


In Darkness, Be My Light

by furiouslygone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Relationships, Blood, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Bruises, Comfort/Angst, Death Threats, Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, Force-Feeding, Forced Eye Contact, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Love, Major Character Injury, Medical Conditions, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Overprotective, Panic, Parent Avengers, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Natasha Romanov, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Vision (Marvel), Protectiveness, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Punching, Rating May Change, Rating: M, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Scars, Secrets, Self-Harm, Separation Anxiety, Shock, Slapping, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation, Team as Family, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 79,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/pseuds/furiouslygone
Summary: Wanda Maximoff is held captive at the Raft, an underwater prison made to hold dangerous, horrendous criminals, along with Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and Scott Lang. Wanda reminds herself that she is not a horrible person, but she is told that she is a worthless witch by the guards that torture her. Wanda tries to keep herself together while torment is being forced upon her, until one day, she and the rest of her captive friends are rescued by someone she thought she'd never see again.WARNINGSGraphic depictions of violence, non-graphic rape/non-con, and other horrors will be mentioned in this story.Warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter if applicable.





	1. Shockingly Abusive

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Depictions and symptoms of electroshock, mentions of past rape, and threats of rape. Please do not continue if you are sensitive to these issues.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Hello! This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction for Wanda Maximoff/Vision! I'm very excited about this story and hope to finish at least 20 chapters if not more. Please leave your suggestions in the comment section! I'd love to hear ideas for this story (whether it includes anything of Wanda and Vision's romantic life later in the story, and any specific hurt/anguish/comfort or dialogue) or any other Wanda/Vision fanfic you'd like for me to write! 
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm taking free suggestions for stories, so if there is any sort of Wanda/Vision fanfic you particularly want for me to write, then I'll be more than happy to dedicate a story for you!**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda suffers through unbearable torture.

"Again."

Wanda left out a shallow scream of agony as she felt the familiar, firey sting of electricity around her neck from the tight shock collar. Daily electroshocks had become such a routine ever since she was thrown into this hell-hole two weeks ago. Her throat had been sore for days from both the shocks and screaming, and even swallowing had become such a difficult task. She'd hardly been able to speak because of the aftermath of every shock that had been sent to her by the ruthless prison guards. She felt a burning sensation in her wearisome, red eyes as they filled with unshed tears. Her hearing became dull and all she could hear were the faint yelling of her friends, begging the guards to stop torturing her.

Wanda wriggled as she tried to get into a comfortable position as shocks were being forced upon her. She had been furious from not being able to move her arms as they were pinned across her chest from a straight jacket. They were strapped so tightly that it sometimes hurt to breathe if she was sitting in the wrong position. She knew that her chest had to have bruises by now from the pain she felt. 

"Please," was all Wanda managed to hoarsely, quietly say before another shock sent her into tears.

"Don't talk, or we'll use other measures to keep you quiet," one of the guards ordered.

Wanda's eyes widened as memories flooded her brain of the force they used on her days prior. They used her, pinned her down on a cold, metal table and took pleasure for themselves. They decided not to fully rape her due to fear of an unwanted pregnancy which would have to be explained in front of their generals. Wanda started to shiver with displeasure and anxiety of being taken advantage of again. She bit her lip to stop sobs from escaping her mouth which would surely cause another shock of electricity.

Once the guards had done their daily electroshock to Wanda, they left, but not before giving her one last threat of rape.

"You better keep quiet, because you know what'll happen if you don't," the guard said before shutting the metal door behind him.

Wanda started to softly sob as she dreaded being used. She had never experienced so much pain in her life. She'd never been raped, she'd only been hit on a few times as a teen in Sokovia. Nothing she'd experienced before was ever serious. But this... this was serious.

"Wanda, shhh, it's okay honey. I'm right here. Listen to my voice," Clint tried to calm her. "Sweetie, it's okay. We're going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Just hang on for me, please. Do it for me."

Tears slid down her cheek as she forced her eyes open to look across the room at her friend. She was filled with hopelessness and despair. _No_ , she thought, _nothing is okay. I lost my best friend, my freedom, my life... And now I'm being tortured for being a monster. I'm a monster_. She looked down at her restraints and curled up in the corner of her cell.

She closed her eyes and let herself cry, hoping that the guards wouldn't torture her further because of the emotions she couldn't control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I decided to write a short chapter just to see how it fit with everyone. I'm wanting to hear your suggestions and ideas for this story for future chapters.


	2. Maybe This Was Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision ruminates on Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I'm very pleased to see that everyone is liking this story so far! I'm very excited about the next few chapters of Vision exploring his feelings towards Wanda, and Wanda trying to survive the Raft. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Vision sat in the living space of the Avengers Compound. The room was eerily quiet. _It's because half of the team is gone_ , he suggested to himself.  _Wanda is gone._  Wanda was the one person who understood Vision on a more personal level. She didn't see him as simply one of Stark's creations or just an overly nice android. She saw him as more than that. She saw him. That's why he grew so attached to her. They were so close, and he didn't even realize how much he'd miss her until she was taken away to the Raft. 

He missed their friendship. He missed Wanda's gorgeous smile and sound of laughter. He missed how she could always brighten up anyone's day even if she was terribly broken inside. He missed nights on the rooftop of the Compound, gazing at the stars. But he'd always switch his gaze to her because she looked better than the view above them, or that's at least what he personally thought about her. He'd always compliment her beauty, sometimes just to himself. Her beauty couldn't compare to anyone else in his mind. 

He remembered when she would slightly talk bad about herself, how she hated that people saw her as only a "weapon of mass destruction." She sometimes considered finding a way to eliminate her powers, or herself if it came down to it. She didn't want to be feared. And even then, Vision saw her mesmerizing powers were something to be celebrated or worshipped instead of feared. Just as she had thought of him as something more than just an android, he thought of her as more than just a witch.

Vision had contemplated his feelings for her before, but now his feelings for had felt stronger than before. He didn't know what to think of the feelings he had towards her. But he loved those feelings. The warm feeling in his chest when she looked at him, the shiver down his spine when there was any sort of physical contact between them, and how he felt almost dazed when he heard her beautiful Sokovian accent. They were all just so overwhelming to him. Sometimes, he had been too afraid to admit this even to himself, he would just want to hold her, to touch her. He had never felt desire like that except with her.

His thoughts were cut off as Tony walked into the room. Vision looked at him with confusion. Tony looked absolutely miserable, tired, maybe even sick.

"Mr. Stark?" Vision started. "Is everything all right?"

Tony stared at him for a second. He looked like he was braindead. 

He sighed. "Yeah, just haven't gotten much sleep. This whole Accords thing is driving me insane. Ross is such a bitch." He walked over to grab some files and papers on a desk.

Vision could definitely agree with that. As much as he hated to admit it, he despised Ross for this deal that was presented, even if he had very limited power of what could happen to the Avengers.

"Obviously it was the best choice to stay here and to be put in check, but right now everyone is falling apart," Tony stated sadly.

Vision sighed. Everyone really was falling apart, including himself.

Tony continued, "We can talk about this later, but right now I have a meeting scheduled to speak with Ross. He wants to discuss Natasha's departure. He says she's gone rogue. We think she may have joined Steve for some reason."

"Alright, sir."

"Oh, and one last word, I'll be visiting the Raft tomorrow."

"Oh? For what reason?"

"Just to see them. Nothing special. I care about them. Even if we're supposed to be on separate teams by law, I still care about them, including the Maximoff girl that you are so fond of."

"I--" Vision stopped.  _Was it obvious?_ "Sir, if I may--"

Tony cut him off, "I know, Vision. I know the way you look at her." He started out the door and then stopped. "I know you love her," his last words were and then walked away.

Maybe this was love? He'd never thought deeply about the subject before. How could androids love anyway? It was impossible, right? But Vision wasn't just any ordinary android. The Mind Stone, or at least that's what it's called, has mysterious energy and power that he couldn't compute. It was beyond any research or study. But the possibility that the Mind Stone was the source of his feelings of human emotion made his synthetic heart swell with warmth. Maybe this was love.


	3. Violations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda experiences continual force-feeding and is comforted by her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** A character is force-fed and threats of rape.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** I'm really excited that this story is receiving such good feedback! I love reading all of your comments! This story has also been published on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/192306347-in-darkness-be-my-light

Wanda felt absolutely miserable and uncomfortable the rest of the morning. The guards were supposed to walk in at any moment with her breakfast. It wasn't the best, but it was something. She dreaded being given food, not because it wasn't that good, but because they'd force it into her mouth. It started about a week ago when they noticed that she would hardly eat anything under strict supervision. She begged them not to force-feed her and promised she'd eat enough, but they didn't listen. It was "too much work to constantly supervise her without her restraints," or at least that was the excuse they used. She just assumed it was their way of having fun torturing her. She felt a wave of utter depression course through her. She hated being used for torture, especially when more than one person is having fun watching.

Wanda jolted up from the sound of metal doors creaking open. She felt her pulse pounding wildly throughout her head. It felt like a headache was coming on. She bit her lip when she saw one of the guards carrying a tray of food. On the tray, she spotted what looked like cream of wheat, a half cut apple, and a cup of water.  _Not that much protein, but again, it's at least something._ She looked over to her friends who were also being given trays of the same food. She tensed up when she saw the glass door, which was barred with metal poles, slide open.  _God help me._

"Alright, witch. Don't make this hard on yourself," the guard said sternly.

He set the tray down and took a spoonful of the cream of wheat and put it up to her mouth. She hated the feeling of being fed like a dog for their pleasure. When she didn't open her mouth right away, the guard used his other hand and painfully cupped her jaw and she opened her mouth out of fear. The guard smiled with amusement and put the spoon in her mouth. He still kept his grip on her jaw as she swallowed. He didn't let go for the rest of the time so they could be done soon, but also for his enjoyment of watching her drown in fear. 

As she kept swallowing the rest of the spoonfuls, he said to her, "You're hella pretty, you know that. Maybe I'll tell my buddies to take it easier on you with the shocks." He chuckled. "Who knows, maybe we won't be so rough on you tomorrow."

Wanda looked at him with confusion.

"Don't worry, princess. We've got plans for you."

Then it hit her.  _Not again, not again._ Her lip quivered. She thought that they wouldn't do anything to her again if she didn't talk and just obeyed their wishes. She didn't want this, not at all. She wanted her fear and pain to stop. The anxiety of being used, knowing when she was going to be used, was overwhelming.

The guard gently rubbed her lower, quivering lip for a few moments.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of you," he said before standing up with the empty tray. 

As he walked out of her cell, Clint angrily pounded his fists against the cell door. "You'll pay for this, bitch!" he yelled.

He smirked and held up the remote to Wanda's shock collar and Clint backed off, holding his hands up defensively.

"That's what I thought," the guard said smugly before exiting the section of cells.

Wanda was so tired that she didn't even have the energy to start sobbing from what just happened. She just felt empty. Her whole life is being taken away from her. Soon her sanity would follow.  _I should've just signed those goddamn Accords._

Noticing the look in her eyes, Sam spoke up. "Wanda, I... I heard what's gonna happen to you. I know I can't do much in a situation like this. I'm so sorry that you have to suffer through all of this. You don't deserve it."

"He's right, you don't. After everything I've heard about you, how strong and brave you are, we should be the ones getting tortured, not you," Scott Lang added.

Wanda looked up at both of them, tried to smile but failed. She dare not say anything, even a thank you to her friends or she knew she would get a horrifying, burning shock.

"Wanda, it's my fault for taking you from the Compound. I shouldn't have. We could've dealt with this situation ourselves. You're so young, you don't deserve something like this," Clint said softly. "I'm so sorry, Wanda."

She looked at him with teary eyes and shook her head, signaling that it wasn't his fault.  _I should've just stayed with Vision. It isn't Clint's fault, it's mine. I'm the reason that I'm in here._

"Please try to hang on for me, will you?" Clint asked.

She bit her lip, thinking for a moment and then nodded.

But she wondered if she had any will to live.

She found none.


	4. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark and Senator Thaddeus Ross meet to discuss the whereabouts of Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Things are starting to be put in place! My chapter range has been increased to around 30 or 35. Hopefully, I reach that goal! I'm so glad for all of your support and love for this story, it makes me want to keep writing!

Tony looked like he was about to die of boredom or stress. Well, at least according to Vision who had been watching everything from the outside. Tony and Secretary Thaddeus Ross were meeting to discuss Natasha Romanov's secretive departure from the split Avengers. Ross believes that Romanov has gone into hiding with Steve Rogers, and bombarded Tony with various accusations about his involvement with both Romanov and Rogers.

Ross rounded the table slowly as he spoke to Tony. "What I'm saying, Stark, is that you know Rogers and Romanov well. You might have clues or ideas to where they are and what they are planning. I'm not saying that you're a traitor and are disobeying the terms of the Sokovia Accords, but..."

"But I'm a traitor and am disobeying the terms of the Sokovia Accords," Tony repeated and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get it. But no, I am definitely in no way in any part of this thing Steve is doing, got that? I signed those papers--"

"So did Romanov."

"And? Does that mean you have the right to accuse me of having secret relations with Steve too?"

"Actually yes, it does. I'm not saying that you  _are_ in any way communicating with Rogers, but we're going to be cautious and put you under supervision for a while. Any devices including phones, laptops, and anything electronic will be surveilled by government officials. You will be monitored until we can find Romanov or until we deem you trustworthy."

"So now you're saying that I'm not  _trustworthy_?"

"Don't make this hard, Stark. All we want to know is where Romanov and Rogers are and what they're planning to do."

"How do you even know that she's even with Steve?"

"We have our assumptions. Romanov doesn't do random disappearances, leaving all communication devices behind. She left 5 days ago and we still haven't heard a word from her. We're two weeks in of four individually dangerous criminals being captured and sent to the Raft. This issue is still raw, Stark."

"They're not criminals," Tony muttered under his breath.

"You realize that even though we captured Barron Zemo and figured out this complication with James Barnes, those who did not sign the Sokovia Accords are still criminals for disobeying orders to stand down."

Tony didn't respond. He just sat silent, eyes closed.

Ross let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I'm out of time. You still plan to visit the Raft tomorrow afternoon, correct?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, well, tomorrow I am required to travel with you and interrogate the four... prisoners, and you're expected to join me. We need to learn everything we can about Romanov and Rogers."

Tony let out a sigh. "Okay."

Thaddeus Ross left the meeting room and Tony sat, leaning over the long desk, hand on head. "God, what am I going to do," he groaned.

"Sir?"

Tony perked his head up to see Vision by the door.

"Oh, hey Vision," he said, rubbing his head. "Need something?"

"No, actually, I was curious about your meeting with Senator Ross. How did it go?" Vision sat down in the office chair next to Tony.

"Eh, boring as usual. Nothing that important. He was just accusing me of knowing about Nat and Steve's whereabouts--" He saw Vision's suspicious expression. "I don't know where they are or what they're doing," he said defensively, holding up his hands.

Vision clasped his hands. "No, of course not. I would never accuse you of that, sir. But does Ross truly believe you're associated with them?"

"I don't know, but he's putting me under supervision and surveillance for now. He's also joining me when I visit the Raft tomorrow to... interrogate... the, um..."

Vision nodded slowly, understanding what Tony was trying to say.

"Mr. Stark, would it be alright if I joined you tomorrow as well?"

Tony looked at him and raised a brow. "I'd prefer if you'd stay here, to keep things in check while I'm gone. Don't worry, I'll let you know how she's doing."

Vision seemed shocked and then disappointed for a moment but shook it off. "Of course," he responded softly, then stood up abruptly and left the meeting room.

He silently walked down the halls until he reached Wanda's old bedroom. He slid his hand down to the doorknob and turned it and slowly opened the door, revealing the empty bedroom, still filled with her things. Vision sighed at the old familiarity of the room. He walked over to her made bed, which had been that way for weeks, and sat. He let his hands drift over the cover, taking in the softness of it. He deeply missed her, her touch, her warmth. He wished he could get the chance to say that he loved her. He wanted to be with her again. He very much believed he loved her and he wanted to make things right with her. He hated being on opposing sides. 

_Wanda... Dear, I hope you're alright. I wish I could have been there for you. Please forgive me. I... I love you._


	5. Indignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark and Senator Thaddeus Ross visit the Raft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of electroshock and depictions of abuse.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Wanda and Vision will be the death of me, I swear. They're so precious and must be protected at all costs. I'm so happy to see that all of you are loving the story so far!

Vision endlessly paced the living room of the Compound. Tony and Senator Ross had left the building about 2 hours ago to travel to the Raft. He had practically begged Tony to allow him to go, but he insisted that Vision should stay at the Compound to keep things in check while he was gone. Of course, Vision didn't take it well, so now he has been anxiously waiting for any news about the four, mainly Wanda, that Tony promised he'd give to him. He desperately wanted to see her. He wanted to know that she was okay.

The Raft officials haven't released any information on the four, especially on Wanda. They were very secretive about her condition and Vision wanted to know why. He let his worries get the best of him. What if she wasn't okay? What if they were hiding something about her that they didn't want anyone to know? That's why he's hoping that he'll hear from Tony soon. If not, he promised he'd go in there and see Wanda for himself.

When Vision realized that he was about to go crazy from this overwhelming sense of dread, he sat down on one of the living room couches. He nervously fiddled with his hands, wondering if he'd ever know about Wanda's condition or if he'd ever get the chance to see her again. He wanted to desperately hold her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was and how much he cared for her, telling her how he would never let her be a prisoner to anyone ever again. He wanted to kiss her and whisper promises of his undying devotion to her.

He was filled with sadness when he came to the conclusion that he may never be able to do that.

 

Meanwhile, at the Raft, Tony and Senator Ross were about to enter the section of the Raft where the four "ex-Avengers" were being held.

Tony let out a shaky breath. This would be the first time that he's seen them since his visit last time trying to find out where Steve Rogers and James Barnes were. It went okay, but none of them were very pleased to see Tony. He doesn't know how they'll react this time, especially since he's with the person they despise the most. 

The metal door automatically opened and there he saw the four of them, glaring at both him and Ross. As expected, they were not happy to see both of them. Clint looked like he was about to lose his mind at the sight. He didn't look as well as when Tony saw him last. Sam couldn't even bear to look back at him. Tony could see the disgust on his face. Scott was just surprised to see him. He looked normal, not too weird, but still worn out. And then there was Wanda.

Tony gasped slightly when he saw her. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth agape. He shook his head and swallowed hard.

Her face was so deathly pale. He was sure that he would be able to see her veins if the rest of her wasn't covered and locked up. Her hair was dry and slightly tangled. Her eyes looked tired and dark. Her cheeks were caved in more than he remembered.  _Was she being fed well?_ He shivered when he saw what appeared to be an electroshock collar around her neck.  _What have they done to you?_ The worst of it all was the bruises and dried blood that he saw on the sides of her face and down the neck that he could see. He felt like his heart stopped.  _Vision would've lost his mind if he saw this._ Tony was sure that he would believe that she was dead if it weren't for those dreadful, tired eyes staring back at him in disgust.

The guard that was escorting them stood next to Tony. "This one won't be available for interrogation yet. I suggest you question the other three first."

Tony crossed his arms. "And why's that?"

"She just received her daily shock not too long ago so she may not be able to speak for a few more minutes."

"Daily?"

"Yes. We believe that it's a good source for... rehabilitation."

Tony just slightly nodded, disgusted that she would get this daily.  _How horrible is this electroshock that she isn't able to talk?_ _God, Vision would have beat the hell out of these people._

He looked to his left and saw Ross walking over to Clint's prison cell. He gave Ross a death stare. "You're not getting anything from me. I don't even know where Steve is--"

"We're looking for Natasha Romanov," Ross interrupted.

"Natasha... What did you do to her?"

" _We_ didn't do anything to her. Six days ago Natasha Romanov disappeared and left all communication devices behind."

Tony, noticing Clint's surprised look, walked over to his cell. "They want to know where she is, Clint. You know her better than anyone, better than me. Where do you think she would've gone?"

"Why would I tell you if I even knew?" He shook his head.

"Clint, we need this to end. I'm asking you as a friend--"

"You are  _not_ my friend," Clint barked back, standing up and walking over to the sliding cell door.

Tony stood in silence for a second, looking down. "I deserved that."

"Looks like you won't talk, Barton," Ross said as he and Tony walked down to Sam's cell. "Maybe you will."

"Never in a million years. As Clint said, we don't know where she is."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because Natasha was on your side before. We don't know where she is because she hasn't been in contact with any of us even before we were put into this... this pit of hell."

"Don't make this hard on yourself, Wilson."

"What? That's not a good enough answer for you?"

"One day you'll regret being on the wrong side."

"That's enough," Tony quietly said to Ross and then walked over to Wanda's cell, ignoring Scott Lang and the looks he was getting from everyone else in the room.

He lowered himself to Wanda's level and put a hand lightly on the glass. He gave her a small smile. Wanda looked up at him, but not angrily. She looked sick. Tony's heart panged with regret.

"Hey," he said softly.

No response.

"I know you're upset with me. You have every right to be upset with me. But I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry, Wanda. You deserve better than this."

"She doesn't deserve shit," the guard by the entrance door said.

Tony looked at him and raised his brow, but didn't say anything to him.

"Look, I never wanted you to end up in a place like this. I didn't know that you were getting daily electroshocks. I'm so sorry that this has to happen to you. Vision is sorry too, you know--"

"Don't mention him," she croaked out, staring at him with disgust.

"I know you're upset that you haven't seen him in a while--"

"I'm not upset that I haven't seen him. I'm furious that he let me be taken to a place like this. I never want to see him again in my life. I loathe him." If Wanda could yell, she would. But her vocal cords are still going through the aftermath of the shocks she experienced earlier. 

Tony was taken aback by her hatred towards Vision. He let out a small sigh and stood up.

"This was a waste of time," Ross said while walking out of the section of cells.

Tony started to follow, but looked back at the four prisoners for a moment, then continued behind Ross.

_Their suffering is my fault._

 

At the Compound, Vision was reclined on the living room couch, waiting for a word from Tony. He nervously tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch, still contemplating the chance that Wanda was doing alright. As he was doing so, he watched as Tony walked into the room and sat on the couch across from him. Hope and some excitement filled Vision until Tony looked at him dead in the eye with an unsettling gaze.

Vision raised a brow. "I'm assuming all did not go well?" 

"Exactly," Tony huffed.

"Would you like to tell me?"

He looked at him for a moment. "None of it eased my conscience. All of them hate me, of course. And as I expected, none of them know where Nat is. But it was just so hard to see the disappointment from their faces. And Wanda... Oh, God..." He put his head in his hands as he leaned over.

Vision felt his mind start to race.  _Is it worse than what I imagined?_

"She looked awful, Vision. I mean... She looked absolutely horrible. And what they told me... the electroshock they do on her daily..." He looked up at Vision who seemed both angry and upset at the mention of electroshock. "The sight made me cringe. I don't know more of what they're doing to her. But when we got there, they told us that she wouldn't be available to talk for a while because... the electroshock made it difficult for her to talk afterward. God, she's just so young. She doesn't deserve this."

Vision clenched the arm of the couch. "No... no, she doesn't..."

Tony sensed the anger in his tone. "Vision, I know it'll be hard for you to hear this, but Wanda doesn't just hate me, she hates you too."

Vision sighed. "I would assume so."

Tony stood up and headed for the door. "I'm... sorry that it had to be this way."

"Me too."

When Tony left the room, Vision sighed and leaned back into the couch, staring at the ceiling. He wondered why she should have to go through such torture. He dreaded the image of her receiving unwanted electroshocks. He imagined the pain, the suffering. He shook his head, trying to stop himself of imagining Wanda's pain. He wanted to do something about it. The thought of the woman he loves being put under intense abuse brought a physical pain to his chest that he didn't know he had.

He would do something about it. He would make them pay.

Surely, he would.


	6. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda experiences an unwanted invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Non-graphic rape/non-con and rough abuse.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Poor Wanda, she doesn't deserve this. :( Don't worry because Vision will be her hero :)

Clint carefully studied Wanda throughout the day after Senator Ross and Tony Stark left. As the afternoon progressed, she increased with anxiety. She curled up against the wall and didn't pay attention to anything, like if she was in deep thought. She mumbled to herself at random moments. Her breathing became rigid and hard whenever she heard a loud noise or a guard came in for whatever reason.

He came to the conclusion that Wanda was hypersensitive due to the fear of her body being cruelly invaded again. And of course, anyone would be absolutely nervous if they knew something like that would happen to them. He tried to sympathize with Wanda, knowing there was nothing he or anyone else could do about the torment she was about to wrongly receive. If he did try anything, however, they wouldn't take it out on him. They'd punish her. And that was a risk he couldn't take. So, he tried to calm Wanda and let her know that he was there for her, that he still cares for her.

The evening was becoming night. The threat that the guard promised would soon be real and Wanda was terrified to the bone. Her slight shivers became hard shaking jerks. Her breathing was shallow.

Clint couldn't take the sight of her panic-stricken form. "Wanda, everything is going to be okay. Listen to my voice."

With her head low, she opened her eyes to look at him, still shaking. His small, bright smile distracted her so her breathing calmed slightly, but it was still heavy.

He put his hands on the glass of his cell. "I know how terrified you are, but everything will be okay. I promise." Not knowing what else to say, he sat down on the small cot.

Wanda tried to put her mind at ease by thinking of times outside the Raft. She hadn't seen the sun or the sky in days. She tried to picture how it looked in the morning on the Compound balcony, drinking tea, and how it looked at night on the rooftop as she sat next to... Vision. She vowed that she never wanted to see him again, she said that she hated him, but something inside her wanted to be with him again. She wanted that warmth and friendliness that she hadn't received in so long. She wanted the soft touch of his hands rather than the cold grasp of the Raft guards. Oh, how she despised the guards more than Vision. 

Her feelings for Vision were complicated. She was hurt when he let her be taken away to this wretched place. So, she let her feelings grow to hate. But in her mind, she knew that wasn't what she really felt. She often thought him as a perfect man, even if he wasn't human at all. The more time they spent together, the more they were open and honest, and the more this certain feeling she had for him grew. She just wished she could've cherished more moments with him. Right now, she'd do anything to escape the horror she was about to experience to have a calm, easy night at the Compound with him.

Her breathing eased as she imagined it. She would pull a book off the shelf in her room. Maybe the book she'd read would be  _The Giver._ One of her favorites. She'd walk out of her room, book clutched to her chest as she took in the fresh air of the Compound. She'd walk into the open, empty living room and sit down, breathing deeply as the aroma of the room relaxed her. She started to read where she left off last time, her mind slowly drifting as she read along. Her attention would be brought to the sound of someone entering the room. Vision. She'd smile and offer him a seat next to her. He'd sit down and put his arm around her shoulder, partially on the couch. He'd slightly lean closer, pulling her with him, until they were fully touched, side by side. She'd blush, and he'd chuckle. She would set down her book on the table next to her, and let herself become relaxed to his touch and gaze. She'd look up at him and smile softly, lean in closer and then--

Her thoughts dissipated as the sound of a heavy, metal door opened filled her ears, causing her breath to catch. Anxiety coursed her veins. Horror filled her brain. Her limbs shook with unimaginable fear. She stiffened when she saw one of the guards open her cell door.

"No... no," she whimpered. "Please. God, no, please."

The guard huffed. "Hush. I told you that we'd take care of you. There's... no need to be afraid." His tone was mocking.

He put his arms around her and slowly lifted her up. She was already very weak so standing was impossible without help. But she'd rather fall than have this guard's arms around her, lifting her up. Wanda was eager to not let him get what he wanted, but the thought of being shocked again was much more terrifying. 

Clint glared at the guard. "Go to hell," he muttered under his breath.

Just as Wanda got her balance, two other guards walked in and helped to escort her. She didn't stop herself from letting tears fall down her face as they walked. They roughly pushed and dragged her to a dimly lit room. There was a metal table. Memories flooded her brain of the last time she was in a room similar to this. She remembered being pinned to a metal table, forced to take pleasure.

The guard unhooked Wanda's straightjacket and gripped her arm, pulling her to the table. She felt sick to the stomach, her mind started to race. He harshly pulled her onto the table and she winced. The two other guards escorting her pinned her arms above her head.

Wanda let out a soft sob. "Please don't do this to me."

The guard smiled, traced her cheekbone, and slapped her. She gasped and tears slid down her cheek.

"Quiet," he said as he gripped her face. He leaned over, forcing her legs to wrap around him. "Look at me." He gripped her hair tightly.

She whimpered but obliged, not wanting to get hurt anymore.

"You're gorgeous," he chuckled. "So delicate." He started to pull down the hem of her pants and her eyes widened as he slid them down. He paused, pulled his own down, and forced her legs around him again. He took his time, letting his hands roam her thighs for a moment and then gripped her hips.

He pushed himself into her.

And she let out a hoarse, broken scream.


	7. Tenacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Things are getting put together! Poor Vis, he really misses her. :(

Vision nervously and slowly paced his bedroom--the bedroom he never sleeps in--and contemplated what he should do about Wanda's terrible condition. He heard of stories of the Raft in the past, how rough the guards were. But he could've never imagined the torture Tony described.  _Electroshock? How could anyone have a mind to do such a thing?_ Vision was never one to have strong feelings of hate. He was on the side of life, the side of good. So this feeling of hatred disturbed his conscience. It went against his morals.

But he knew he had to do something, anything to make things right. The horrendous actions at the Raft were much, much worse than the feelings he was experiencing currently.

He stood at ease, admiring the morning rain softly tapping at the bedroom window. Vision felt almost guilty being so at peace while Wanda was going through hell. He wished that it was him receiving torture rather than her. She didn't deserve this, definitely not her. She was too pure.

 

_"Wanda?" Vision walked in on Wanda reaching high into a kitchen cabinet. "What are you doing up at this hour?"_

_She turned her head and relaxed, pulling her arm down and resting it on the counter. It was a bitterly cold December 15th and it was 2:30 AM. She was wearing a soft, red oversized sweatshirt and grey sleeping shorts. "I would ask you the same thing, but I assume you don't sleep." Her voice was slightly hoarse._

_He chuckled._

_She sighed. "I um... I'm not feeling that great so I came down to check my temperature."_

_Vision nodded and walked over to her, reaching for the electronic thermometer on the top shelf of the cabinet. "What are your symptoms?"_

_"I have a sore throat, I have a headache, and I feel really nauseous. I'm also feeling just really warm."_

_He noticed she looked flush and tired. He pressed the button to turn on the thermometer and handed it to her. She put it under her tongue for a few seconds and then it started to beep, indicating it had detected her temperature._

_Vision gently took it from her mouth and read what it had indicated. "Oh, dear."_

_"What? Is it bad?"_

_"You have a fever of 101.8."_

_"Oh..."_

_Vision sighed and paused for a moment, then came to the conclusion of what he would do. "Go rest on the couch. I'll make you tea." He smiled at her._

_"No, really, you don't have to."_

_"I insist."_

_Wanda nodded. "Alright."_

_She walked towards the couch, sat down, and slouched against it. She pulled the blanket that was folded on the couch and draped it over her, snuggling against the soft furniture. She watched as Vision carefully prepared her favorite tea: chamomile. She smiled softly and decided to scroll through social media for a bit while she waited. She reached for her phone on the coffee table in front of her and stopped halfway when she heard Vision's soft, British accent._

_"I prefer you do not use your phone at this hour. The blue light won't help you sleep, and you will need plenty of sleep if you're going to get better."_

_"So you're my doctor now?" she questioned jokingly._

_Vision chuckled slightly. "Only because I wish to take care of you."_

_"Oh, alright," she sighed._

_Wanda leaned back into the couch. She let her mind drift into an abyss of color and imagination as she waited for her tea to be ready. She loved the soft glow of the late night hour. Even if she was sick, it was nice._

_She was disturbed by the sound of Vision stirring in two tablespoons of sugar into her tea, just how she liked it. She took a deep breath and turned her head toward the window in front of her._

_"Hey..." she said softly, smiling. "It's snowing."_

_Vision held the cup of tea in his hands and looked out the window. "Indeed it is." He walked over to her, handing her the cup of tea._

_"Thank you, Vis. You're so sweet."_

_Vision couldn't help but admire her bright, soft green eyes for a moment._

_"Of course, Wanda. I would do anything for you."_

 

That was a promise he couldn't let go of. He would do anything for her, even if that meant doing a wrong thing to make things right. He made up his mind. 

Vision knew that Tony was out at this time in the morning doing whatever he does, so this was the perfect opportunity to start his plan. He nonchalantly walked down the halls of the Compound, heading for Tony's office. He stood in front of the office doorway for a moment, considering his actions, and then let himself in.

He remembered that Tony had received a flip phone from Steve Rogers about a week prior. He carefully walked over to Tony's desk and searched through the drawers until he found it. His anxiety melted away but was quickly replaced with the fear that Steve wouldn't accept a call from Vision since this phone was only delivered specifically to Tony. But he had to try. He just had to.

He opened the flip phone and manually scrolled to the contact list and saw Steve's number. He pressed the dial button. It rang for a few moments before he answered.

"Tony?"

"Vision."

"Oh, Vision. How... Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask for a favor."

Vision could practically feel Steve tense up through the phone.

"What kind of favor?" Steve asked cautiously.

"One that involves the Raft."

There was a pause.

"What about it?"

"I... I know this would be going against the agreement of the Accords, but I heard of the horrible conditions and abuse that they are experiencing and... I need your help."

There was another pause.

"It's about Wanda, right?"

Vision sighed. "Really, does everyone know about that?"

"A lot do. But that's not important right now--"

He stopped and Vision could hear what sounded like Natasha on the other end talking to Steve. He waited a few moments before hearing his voice again.

"I hope that I can trust you, Vision."

"I assure you, Captain, I would not compromise Wanda's wellbeing."

"Of course, I know you wouldn't lie about that, and I wouldn't do the same. Anyways, we... we were planning on a rescue mission. Actually, we were planning to leave tomorrow night. I'll... I'll be sending you the coordinates to this phone. Be ready in a few moments. Remember to delete the history of this call and the coordinates once you know them. Sound good?"

"Yes, Captain."

"All right. Goodbye, Vision."

This was it.

He would do it.

He would save Wanda.


	8. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natasha, and Vision go on a rescue mission to save their friends from the Raft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions and depictions of rape, abuse, and electroshock.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I just noticed we made it to 1,000 reads! I'm really excited to continue this story. All of you are awesome for sticking around!

Wanda awoke from a long afternoon nap on the cold floor to the sound of metal doors sliding open. Wanda winced as she felt a harsh headache coming on. All that had been on her mind was how she was used only so long ago.

It's been almost two days since she was taken advantage of. She was slapped multiple times if she didn't comply, so she was sure she had bruises across her face. She knew she had hickeys scattered around the part of her neck which wasn't covered by the electroshock collar. Her throat was raw and her lips were swollen from the unspeakable pleasure she was forced to give. God, she hated that so much. It wasn't just that which caused her swollen lips, it was the horribly rough kissing. Forced kissing was a specialty of the guard which overlooked her stay at the Raft. He also happened to be the same guard who had raped her. She hated the guard's rough kissing, especially when he harshly bit her lip and caused her to taste blood. He left bite marks on her lip, as well as her neck and thighs when he felt like she needed "proper control." He'd hold and tug on her hair, something he enjoyed very much, especially when she whimpered and writhed beneath him.

The day after the incident, she woke up after 15 hours of sleep. She'd been so tired and worn out that they had to carry her back to her cell. Clint, on the other hand, was wild and angry. He banged on his cell, screaming at the guards after he saw her face, bruised and flush. He hated that they had to not only rape her but physically abuse her in the process. Sam and Scott yelled at him to calm down so that he, or worse yet, she, didn't get hurt by the annoyed guards.

Wanda curled up when she saw her overseer walk in. She glared at him with as much hatred as she could muster. "What do you want?"

"What did we say about the talking, darling?" He held up the remote to her shock collar.

"Don't call me tha--" She felt the fiery sting of electricity surging around her throat. She opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was a low squeak. When the shock was done, she was left panting and trying to hold herself upright.

"Learned your lesson?"

She started to feel herself cry, but she forcefully held the tears and sobbing back before another shock could come her way.

"Good," he chuckled while opening her cell door.

_No, not now. Please not now._

He walked over and knelt down in front of her. "God, you're gorgeous, even like this." He cupped her jaw and forced her to look at him. He let out a low growl and she immediately curled away from him, but he kept her in place.

Her head was pounding now, and all she could think of was how much she wished she could get out of this hell.

 

Meanwhile, Vision was with Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov. That morning, he set off to meet them at the coordinates Steve sent. He successfully managed to arrive at a secret location, a cabin, where they were planning to house the rescuees. It was a secret location in the countryside of Poland. It was gorgeous. There was a clear view of the Polish mountains covered in snow. The green grass was swarmed with flowers and they were surrounded by tall pine trees. The air was clean and crisp.

_Wanda will love this place._

Vision was a bit antsy about seeing her again. Not that he didn't want to see her, but because he was afraid she'd reject his presence. Tony told Vision that she despised him, and that broke his heart. But he didn't require her forgiveness, only her safety. No matter how much he desperately wanted to see her, to touch her, and to hold her, her safety came first. He cleared his head of any deep emotions so he could successfully get her out instead of dwelling over the feelings he had for her and doing something incredibly horrible.

"You ready?" He heard Natasha from behind him.

He sighed. "Yes, I am."

"I know you're nervous, but we'll get them out. We'll get her out," she tried to comfort him and put her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and started to walk with her to the Quinjet, still on stealth-mode. Steve was already inside, preparing weapons for the assault, and the technology they'll use to shut off security cameras. He boarded and helped to prepare for takeoff. Vision was so familiar with any sort of technology, so he would be covering that section. He'd also prepare for when they need to leave the Raft since Natasha and Steve will be rescuing their team. Vision wanted to save Wanda, but he knew that if they were going to succeed in this mission, he needed to stay behind and handle the side that required technology to help save them. 

Steve sighed. "Alright, we're good to go. We don't have a lot of time, especially since..." He turned towards Vision. "You've been gone for a while. We don't need to get Stark more suspicious than he already is."

Vision nodded. "Of course."

Steve climbed into the pilot's seat and closed the opening to the jet. He pressed a few buttons around him and they started to take off. Vision sat on one of the seats of the jet and leaned back. All he could think of was Wanda. He missed her so much, and in the past few hours, that feeling grew immensely. He wanted to keep her away from the horrors of abuse. He knew that this situation would surely have its psychological consequences on her. He didn't want her to experience more pain than she was already experiencing. He couldn't stop the worry from clouding his mind.

"Vision?" Natasha sat next to him, slightly leaning forward. "You good?"

Vision snapped back to reality and looked at her. "Yes... yes, I'm fine."  He knew he couldn't fool her, though.

She softly sighed. "She's a fighter. She'll be okay, but she'll need time."

"I just don't know how I could live with myself knowing that I let this happen."

"There was nothing that you could've done, that any of us could've done, and we'll have to live with that. But the most important thing right now is to get them out of that place and save them, to save her, from further harm."

He paused for a moment, processing what she said. "And I'll do anything I can to make sure they arrive in Poland safely."

"Just keep your head in the game, okay?"

He stayed silent but nodded.

The reality that Wanda was suffering still lingered in his mind. During the remainder of the trip to the Raft, he tried to keep himself from letting anger and worry get the best of him. 

Just a few hours had gone by, and Steve said that they were almost at the Raft. He picked the time when cargo jets were delivering food and other items that week so they could land on the dock before it goes underwater.

"When we land, Vision, you will direct the feed of the security cameras to the laptop. You'll also stay here and make sure no one leaves. Once you get the feed, Nat and I will take out the entrance guards and get inside with their keycards. We'll continue to take out the guards when we get inside, and if we have to kill we will. Once we get inside, I'll put the USB into the control panel which controls the rising and falling of the Raft to prevent it from going underwater. Once we do that, Vision, you will tell us which sector our team is at so we can get them. Got it?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good."

In just a few minutes, they finally reached the Raft. Vision was nervously going through the laptop and quickly connected to the security network of the Raft. 

"I'm in."

Steve and Natasha were getting ready by loading pistols and making sure they were combat ready while the jet was on autopilot. Once they were ready, Steve took his seat and started to land the Quinjet.

Vision scanned through the security network options and directed the camera feed to the laptop, cutting off the feed from any other source, including the Raft. He decided it would be best to also disable the alarm system, so he did.

"Security cameras are down. I also took the alarms down, so you should be able to get through without much trouble."

They landed and as quickly as they could, Steve and Natasha scurried out of the jet and took out the entrance guards as promised.

"Alright, Vision." Steve's voice came through the headset. "Where are they?"

Vision hurriedly went through the camera feed for the Raft's prison sectors. He quickly recognized them.

"Sector four. East of where you currently are--" But then Vision noticed something. He carefully looked at the screen and noticed that Wanda wasn't there. "Wait. Wanda isn't there. I'm not seeing her at any other sectors. I'll keep looking for her."

"Okay. Tell us when you find her."

Vision felt his overwhelming anxiety increase by every second. He was scared that she wasn't at the Raft, or worse. He kept scrolling through the feed at a rapid pace, hoping to find her. He didn't want to let his emotions get the best of him, but that's what was happening. He didn't want to lose her, not after coming this far.

But then he found her. He saw a guard gripping her arm hard and practically dragging her down a hallway but then pulled her into a room. 

"I found her. She's far from you, however. I'm going in."

"Are you sure you can do this without something going wrong?" He heard Natasha ask.

"Yes, I can. I will."

"Be careful. Don't let yourself be seen. If you are, then you might either have to stay with us permanently or... kill."

He paused. He didn't want to kill, but he would find a way that justified killing them if it came down to it. "Alright."

He put down the laptop and quickly went out of the Quinjet, making sure that no one could escape with it. He started phasing through the walls, trying to avoid the guards and scientists roaming the hallways. He finally got to the room where he saw them go into. He stopped for a second, thinking, and then phased through.

What he saw shocked him to the core. Wanda was being held by the throat against a metal table by the guard. He leaned in front of her and gripping her waist, fingers playing with the hem of her pants. 

The guard looked up in fear and confusion. "What the hell?" He positioned himself upward and quickly grabbed Wanda by her restrained arm and pulled her behind him, however, she fell to the floor.

"Vis," she breathed, her eyes wide.

The guard pulled out his gun and pointed it at Vision. "You're The Vision? What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"Saving her."

"This pretty little thing is mine. She makes a good toy, you know."

Vision looked horrified.  _She was being used?_ "You not only abused her but you sexually assaulted her?" he growled.

"Does that really matter? She's gorgeous. Now back off," he threatened.

Wanda whimpered slightly when the guard reached for her again and gripped her hair.

Vision felt anger rise in him. He'd never felt this fear and rage before. He was supposed to be on the side of good, the side of life. How could he kill? How could he kill a human being? 

_A human being who tortured and sexually abused the woman I care about._

The Mind Stone in his head started to glow and he fired a beam at the guard's chest, killing him. Vision was shocked at himself for killing a person, but he knew it was justifiable by any means. He would have to live with it. It was a decision that he made which couldn't be reversed now.

He focused on Wanda who was openly crying on the floor now. He felt his heart shatter from hearing the heartbreaking, high-pitched sobs coming from her. He was shaken by her appearance. She was bruised and beaten. There were cuts and marks on her lips and neck. What hurts him the most was how thin she was.  _Has she been given enough food?_

Vision couldn't take it anymore and walked over to Wanda, knelt down beside her, and gently pulled her closer, softly petting her hair. She collapsed into his chest.

"It's okay, Wanda. I'm right here. You're safe."


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and the rest of her team recover at the Polish safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of past rape, abuse, and electroshock.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Yay! Wanda can finally recover! Poor thing, she shouldn't have to suffer. :( But Vision will be there to comfort her. :)

_"It's okay, Wanda. I'm right here. You're safe."_

_She continued to sob in his arms._

_"We don't have much time. We need to leave."_

_She to the dead guard and then looked at him._

_"It's best to leave him here. There are already others who are... dead. I've come with Captain Rogers and Miss Romanov, and they have rescued the rest of your team. Now, we need to hurry so no one will know that I have been here."_

_She nodded._

_Noticing how weak she was, he gently lifted and carried her bridal style. Oh, how great it was to hold her, knowing that she'll be okay. He quickly flew down the hallways with her in his arms. He wasn't able to phase anything else but himself, so flying was the only option. He was careful not to jolt her. He quickly scanned through the hallways for any signs of life to make sure to avoid any chance of being seen. He didn't want to kill anyone else. It already pained him enough. He'd never killed before, but he had to do it for the sake of his identity and Wanda's safety._

_They reached the upper level where the rest of the team was waiting by the Quinjet for Wanda and Vision. Vision quickly went into the jet and softly lay Wanda down on a makeshift bed prepared for her. Steve climbed into the pilot seat and took off._

_"We gotta get that wretched collar off of her!" Clint exclaimed. "Vision?"_

_Vision knelt down and, with his abnormal strength, broke the thing and set it aside. She whimpered slightly at the new but still familiar sense of freedom around her neck. Everyone who was watching gasped._

_She had a red band around her neck where the collar was. There were burn marks and dry blood from the electroshocks. Her neck was covered in deep cuts from screws that held it in place and they started to bleed._

_"We need to get her stitched up," Natasha sternly said. "I'll put pressure on the wounds with sterile towels until we can fix it once we get to the safe house. Vision, can you remove the straightjacket?" she asked as she started to put the small towels on her neck._

_"Yes," he replied and gently tore off and removed the jacket. Her arms were weak and thin. He felt a pang of regret for letting this happen to her._

_Wanda took a deep breath, now able to properly breathe, but suddenly, she felt dizzy and started to see spots._

_"It's going to be okay, Wanda. Rest now," Vision calmly said as he softly grazed his fingers through her hair._

 

 

Wanda bolted up in a cold sweat. She panted heavily and looked around. She felt around as soft sheets caressed her body. The mattress was a better, comfortable replacement for the cold, metal floors of the Raft.  _This isn't the Raft._ And then she remembered what happened. Vision rescued her. She was safe but still afraid. She was afraid to talk. She didn't want to feel the sting of electricity around her throat. She shakily raised a hand to her neck and winced as her skin was still freshly sore. She felt bandages around her throat. 

She carefully turned, hung her legs over the bed, and gently stepped down. She wasn't wearing that awful straightjacket or prison clothing. She was in black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. She looked at her arms and pursed her lips. They were awfully bruised and thin. She could see the veins on her arms and hands from how pale she was, the same as her feet.

She slowly walked to the door of the room and opened it. She walked to the large opening of what seemed to be a cabin. She saw Natasha over by the small kitchen _._ She felt a little disappointed when she didn't see Vision. She wanted to thank him.

"Hey, you shouldn't be on your feet," Natasha said as she walked over to Wanda, gently helping her sit on the couch. She pulled over a blanket and put it over Wanda's shoulders, wrapping it around her. "How are you feeling?"

Wanda opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she feared she might feel the sting of electricity again.

"Shhh, it's alright. You're safe. No one can hurt you now," Natasha comforted. "You won't feel any shocks, I promise." She softly put her arm around her.

"I..." Wanda creaked out. Tears formed in her eyes. "He... he used me..." She looked down.

Natasha frowned and rubbed Wanda's back comfortingly. "I know, sweetheart. I know. When you're up for it, tell me what happened so I can get you the proper medical help you need. Did... is there any chance that you're pregnant?"

"No. He did... use me." She pointed to her abdomen. "But when he wanted... when he wanted to, he would..." She pointed to her mouth and looked down. "I tried to fight it. I tried." She started to cry. "He would... would hit me and... and force me to... to kiss him," she said between sobs.

"Oh, honey..." Natasha rounded both of her arms so she could pull Wanda into a hug. "I'm so sorry. It's over now. You're safe." She sighed. "But because of what they did to you, we needed to get some medications for some of your... conditions."

Wanda looked up at her curiously.

"You have low iron. That's why your arms and legs are so pale. You have other vitamin deficiencies. We got you a multivitamin to take every morning, and I want you to start taking them today. We also need to get you to a proper medical facility so we can treat you for your other injuries. We need to test you to make sure everything is okay, especially since you were... sexually abused."

Wanda nodded but then asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone is still asleep. Steve is out getting some more supplies. And Vision... he left after we landed here. He needed to go back to the Compound to make sure his disappearance wasn't very noticed, especially by Tony."

"Oh..."

"Hey, don't be sad. Vision promised he'd be back. I trust him because he cares a lot for you... He wanted me to tell you that he regrets letting these horrible things happen to you. He didn't need your forgiveness, though he wants it, he just needs for you to be safe. We gave him a communication device so he could get coordinates for when we move around... If you still want him around, that is."

Wanda looked down at her hands. "Of course, I do. He saved me. I just wish I got the chance to thank him."

"You will. He'll return in a few days. Right now he's gonna have to deal with Tony and Ross arguing about you all escaping. He's concerned that they might send him after us."

"I'm sure he wouldn't."

"I'm sure he wouldn't either. But we do have to be cautious."

"Of course..."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll go get you your multivitamin," Natasha said as she stood up.

Wanda relaxed into the couch, mesmerized by the glow of the sunlight which shown through the cabin's windows. She wished that she could see Vision soon. She let all her hate for him dissolve. She didn't want to hate him. She wanted to see him again.

_Come back to me soon, please..._


	10. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda suffers through the past trauma of force-feeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of force-feeding.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I've been so sick this week, it's been awful. D: I hope I'll be able to write more towards the end of this week!

"Wanda, please eat," Natasha begged.

Wanda shook her head. She had been refusing to eat for three days. She wouldn't talk and explain why she didn't want to eat, so Clint stepped in and told Natasha what happened in the Raft, that her overseer force-fed her. Natasha felt more sympathy for Wanda after hearing an explanation.  _The poor thing can't even eat without fear._ So she decided it would be good to sit and help her begin eating with light, easy foods to down. She decided that today would be a good day to start with a warm bowl of chicken soup. However, she knew it would take time for Wanda to easily eat a meal.

Natasha sat next to Wanda in her bedroom so they could remain undisturbed. She had previously grabbed a foldable table and set it in front of Wanda where she sat, letting her legs dangle over the bed, and put the bowl of soup on the table. She knew that Wanda had to eat on her own, and if Natasha tried to lift the spoon of soup up to her, she might have a breakdown from the memory of being fed. So, Natasha has been giving her comfort and support, rubbing her back and giving her words of encouragement. 

Wanda stared at the bowl of soup in front of her. Worry spread across her face and her breathing became heavy. She sniffled a bit.

Natasha sighed and held Wanda's hand. "Please try to eat. It's not good for you to not."

Wanda looked at her and then looked back down at her bowl. Natasha was right. There would be consequences on her body if she didn't eat, but she just couldn't put her mind at ease. She pursed her lips, and with a shaky hand, carefully lifted the spoonful of soup and slowly, but shakily, she put it up to her mouth. She paused for a second before opening her mouth for a bit and putting the spoon in. She forced the chicken soup down her throat and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Natasha smile slightly before feeling her hand go up and down her back comfortingly.

She heard someone knocking on her door before Natasha yelled, "Give us a minute." She assumed Natasha didn't want anyone unintentionally bothering this moment and was afraid that Wanda would freakout from the attention. Wanda was grateful that Nastaha was so thoughtful of the current situation she was in. Despite Wanda hardly talking to Natasha and not at all to her teammates, Natasha still looked out for her.

Wanda quickly set the spoon back in the bowl and started to pant slightly.

"I've got you. Remember to stay calm," Natasha said while still trying to remain serene.

She nodded for a few seconds and took a deep breath. She looked at the bowl in front of her and again, with a shaky hand, slowly reached for the spoon. She lifted it up to her mouth and swallowed it. She felt her body shake and she dropped the spoon.

_The guard slipped the spoon in her mouth before she had time to protest. His other hand was on her hip, squeezing slightly before he rubbed her thigh._

_"No need to be afraid, sweetheart. I won't bite, especially when I get to be around a pretty girl like you," he taunted._

Her hands were clung to the sheets of her bed on the sides of her, and she was hunched over slightly. Natasha put a hand on her shoulder and Wanda flinched, almost hitting her. Her breathing was ragged and her pupils were dilated. Natasha quickly pulled her hand away.

"Are you okay?" she urgently asked Wanda.

She shook her head violently, then put her head in her hands and started to sob. 

Touching hadn't been easy for Wanda ever since she escaped the Raft. The only person that could touch or hug her was Natasha, and even that was almost never. She would shrink away from everyone else. The first day of escaping the Raft, no one knew that Wanda would react from touching, so when Steve tried to comfortingly hold her hand, she backed away and whimpered, showing fear in her eyes. In her eyes, she saw them as predators.  _"Damn, she doesn't deserve this. This is so completely wrong!"_ is what Scott said when he saw what happened.

What haunts all of them are the screams they hear from her at night. Her nightmares were unbearable. Every time she has a nightmare, Natasha would always run into her room to comfort her (which would happen at least two or three times during the last two nights) and sometimes sleeping with her since she's the only person that Wanda is comfortable being physically close to. So not only is eating an issue, she's been sleep deprived. Sam suggested that her issue with eating could be affected, not just by the trauma, but because of the sleep deprivation.

"Oh, honey," Natasha started softly. "It's okay. We'll get through this together. I've got you."

Wanda put her hands down on her lap and looked at Natasha with tear-filled eyes.

"I just wish that you can start feeling like yourself again," Natasha whispered. "I hate those bastards for the shit they did to you. They deserve nothing but hell." She clenched her fists and tightly shut her eyes.

But then she felt Wanda lean into her side, wrapping her arms around Natasha. She opened her eyes and softened. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Wanda; one around her waist and one on the side of her head, almost protectively.

Then a knock came at the door.

"Oh my God," Natasha grumbled. "What?" she yelled.

"Hey, uh, we got a minor issue," came Steve's voice.

Natasha felt her heartbeat quicken. A minor issue isn't always a "minor issue" when Steve says it. "And what's that?"

"You need to come out here for yourself."

Natasha sighed. "I'll be right back honey," she whispered to Wanda, nuzzled her head, and wrapped a blanket around her. She had a big sister-like affection towards Wanda.

She opened the door and was immediately greeted with the worry on Steve's face. She bit her lip slightly and followed Steve into the open area of the Polish cabin. She felt her stomach turn with nervousness. When Natasha walked into the open area, she saw that everyone was gathered, and with them was Vision.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as calm as she could. She was still upset with Vision, especially taking the role of being Wanda's caretaker. Even if Vision did save her life, and she didn't doubt that he cared for Wanda, she was still highly guarded when it came to him since they were both on the same side under Tony Stark during the battle in Germany.

Vision didn't hesitate to answer the woman. "I know you don't fully trust me yet, Miss Romanov, but I can assure you that I'm here under good terms. As I mentioned, I care for all of you, especially Wanda, which is why I am here." He sighed and then continued saying, "My duty to Mr. Stark and The Sokovia Accords has me under the leadership of the United States government. They decided that it is best that my role is to help find the fugitives: you. I do not plan to take you in for reasons most of you know, however, I came to warn you. During a meeting as of yesterday, it has come to my attention that special operators under the head of the Raft have decided to put certain countries under a strict watch list. These countries include Germany, Austria, Sokovia, Italy, and Poland."

Natasha grew worried and not just for her team, but for Wanda. She'd rather suffer the trauma of the Raft than her. "This is why you came here... We need to leave."

"But when?" Scott asked.

Natasha looked over at him. "Tonight is best. We can't risk a second with them hunting us while we're in a country under their watch list."

"But where would we go?" Clint asked, concerned.

While most thought about a good, secure location to travel to, Steve killed the silence by saying, "Wakanda."

Everyone looked at him, and Clint almost glared at him. "What?"

"Wakanda. That's where we'll go. King T'challa and I have kindled a friendship while you were all in the Raft. Bucky decided to go into cryo in Wakanda and I was there for a while before finding this safe house located here. That's the best place to go."

They all looked around the room, waiting for rejections.

Then Natasha spoke saying, "Alright then. Let's pack up."


	11. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha discovers the horrors Wanda was inflicting on herself, and the team decides to do something nice for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Self-harm, mentions of abuse, and slight mentions of rape.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Poor Wanda D: but it's good that Vision is here to be with her and give her the love she deserves!

There was a knock at the door then Natasha walked in. She locked the door behind her and sat down next to Wanda. Natasha noticed that she looked nervous and concerned.

"Don't worry, honey. Everything is okay. We need to move locations. I'll tell you the reason why later. But for right now I'll help you pack, okay?" she asked.

Wanda nodded and hugged herself like she was cold or sick. This was going to be her life now, she realized. Constantly moving from location to location, never stopping. She never had a stable life before. Ever since she and Pietro were orphaned at 10, they constantly moved homes, and sometimes went homeless. It was the only life she ever knew. Emotions got the best of her.

_She was slammed against the wall of her cell. She cried out in pain. She gripped the arm that held her throat. She started to lose her sight. She felt like she would pass out. A chuckle came out of the guard's throat and he pulled out something. A large butcher knife. She gasped with the air she had left in her and screamed in pain when he cut the side of her thigh. It would surely leave a mark._

"Wanda?" came Natasha's voice. "Wanda, are you okay?"

She blinked a couple of times, coming back to reality, and nodded her head firmly. Natasha narrowed her eyes and sighed. "I know," she whispered when Wanda traced her hand down the scar on her thigh through her leggings.

"Come on, let's pack up," Natasha said and stood up. "It'll ease your mind." Wanda stood up and followed her to where a spacious duffel bag lay.

She sat on the floor and Natasha handed her the unfamiliar clothing to put inside. She stacked her shirts and pants, as well as her undergarments. When Natasha reached a couple of the hoodies on the bottom drawer, she let out a soft gasp.

"Wanda, what's... what's this?" she asked and pulled out a small pocket knife that lay under the stack of hoodies.

Wanda's eyes widened. She swallowed hard and watched as Natasha studied the knife.

"Did you... use this on yourself or is this for protection?" she asked.

Wanda just sat still, eyes on the pocket knife.

"Wanda, answer me," her voice became firm, but she was still trying to be quiet. "What did you do?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed and she reached for Wanda's right arm and dragged the sleeve up. No cuts. When she reached for her left arm, Wanda stopped her hand.

"What do you not want me to see?" Natasha asked fiercely.

Wanda bit her lip and let go of her hand. Natasha reached for her other sleeve and gently pulled it up. Her face hardened with fear as her predictions were correct. A few cuts stained her arm. There were three that were close to her elbow. _They're still fresh so this must have been at least within a day_ , Natasha assumed.

Natasha softened as she saw Wanda's scared expression.  _She's scared that I'll be angry with her,_ Natasha thought. "Shhh, I'm not upset. It's okay. I understand," she whispered as she pulled a sobbing Wanda into a hug.

"We can talk on the way to where we're going. The team needs to know about your unstable condition," she said.

Wanda pulled away and shook her head frantically.

"They need to know, Wanda. I'll talk to them since I know interacting with them, with anyone, is extremely hard for you, okay? You don't have to do anything, but I want you to rest," she quietly and sweetly said.

Wanda nodded slowly. She really didn't want to let them know, but if Natasha was willing to do all the talking in this, then she'd feel better.

They continued to pack and Natasha put the pocket knife into a pocket in her leather jacket. When they were done, Wanda lifted the duffel bag before Natasha grabbed it and gently pulled it out of her hands. "Let me. You need to rest. You're already weak."

Wanda paused and then nodded. Natasha put her arm around Wanda and held the duffel bag on her other shoulder. They headed towards the door and before Natasha paused and said, "Oh, there's something else you need to know. Vision's here. He's the one who warned us that we needed to leave for reasons I'll tell you when we get to our destination."

Wanda's eyes lit up and her breathing became shallow. She was excited but nervous. The last time she saw him, she was being rescued from the Raft. She was being saved from a third, horrid fate. 

Natasha looked down at her. "Are you okay with seeing him again?"

She nodded and swallowed hard. Natasha smiled slightly.

Wanda took a deep breath when she walked into the open area, still in Natasha's arm. She saw Vision and he turned around and sweetly smiled when he saw her. She still looked like when he saved her. Her neck was in bandages to heal her stitches. Her face was still bruised and some places were dark red from dried blood. She still looked completely exhausted. He became saddened at her appearance, but he was happy that she was safe. 

Natasha gave him a stern, warning look that told him to stay back. He'd respectfully oblige, even if his heart was telling him to go to her. He didn't know how she was coping from all the trauma, but he knew that it wasn't good if Natasha was warning him off.

However, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was, even though she was beaten and torn. 

He was always beautiful in his eyes.

Natasha set down Wanda's duffel bag next to the pile of the other's from her teammates. "Do you want to come with me while I pack my things?" she whispered to Wanda.

She nodded shyly and walked with Natasha to her room.

"How is she doing?" Vision asked sadly to Clint.

Clint shook his head. "Not good. She reacts badly to touching, except with Natasha. She won't even talk to anyone. I guess just how they threatened her and shocked her when she did talk affected her that much... and I wanna kill all of them for that," he growled. "They took her confidence away. The worst part is that she won't eat. She hasn't eaten since she escaped that goddamn place. It's because of the force-feeding."

"What?" Vision asked, surprised.

Clint looked both horrified and angry. "That guard. He did this to her. He force-fed her and gripped her jaw if she didn't accept the food he was giving her. God, I hated every minute of watching that. He'd sometimes grip her throat and bang her head against the wall. She was sometimes slapped too. That one guard did all those things to her and got away with every bit of it. He was the same guard that used the poor thing. He was the guard you killed, and I respect you for that." He looked at Vision with grateful eyes. "Natasha has been helping her cope with all that she's been through, but so far she's made little progress. I hope she can recover in Wakanda."

_My dear Wanda, what have they done to you?_

"I'm so sorry that all of this happened. I never meant for her to get hurt like this," Vision said remorsefully.

Clint glanced at him. "What's done is done. All we can do now is help Wanda the best we can."

Just a few minutes later, Wanda and Natasha walked out after everyone else had packed up and were ready to leave. Wanda stayed close behind Natasha, holding her hand. She looked drowsy and sleepy. It was nearly 11:30 PM and everyone else was on edge from being tired.

"Let's head out, we can rest on the way there," Steve said.

Everyone took their bags, with the exception of Natasha carrying both her and Wanda's bags, and headed towards the Quinjet. 

Wanda pulled on a thick coat because even in the summer, Poland was still cold. Her stomach turned with dread as she feared her teammate's reactions when Natasha told them of what she discovered earlier. She fiddled with her hands as she boarded the ship, staying close behind Natasha. 

They both sat down together and everyone made sure to give Wanda the space she needed, and she was grateful for that even though they were in a small jet.

Natasha rubbed Wanda's back reassuringly, and Wanda curled into her side, hiding her face.

"Everything's gonna be okay, sweetheart," Natasha whispered comfortingly. "Don't worry."

Natasha waited for a while until Wanda was asleep and gently laid her down, carefully wrapping a blanket around her. She walked over to where everyone was gathered, whispering about their current situation.

"Do you think she'll wake up from a nightmare again?" Sam asked, concerned.

Natasha glanced back at a peacefully sleeping Wanda. "Maybe. She hasn't had a good night of sleep from her nightmares, so I hope not. But it seems likely, sadly."

Vision looked troubled. It hurt to know that Wanda was struggling with nightmares and not being able to rest. He wished he could take those hurtful dreams away.

Natasha cleared her throat. "Um... there's something you all should know, but please don't bring this up except with me." She sighed and continued, "When I was helping Wanda pack up, I found something in the drawer." She reached into her leather jacket and pulled out a pocket knife. 

Everyone looked either shocked, heartbroken, or both. Vision felt his mind spin. No, she couldn't have, right?

"I thought... I didn't want to think it was because she hurt herself until I saw her arm. I didn't know that she'd reach this point, but she did," her voice was heavy-hearted. "The poor thing... Please just try to help her as best as you all can."

Clint looked infuriated. He jerked a bit. His eyes were wild with anger. He quickly threw his fist against the wall out of frustration and hatred before Vision caught his wrist and gestured to Wanda who was still asleep.

Then Scott spoke up saying, "I know we can't do much since she won't let us even be close to her, but I say we do something nice. When we get to Wakanda, I wanna make sure she has the best bedroom there is with the softest silk sheets. We should all try to get the best gifts for her, something to cheer her up. Maybe something that means a lot to her. I think that's the least we could do. She deserves so much better treatment than the crap she dealt with at the Raft."

"You're right," Natasha said, feeling a little better. "We can't change what she did--" She put the pocket knife back into her jacket. "--But we can start giving her a better life. Let's do it."

Steve nodded. "I can ask King T'Challa about some special treatment for her. She deserves a nice place to finally relax. I can also ask of some gifts we can bring her. Maybe we can give her things that remind her of Sokovia."

"What about Sokovian chocolate?" Sam suggested cheerfully. "I know she absolutely loves it. I caught her a few times at the Compound in the middle of the night eating some," he chuckled.

"That's a start," Natasha said. "She'll need to start eating again, unfortunately. I hope we can help her with that in Wakanda."

"I believe that I can travel to the Compound to retrieve her jewelry and collections from Sokovia," Vision joined the conversation.

"Also good," Natasha replied. "It'll remind her of her home. That'll hopefully bring some warmth into her life."

Clint had calmed down enough to talk again. "I wanna get her flowers. Classic, I know, but she loves when she gets her favorite: Amaryllis. Plus, they grow in specific places, and one of them happens to be in South Africa. I can also try to get in contact with Laura and the kids and see if they wanna write personal letters to her."

Natasha beamed. "That would be absolutely perfect, Clint." She looked over at Wanda and smiled. "She'll love this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Awww, look at them being so thoughtful! They're the best <3


	12. Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team settles in Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of past abuse and rape.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Natasha is such a mama bear. <3

_"Please, no!" she whimpered before a shock prevented her from making any noise except for a high-pitched scream. The pain was unlike anything she felt before. The electricity cruelly pulsed through her pale, soft skin, giving it a crimson red look, spread around the visible parts of her neck which would surely transform into charcoal-colored post-burns sooner or later._

_She saw the guard's mouth quirk up when he saw her eyes filled with terror while his were filled with excitement._

Wanda bolted up from her sleep with a gasp, panting and sweating. She woke up dizzy and frightened. She shakily put her hands around her neck and her breathing calmed when she didn't find a shock collar.

"Hey, shhh, I'm right here," came Natasha's sweet voice. Attention was brought to Wanda when they saw Natasha quickly went over to her. A concerned, uneasy aura filled the atmosphere of the Quinjet.

Wanda watched in a haze as Natasha sat down next to her. She gently pulled Wanda into her side and put her hand to the side of her face, shielding her, almost protectively as if she didn't want more attention to be brought to the situation.

Vision watched from afar, carefully, to analyze what was happening.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she whispered to Wanda.

She nodded her head into Natasha's shoulder. She tried her best not to sob and felt tears that threatened to trickle from the pressure of being around so many people in a small aircraft.

"Don't worry, honey. We're almost to our destination. It's almost three in the morning. Once we get there, I'll make sure you get right to a comfortable bed for you to sleep in. Does that sound okay?" she asked sweetly.

Wanda nodded again. A comfortable bed sounds nice right about now, and being in a safe place would be soothing. She yawned, letting her tiredness take over the dissipating adrenaline rush.

Natasha smiled. "I'll stay by your side until we're there. Try to sleep if you can."

Wanda nodded sleepily and snuggled into Natasha's side, curling up.

Vision softened at the sight, despite being slightly jealous at the scene of Wanda being comforted by someone else other than him, but he understood why. He was saddened that she wouldn't be her normal self for a while longer, but he would try his best to protect her from further harm. It's the least he could do for her.

His feelings for her have grown in the past few days. He didn't realize how much he cared and, perhaps, loved her until he saw her for the first time about to be raped. He felt his heart completely shatter at the sight. He explored those feelings afterward and came to the conclusion that yes, this was most definitely love.

He felt his heart swell with warmth when she started to fall asleep again. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.  _Rest well, love. Sweet dreams._

In a few more minutes, they arrived. King T'Challa was nice enough to wake up at this hour to greet them.

"We're here," Steve said quietly as to not wake up Wanda. He started to land the jet.

Scott groaned sleepily. He sat with his arm on a box and knuckles holding up his head. His eyes were closed. Clint stared at him. "Really dude?"

He opened his tired eyes and looked at him. "I'm tired, 'kay?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Whatever, cheese stick."

"Since when did you decide to start calling me that?" Scott slightly raised his voice and his tone was accusatory.

He chuckled, "Since I caught you eating cheese sticks for breakfast yesterday."

Sam choked back a laugh. "Bro, you gotta admit, cheese sticks are good," he said as he grabbed his bags.

"Yeah, but for breakfast? Come on man," Clint said.

Suddenly, Natasha let out a loud whisper, "Shush!" She looked down at Wanda who was now laying on her lap, sleeping soundly.

"Oh shit," Clint whispered. "Sorry."

Natasha looked up at Vision while picking up Wanda. "Vision, can you help take Wanda's bags as well as mine? I'm gonna carry Wanda to bed so I don't disturb her."

"Of course, Miss Romanov," Vision happily replied.

"Please, call me Natasha."

"Right, of course, Natasha."

Everyone headed outside and looked around in awe. The city was gorgeous at night. The lights met them with a warm, steady glow. It was peaceful and calming to their anxious nerves. They walked down the landing to meet King T'Challa with royal guards at his side. He immediately looked concerned when he saw Wanda.

"Is this her? I remember briefly confronting her during the battle in Germany." He walked up to Wanda still in Natasha's arms.

Natasha smiled. "It's good to see you again, King T'Challa. I assume Steve told you that she needs medical help."

"Yes. I have already prepared a suitable place for her to stay in and she'll have all the privacy she needs to recover. Nurses will be available for your needs as well. Captain Rogers," he turned towards Steve. "I have sent requests for the gifts you recommended for Miss Maximoff."

"Thank you," he replied. "She needs all the comfort and rest she can get. She's been through a lot."

"Of course, and I have requested that she will receive proper help for dietary needs that you explained earlier. My sister, Shuri, will help with a meal plan and therapy."

Natasha sighed and almost teared up. "Thank you for your help."

"It is no trouble at all," T'Challa replied. "Now, all of you must rest now. I have assigned quarters in the same corridor for you all to stay at. And please," he paused, "stay as long as you need to."

They started to walk into the palace. Vision admired the inside. The contrast of ivory and dark gray walls were breathtaking. He was in awe. But of course, he couldn't stay for long. He was planning to leave for the Compound so he could collect some of Wanda's things.

Vision's gaze landed on Wanda, curled up in Natasha's arms. His heart melted at the sight. She was so beautiful to him. He couldn't stop smiling at the sight. He felt Sam bump his elbow into his side.

"So you got a thing for her, huh?" he asked quietly.

"It really is that obvious," Vision whispered to himself. "How many people know about this?" he asked with an answer to Sam's question.

"Beats me. I know Clint's kinda edgy with the situation. I mean, he treats Wanda like a daughter so of course, he's gonna have a protective side. How many people have come up to you with their assumptions?"

"So far it has been Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, and now you. I'm sure Natasha knows."

"Bet she does. Well, just don't give up on her. I'm pretty sure she's got something for you too," Sam said before ending the conversation.

Vision felt his synthetic heart flutter at that. Maybe there was a chance she had feelings for him despite what Tony said about her having a strong dislike towards him. He couldn't imagine how she could feel about him after what she experienced. Her life was filled with unimaginable horrors when she was inside the walls of the Raft. He shivered when he thought of the sight of her being raped. She shouldn't have to experience such terrors. She shouldn't have her first time with someone completely unbeknownst to her and forced upon her fragile body.

He wondered if that would affect their future relationship. He wanted to explore a romantic relationship with Wanda and that would usually lead up to a close, physical relationship. He wondered if they'd ever get to that point. She'd been so mentally affected by the pleasure they forced upon her that she may not want to explore that physical aspect with him. It angered him that she would most likely fear a physical relationship because of the terrible sexual abuse she endured. 

Vison believed that Wanda deserved a physical relationship filled with love and passion, not fear and apathy. 

He watched as Wanda was carried into her bedroom. It filled him with hope and happiness knowing that she would get the right help in Wakanda.

Natasha carefully lay Wanda down on the soft, feather bed. She quietly removed her shoes and socks and placed them by the wall. She gently pulled the sheets and comforter from under her and placed them on top. She kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Wanda," she whispered.

Natasha walked out of her room to find Steve, but not before asking Vision to place Wanda's bags by the door to her room. Natasha grabbed her bags from Vision and placed them in her room. She walked down the corridor and found Steve talking to T'Challa.

"Hey, do think we could set the gifts in her room tonight for when she wakes up?" she asked.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, that's what we're talking about right now. We have most of the gifts, except for her collections from the Compound and Clint's letters from his family."

"We can give those to her later," Natasha responded.

King T'Challa's aids walked into the corridor with the gifts and handed them to Natasha and Steve. Chocolates from Sokovia, Amaryllis flowers, soaps, lotions, and some comfortable, incredibly soft blankets. There was also a letter which the team wrote encouraging and sweet personal notes for Wanda. Natasha saw it and planned on writing emboldening words.

"She'll love this. Thank you so much," Steve said with bright eyes.

"Of course, and we also prepared medical and psychological treatment for her tomorrow. Miss Romanov," T'Challa turned towards her, "we would appreciate if you accompanied her due to your close bond with Miss Maximoff."

Natasha nodded. "I'll definitely be there with her. She needs support and comfort."

"Good. Please, enjoy your stay here despite the conflict you're facing," T'Challa said before walking away with his aids.

Natasha looked at Steve. "Let's go put these in her room."

He nodded and they headed to Wanda's quarters and quietly set the gifts on the dresser.

She said goodnight to Steve and looked at the paper with the team's encouraging words for Wanda. She smiled when she read them. She looked over at Wanda who was still sleeping and sat on the small desk.

She thought for a second, smiled, and grabbed a pen and started to write.


	13. Gifts and Examinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda finds the gifts from her teammates and undergoes medical treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of abuse, rape, and electroshock.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** The parent Avengers are honestly the best <3 We don't deserve them. Wanda is so blessed to have them.

Wanda woke up to sunlight streaming into the unfamiliar bedroom. The smell of lavender filled her nostrils. She panicked for a moment and sat up straight until she remembered that they moved locations. She sighed heavily and collapsed back into bed. She stared at the ceiling. Something felt wrong and odd.

She woke up without a nightmare. That's a first. She felt relieved from not having another nightmare. It was painfully tiring waking up scared multiple times during the night and finally in the morning.

She turned her head to look out the floor to ceiling window, halfway draped with beautiful green curtains, and rested both of her hands on her stomach. God, it was beautiful. Her eyes glistened as she took in the view of the futuristic-looking city. She just had to turn on her side to get a better view.  _Wait, where are we exactly?_ Wherever it was, it was peaceful and serene. She relaxed a bit before, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something sitting on the dresser. She turned to look and what she saw made her smile a bit. There were flowers, folded blankets, a basket of bath products, and what looked like a box of chocolates. She also noticed a single envelope in front of it all. She tilted her head out of curiosity.

She looked around the room and sat up. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before and her shoes were by the wall next to the bed. She carefully and nervously walked over to the dresser at the opposite side of the room. She lightly bit her lip and smiled as she saw that the flowers were her favorite: Amaryllis. She bent over slightly, pulling her hair back with her hands as she smelled them. Their scent was ideal to her. She loved it. She looked over to the box of chocolates and her eyes lit up when she saw that they were Sokovian. It's been a while since she's had them, but then her stomach turned with fear as she didn't have the courage to eat. God, how she hated it.

She shook her head and looked at the other gifts. She felt the softness of the folded blanket and felt like immediately curling up on the bed with it wrapped around her. She also looked at the soaps and lotions in the basket. She smiled when she noticed that they were scented with spearmint and eucalyptus, one of her favorite bath scents. She looked at the envelope that stood out among the rest of the gifts. She was filled with some excitement when she saw that the card had her name written in cursive. Vision's writing. She couldn't mistake his perfect, unique cursive. Her heart was filled with warmth. She took the envelope and sat down on the desk that was next to the dresser and in front of the window.

She carefully opened the envelope and took out the carefully folded piece of paper and unfolded it. From left to right, top to bottom, she read the handwritten notes from all of her teammates.

The first was from Sam:

_Let me start off by saying how proud I am of you. You are so strong, Wanda. So strong. Even if you don't realize it. You've made it so far despite the trauma you faced. You've experienced more than any of us have in the Raft. We're so proud of you for not giving up yet, even if you still have challenges that you're still facing right now._

_We'll always be by your side no matter what. We all love and care for you and we're here to listen if you need to talk. I'll always listen, Wanda._

_Best wishes, Sam._

It made her smile. The writing was short but every word was not wasted. It was filled with meaning.

The next was from Scott:

_Hey there, Wanda. You are such a precious gift from God. I'm so glad that I've gotten to know you, even if it was in the worst of circumstances. But I gotta say that from the stories of heard about you, I know you are so much more than what I've seen from the Raft. You are so powerful and bewitching, and you are honestly amazing for that. I wanna say that you are probably the most powerful Avenger I've come to know (don't tell Thor I said that.)_

She chuckled from his humor. He had a unique gift for making people laugh.

_To be honest, I'm really sorry that you had to experience all that terrible stuff. You didn't deserve it then, and you definitely don't deserve it now. You've gone through so much already in the past, and you deserve to have a good, peaceful life. That's all I wish for you._

_\- Scott_

Her heart warmed at the message. She sighed with contentment.

She looked at the next writing, and it was from Clint:

_Hey, baby girl. I hope you're doing better. You're so precious and sweet, Wanda. Don't let anyone take that away from you. I know how hard it was for you to experience the torture at that dreadful place. I wish I could've done more for you because you shouldn't have experienced all of that. But I'm so thankful that you get time to recover and rest here. I hope you enjoy the flowers. I know they're you're favorite._

_Wanda, please know that I am 100% here for you. I know that it'll take time for you to talk again, but if you ever need help, please talk to me. I wanna help you so much. I hate seeing you go through all this pain. Love you, kiddo._

_With all the love in my heart, Clint._

She started to sniffle. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. Clint was like a father to her, so this meant so much. She tried to hold back an overflow of tears so she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She continued.

The next message was from Steve:

_Wanda,_

_I am so sincerely sorry for putting you into this mess. If I knew the horrors you were going to experience, then I would've made sure you stayed at the Compound. But I want to thank you for standing by my side through all of this. It means so much to me and to the rest of our team. We want you to know that you are probably the best person we have on this team for the sacrifice you made of safety to help me and to help Bucky. I knew if he were out of cryo, he would say the same thing. He would be so grateful that you took part in all of this._

_You are one amazing powered individual. Be proud of that, Scarlet Witch. Embrace it and let it make you stronger than before._

_Remember that all of us care about you. We're here to support you. I hope you start feeling like yourself again soon._

_Your teammate,_

_Steve_

Her tears were barely trickling down her cheeks. She was so committed to this team, and it filled her with happiness knowing that Steve acknowledged her participation despite the trauma and fears that haunt her.

She wiped her cheek with her sleeve and continued.

The next was from Natasha:

_Hey sweetie. Hope you're feeling better today. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when we got here. I didn't wanna wake you up._

_I hope these messages are encouraging to you. You're such a fighter. I'm so proud of you for making it this far. You are honestly one of the strongest people I know. Keep moving forward. But don't worry because I'll always be by your side during your recovery._

_We all love you, Wanda. You are so special to all of us. We will always take care of you whenever you need to be taken care of._

_Stay strong for me._

_Your friend, Nat._

Tears became heavier as she read Natasha's message. Nat has been with her ever since she escaped the Raft. She was like a big sister. Wanda would always love Natasha for the way she took care of her. Everything Natasha has done was for Wanda's benefit. She always took time out of her day to comfort her and to help her when she needed someone to cry to.

That was something she'd always be grateful for.

The last message was from Vision:

_My darling Wanda,_

"Darling" wasn't something Vision would start a message with, but she thought it was sweet.

_Though I haven't been with you much, I am constantly amazed at how brave you have been every time I do see you. You are perfectly amazing, Wanda, in so many ways. I know you don't think highly of yourself Wanda, but I want you to know that you are so much more than you believe you are._

_You are a gorgeous woman, dear. Inside and out. I am always mesmerized by how beautiful you are every day._

_You're a powerful human being, sweetheart. You have a precious gift that is something that I admire. No matter how people might think poorly about your abilities, I have an extraordinary veneration for them._

_My love,_

She slightly shivered at the words. She couldn't tell if she was nervous in a good or bad way.

_You mean so much to me. You, Wanda Maximoff, are such a precious gift to me in so many ways, and I could never ask for more from you. I care deeply about you, and I believe that those feelings go far greater than that._

_I am deeply sorry for letting you be carried away to such a wretched place. It is truly my fault that you experienced such horrors, and I regret it deeply. I do not ask for your forgiveness, but I wish for your recovery and safety. Please, darling, do not give up on yourself. I wish you the best during your time of healing._

_I promise, love, I will protect you from any future harm._

_Sincerely, Vision._

Her breath hitched and her tears rapidly poured from her eyes. She put her hand to her mouth to stop a sob from escaping. She hadn't realized that she meant so much to him, and even more. She never believed that he would have deep feelings towards her, but apparently, he did. It was something she wanted to explore with Vision when the time was right, however, she felt comforted by his sweet message and she clutched the paper to her chest. She was so thankful for everyone in her life and how much they cared.

"You doing okay?" came Natasha's voice.

Wanda almost jumped from shock. She quickly spun around to see her dear friend. She nodded slightly.

Natasha looked at what Wanda was holding and immediately smiled.

"You read the letter," she stated. "Explains the tears and red nose you got there." She walked over to her and sat on her heels, slightly lower than Wanda, and held her hand firmly in hers. 

Natasha cleared her throat. "Kind T'Challa has scheduled some medical examinations for you today--" She saw Wanda shaking her head firmly. Her eyes were filled with worry and fear.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. I'll be with you the entire time. I can answer all the questions for you, okay?" she asked.

Wanda slowly nodded, but was still uncomfortable and not at all confident. 

"We're gonna get you working toward a steady recovery. We've set up a plan to help you start eating again. The nurses wanna test you for any illnesses or infections you may have gotten when you were...being used." She squeezed Wanda's hand lightly. "But you're gonna have to tell them or at least me everything that they did to you. I know it'll be uncomfortable, but it's for your safety. Now let's go, I'll help you get there since you're still very weak."

Wanda let out a very quiet "Okay." Natasha smiled softly and helped Wanda up. "You should change before we leave," she said and Wanda nodded but then asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in Wakanda," she said and smiled.

Wanda felt dazed by how amazing the city was. Wakanda. She'd never been there before since it's closed off from the rest of the world. But she felt better since she knew she would be safe here.

"I'll be outside," Natasha said.

Natasha gave her privacy as she changed and Vision approached her.

"Is Wanda doing well?" he asked, concerned.

"Not really. She did start to talk for a moment. Even if it's very little, it's progress. I'm about to take her to the medical facility on the bottom floor for examination. The poor dear, I don't know what else those bastards did to her. She's nervous about talking."

Vision nodded sadly. "Please tell me how it goes."

"Of course," Natasha replied. "How was your trip to the Compound last night?"

"It was fine. I'm concerned that Mr. Stark is suspicious of me due to my arriving and leaving so abruptly. However, I managed to collect her most admired possessions."

"Great. We can give them to her after her appointment," she replied and he nodded, walking away.

Wanda walked out of the room and Natasha put her arm around her seeing as she was slumped over slightly. They started walking towards the elevators. Wanda started to shake as soon as they walked in.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Natasha asked.

"I feel like I'm gonna collapse," Wanda responded quietly.

Natasha almost jumped with excitement from the sentence Wanda said, despite the urgency. She felt relieved that Wanda was starting to talk. She tightened and secured her grip on Wanda and when they arrived at the medical facility, she quickly walked Wanda over to the examination table and set her down.

"Miss Romanov and Miss Maximoff, thank you for arriving on time. We will begin the examination as soon as possible," one of the female nurses said.

Natasha nodded. "Thank you for doing this."

"Of course," the nurse responded.

Wanda started to purse her lips, her brows furred, and she started to tap on the examination table quietly. Natasha noticed her anxiety and rubbed her back comfortingly. "You're gonna be okay," she whispered to her. "Hold onto my hand." And Wanda did.

The nurse came back with medical supplies such as vials, needles, bandages, and others. The first thing the nurse did was to check Wanda's blood pressure. She gently touched Wanda's arm and she flinched.

"Hey, it's okay,  just focus on me," Natasha said.

Wanda's heart was rapidly beating at this point and Natasha helped her with controlling her breathing.

The nurse wrapped the inflatable rubber cuff around her arm. She pumped the cuff for a few moments. The nurse smiled, "110 over 70." She wrote down her findings.

This went on with testing vitamin levels, heart rate, infections, and other illnesses.

"She has a hemoglobin level of 9. If it gets any lower, a blood transfusion will most likely be needed. Make sure she's taking a high dose of iron. 80mg of iron pills per day is recommended," one nurse said.

Another nurse spoke up later, "We haven't detected any infections or illnesses, but her BMI is poor." She explained to Natasha about getting a feeding plan and another specialist would come in to help with feeding therapy. "Her height is 5'6" and her weight is 104.6 lbs. We recommend working on her weight as much as possible or this will have severe consequences."

Afterward, they tested her for illnesses from the rape, though Wanda was extremely uncomfortable during that. Natasha stood by her, quietly reassuring her that everything would be okay.

Wanda quietly explained what the guard did to her in the Raft, but in private with Natasha and one female nurse. The report reads:

_Miss Maximoff has no indication of pregnancy. She has no STDs or other infections._

_Miss Maximoff was forced to give pleasure sexually, however, the unidentified man did not release fluids. She was orally raped and fluids were released, but no harm other than swelling was detected._

_Bruises and small cuts were left on Miss Maximoff's thighs and breasts, but nothing is severe._

_Miss Maximoff described that the Raft prison guards did inject her with anesthesia when the Raft scientists ran tests on her inhuman abilities. She explained that she was fully awake during their examinations, however, no surgery was used._

The last thing the nurses did was check her neck and electroshock. They gently removed the wrap already placed. It was such a terrifying scene that some of the nurses almost gasped. There were stitches that Sam Wilson professionally placed to prevent serious bleeding. But the rest of her neck was covered in an ashy post-burn, dried blood, and other scars. There were some healing marks of needles that were put there from the Raft scientists.

The nurses cleaned her wounds and tried to gently remove as many marks as they could, but there was not much of a difference. Time would heal many of the marks. They rewrapped her neck with fresh bandages and wraps before dismissing Wanda.

She and Natasha thanked the nurses and took the medical reports with them back to the bedroom corridor. Wanda let out a deep sigh as soon as they got into the elevator. She leaned against Natasha's shoulder and she put her arm around Wanda.

"I'm so proud of you for getting the courage to talk again," Natasha said sweetly. "Love you, girl. You're doing so well. Do you think you could try eating again?" she asked.

"Maybe...maybe something small," she responded quietly.

"Of course. I'll go grab something from the kitchen. How about we try soup again?" Natasha asked.

Wanda nodded. "Okay."

They walked down the corridor and passed by some of their team. Wanda fidgeted nervously before she entered her room.

"I'll be back," Natasha said before closing her door.

As she walked to the kitchen, Vision approached. "How is she doing?"

"Better than I expected honestly. Despite the physical weaknesses and trauma still left to deal with, she did so well. Even if it was hard for her, she talked fully and found the courage to let the nurses examine her. I'm so proud of her," Natasha said excitedly.

"Wonderful."

"She said she was up to try eating so I'm gonna grab some light foods for her to eat."

Vision sighed in relief. He was so proud of Wanda for being so brave. "Do you know why she decided to start talking again?" he asked curiously.

Natasha paused and thought for a moment. "Honestly, I think it was because of the letter," she said and walked away.

Vision turned around and saw Wanda standing no more than 10 feet away from him.

"It was," she said quietly.

Vision smiled when he heard her beautiful Sokovian accent again. He felt his synthetic heart swell with love and warmth from the sight of her.

 _But,_ her voice telepathically entered his mind.  _I would prefer if you confessed your feelings to me in person._ She smiled slightly.  _Your message was encouraging, Vis. I didn't know you felt that way about me._

 _Wanda,_ his voice reached her mind.  _I know we have been in rather difficult times, and I know that you have a strong disliking towards me--_

_I never really hated you, Vis. To be honest, I have feelings towards you as well. Romantic feelings..._

Wanda moved closer to him.

_And if you're willing, one day, maybe we could see if this could work?_

Vision moved closer to her.

_I would love to pursue that with you, yes._

Words couldn't describe how he felt. He was happy, anxious, and relieved all at the same time. It warmed his chest knowing that Wanda reciprocated his feelings.

She stepped an inch closer to him and gently touched his fingers with hers, encouraging him to move his hand closer to hers. He carefully held her hand in his, happy to finally be able to touch her again.

_You're not afraid?_

_Never of you, Vis. Not after what I read._

Vision moved his head closer to hers and she looked up at him. She could feel her heart thumping inside her chest. She moved her head closer and their breath mingled, almost a kiss. She could almost feel his lips on hers. Then he looked into her eyes, trying to find rejection, but there was none.

He closed the gap between them. She pushed with the same amount of force.

Vision felt sparks as he kissed her. He thought he may be malfunctioning. He loved the feel of her soft lips, the way her breath caressed his cheek. He found her to be quite tempting.

Wanda felt the same way. To kiss Vision wasn't like anything else. She felt such a connection when she kissed him. She felt her feelings intensify as he added more pressure, almost deepening the kiss.

"Holy shit!" Sam yelled from across the corridor.


	14. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda makes progress with her recovery and her relationship with Vision grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of past abuse, electroshock, self-harm, and rape.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Wanda and Vision are honestly the cutest I can't--

"Holy shit!" Sam yelled from across the corridor.

Wanda and Vision quickly pulled apart from their kiss, leaving a popping sound when they did, but still held hands. They looked over to Sam who was staring at them while holding a bag of popcorn. Wanda blushed when she realized that they were caught.

"S-Sam!" Wanda let out. "How long were you standing there?" Her voice was tinged with nervousness.

"Long enough to know that I'm twenty bucks richer," he said and put a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "Clint!" he yelled out.

"What?" Clint groaned as he opened his bedroom door. "I was about to take a nap."

Sam held out his hand. "Dude, give me my twenty."

Clint looked taken aback. "No, what? Why?" 

"I was so right about them. You missed it!" he said excitedly.

"You bet on us?" Wanda said accusingly and surprisingly. 

"Uh, _yeah_ ," Sam said with a sound of a 'duh.'

Wanda turned towards Vision. "What? Did they expect this to happen?" she said while slightly shaking her head.

Vision sighed, "Apparently."

"Okay, now gimmie my twenty," Sam said again.

"Wait, wait, wait," Clint responded with putting his hands up. "What happened?"

"They. Freaking. Kissed," Sam said, head bowed low but eyes still looking at Clint. "I knew this was gonna happen!" He smiled brightly. "I call best man at the wedding."

Everyone snickered, and Wanda hid her face in her hands. "Woah, chill out. There is no wedding, no relationship, and certainly no kissing," Clint said disapprovingly.

"Pfft. Wanda, Vision, tell him that you guys did just kiss and this is official. I need my twenty," Sam pleaded.

Clint looked over at them and raised a brow.

Wanda fidgeted nervously. "Is that any of your business?" she asked as sternly as she could despite the tension.

"Well if you're gonna stick with us, then we should know, right Clint?" Sam asked. "I mean, you're practically a dad to her."

"Um, yes. I should know," Clint responded.

Wanda shook her head. "No, no, no. This is  _none_ of your business. My relationship with Vision is private and you aren't obligated to know about everything. Yes, we did kiss, I'll give you that. But in no way can you decide whether this is official, whether it will go anywhere or not, or if you'll be the best man at our supposed future wedding,  _Sam._ " She gave him a death stare and he stood back. "Yes, Clint, you are very protective of me and I'm grateful that you care, but if I want to pursue a relationship with Vision, I will," she said confidently.

Clint took a step towards Wanda. "But--"

Wanda shook her head. "I don't believe you get a say in this unless you believe Vision will be a danger to me."

"I'm not ready for my kid to grow up this fast," he said to himself. "Dang, my kid has a boyfriend...but I got a shotgun..."

"Hey!" she yelled at him. "I heard that. I'm also not your kid."

Clint paused and then let out a laugh, "Oh, Wanda...I know, but I care about you so, so much. You're like a daughter to me. You've been like that ever since Sokovia... I may be a bit overprotective of you sometimes, but those are just dad instincts. I love you, kiddo, and I wouldn't pry into your relationship with Vision. He's a good person. I doubted him at first, but he saved you from that son of a bitch. Any guy like that is perfect for you, so I say go for it."

"And I say give me my twenty," Sam said from behind.

"Okay, okay," Clint gave in. "I'll get you your twenty when I actually get money. You realize that I got nothing, right? Anyways, I'm glad that you're happy with him, and I'm so goddamn happy that you're talking again." He moved closer to Wanda. "Can I...?" He held his hand out.

Wanda smiled softly and ran into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. He hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered. "I missed your smile."

Wanda sniffled and let out a soft sob. "I missed you too."

"I hated watching you in the Raft and not being able to help you. It hurt watching you suffer."

"I know," she sobbed, "I know." She held onto him tightly, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

They broke their hug. "I'll always be down the hall if you ever need me, 'kay?" He looked down at her with slightly sad, red eyes.

"Yeah," she whispered and nodded. 

"That was so sweet. I think I'm gonna cry," Sam said.

Clint looked at him, "Really?" He sighed and turned his attention back at Wanda. "I'll see you later, kiddo. Oh, and," he pointed at Vision who was looking a little nervous now, "if you break her heart, I'll break you."

"You already tried that," Vision grumbled.

Clint glared at him for a moment and they both laughed.

"Of course," he started. "I understand, but you don't need to worry about that. I'll treat her well."

"I know you will," Clint said before disappearing into his room.

"I'm gonna go play solitaire. Have fun you two," Sam said in a flirtatious tone and winked. He walked into his bedroom.

Wanda turned towards Vision and laughed a bit. Her laugh warmed his chest He smiled and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. She leaned into his touch. Her eyes fluttered shut and she smiled. His eyes softened and his heart melted at the sight.

"I..." she started. "We don't have to rush this. I don't want to. I'm not ready for a serious relationship yet. Let's not make this a thing just quite yet, is that okay?"

"Of course, Wanda. I know you need to still recover," he sweetly said.

They were happy with just remaining friends for the time being. He would gladly wait for her because he believed she was worth waiting for. However, it was relieving to know that she accepted his feelings and genuinely returned them.

"I can still promise you that you are most definitely the one for me, so please, don't worry. My heart is only yours when the time comes," she reassured him.

Vision squeezed her hand and nodded. "I know, dear. You're worth waiting for."

She smiled with content, but her eyes still looked tired and miserable. He was worried that she may be hiding something, or that her suffering went further than he knew. _The self-harm_. He knew that he shouldn't bring up the self-harm, it wasn't something that she would be comfortable with talking about, but he still wanted to let her know that it was alright to talk to him if she needed help. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you," he whispered. "Please don't let yourself drown in misery. Reach out to me if you need comfort. I assure you that you will find peace."

She pulled him into a hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered, on the verge of crying again.

It was so heartbreaking to hear her strained voice, her sobs, and her pain. He could hear the shakiness in her voice and it pained him to listen. He felt the urge to bring comfort to her. He lifted one of the arms from around her waist to her back and leaned his head against hers.

"Of course, Wanda. I will always come for you," he whispered and rubbed her back with his thumb. He kissed the side of her head. He wanted to comfort her as much as he could.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Wanda raised her head and tensed. Vision noticed her state and quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

She pulled away from their hug and looked at the woman standing at the other end of the hall that led towards the kitchen. "When were you gonna tell me about that?" Natasha asked, almost not surprised. She was holding a bowl of chicken soup and a cup of water.

Vision spun around and sighed. He whispered to Wanda, "Are we going to be interrupted every time we're together?"

"Seems like it," she whispered back and looked at him. "Um," Wanda glanced at Natasha who looked like should seriously kill someone right now. But then Natasha softened and smiled, "I knew this was bound to happen. Wait a second..." Her eyes widened. "You're safe with physical contact?"

"Y-yeah, I mean...I don't know how I'll feel later but...right now I feel okay," Wanda responded.

"And you're finally talking full sentences again...freely...without having to hide behind me," Natasha said almost quietly.

"Yes, and?" Wanda asked.

Natasha's eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm so proud of you! I know you still need time, but this is amazing. I would run over there and hug you, but I've got your food. Now come on, I need you to start eating again." She walked over to Wanda's room, but before she entered, she looked at both of them. "So, will this be a thing anytime soon? Or, is this a thing now?"

"It's...not official...yet," Wanda nervously said. She pursed her lips. She wasn't comfortable about how many people were expecting this to happen. It wasn't like it was something she hadn't discussed before, but now that this thing with Vision might turn into a romantic relationship, she was easily irritated. She wasn't as upset about receiving questions from people she knows as much as how many people were waiting for them to finally get together.

"It still counts!" she half-whispered, half-shouted. "Clint's gonna owe me twenty now." She walked into the room, content that the waiting for their romantic relationship to begin was almost over.

Wanda looked at Vision for a moment and they laughed. "How many people bet on us?" she asked while laughing.

"I'm sure it was most of the team," he looked lovingly at her. 

She scrunched her nose and giggled when he kissed her hand.

Vision let out a sigh. "Please, do start eating again for both of our sakes."

She chuckled. "Both?" she asked and tilted her head.

"I don't want you to suffer from the consequences of not eating. Please, dear, don't starve yourself," he sounded so concerned that she softened and held his hand.

"Oh, Vis. I'll be okay, I promise. I'll try. I just...it was hard trying to eat at first. I assume you know what they did to me at that place... When we got to the safe house, I couldn't eat without choking and I'd get flashbacks..." She shivered from the memories. "It was so difficult to eat even though I was hungry," she whispered.

"I couldn't imagine the trauma. I'm so sorry that you had to experience such horrors. I never intended it. I promise, Wanda, that I'll never let that happen to you again." He pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't respond, her heart was filled with too many complicated emotions. "I'll see you soon." He smiled and walked off. 

She sighed and entered her room. A bowl of soup and a cup of water were sitting on her desk. Natasha sat cross-legged at the foot of her bed.

"Menacing, but okay," Wanda said sarcastically and Natasha let out a laugh.

"God, it's so great to hear your voice again without having to talk to nurses for two hours." She smiled contently as Wanda sat down at the desk.

Natasha watched as Wanda stared at the bowl with a look of dread on her face. She let out a shaky breath as she reached for the spoon. Natasha dropped a leg to the floor and her hands were on the side of the bed, ready to push up if Wanda needed help. But when she saw Wanda fight her fears and take a spoonful of soup, she relaxed back onto the bed. She carefully watched as Wanda took more spoonfuls of soup and felt so proud when she didn't choke or have a breakdown.

After a few more minutes of eating and drinking, Wanda finally finished her first, real meal. She looked down at the empty bowl and glass with surprise, as if this was just a dream or not even real. She looked at her hands and flipped them. She wasn't shaking, she noticed. "Oh..." she whispered to herself.

Natasha walked up to her and pulled her up from the chair into a hug. Sobs suddenly filled the silence in the room from both of them. It was a milestone. Finally, she ate without fear.

"I'm so proud of you," Natasha whispered. "You have no idea how happy I am for you. I...also have something for you."

Wanda looked in curiosity as Natasha pulled out a small bottle of cream. "For your scars. It'll help them fade."

"Oh," she started, wiping her cheeks. "Thank you." She took the bottle of cream and studied it.

"I'm here for you, girl," Natasha said with a wink. "I'll leave you alone, now. Get some rest. I'll see you tonight." She took the dishes and headed out of Wanda's room.

And that's how it went for the rest of the week. Wanda would wake up and head down to the medical facility to be examined. Natasha would always be by her side during those times. Then she'd try to eat at least 2-3 times a day. Eating was still hard for her, but she managed. She would spend her time reading during the day and staring at the lit-up city at night. She enjoyed the view. What she enjoyed most, however, was the safety. She knew she was in a secure location in a place no one knew about, and royal sentinels were spread out among the palace. However, she did have some fear when she came across one. Her experience with guards wasn't the best, and she was still quite afraid. 

One night, Vision came up to her with a box. She looked at it curiously and gently opened it. She smiled when she saw that he had collected her jewelry from the Compound, as well as a few photos of her and Pietro. She admired them for a few moments before pulling Vision into a tight hug. She became very emotional during that hour of staring at the old photos. Fond memories of her twin brother caressed her mind, and she didn't feel any guilt or sadness, but rather a sort of joy and acceptance. She missed him, yet she found herself at peace. 

She and Vision got along well during the week. She felt comforted by his presence. Once, she had fallen asleep while watching a movie and ended up curling up against his side. He gently draped a blanket over her and put his arm around her, not wanting to disturb her peaceful state. That was the only time she'd done that and he cherished that moment. 

She said that she was afraid to go outside, so she'd either be in the kitchen or in her room most of the time. She would sometimes just stare at the ceiling, thinking deeply about her friends, The Sokovian Accords, her relationship with Vision, and sometimes the Raft. Vision could feel the hurricane of emotions that swept over her like a tsunami. He would always go to comfort her before she lost control and ended up hurting herself. She was always grateful to have him there to help her unstable self, though she'd admit that she felt a little bit guilty for always needing help with keeping herself under control.

Every time she'd go to bed, he would request that lavender be infused when she slept to help ease her nightmares and give her a restful sleep. She didn't know he was the one that done it until she mentioned it one day, and he told her he knew that lavender was a wonderful stress-reliever and that he believed it would be helpful for her. " _Vis, that's so sweet of you. Thank you for doing that for me,_ " she had responded and had given him a small kiss on his cheek. 

However, unlike the previous nights, her sleep was restless.

_"I'll always find you," he said._

"No," she whimpered in her sleep.

_"You can't hide from me," his menacing voice crept into her ear._

"No." Red tendrils hovered over her hands in defense.

_"You're mine, and I'll always get what I want from you," he continued._

_Her voice vanished. She couldn't speak, couldn't scream as she was penetrated. Oh, the horror. He continuously scratched at her sides and thighs. His laugh echoed in her mind and she felt helpless and miserable._

_"You're mine. He won't come for you, he'll never save you."_

She woke up in a panic, bolting straight up. "Vis! Vision!" she screamed almost immediately when she awoke. She saw that she was unable to control the hex that surrounded her hands. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Vision quickly opened the door and saw a terrified Wanda sitting in a pool of sheets, her hands cupped the air while her scarlet magic engulfed them. Tears were streaming down her face and her sobs filled the room as she curled up, bringing her knees to her chest.

He didn't hesitate to go and comfort her, though he'd admit that he was nervous. After all, he had never comforted her after a nightmare, and he certainly never sat in her bed, but he knew that this wouldn't end well if he stood by and did nothing.

He sat down next to her on the bed and as gently as he could, lifted her into his lap. One arm came around the top of her back while the other held the small of her back. She didn't resist one bit, but he felt her shaking violently; her hard jerks disturbed him.

He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered comforting, assuring words to her. He placed small kisses on her forehead and nuzzled the top of her head.

He looked up when he saw Natasha open the door and peek into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw that she was already being soothed by a soft-hearted Vision. Natasha softened when she saw that she accepted his comfort.

"How cute," she whispered. "Take good care of her," she quietly said, but her voice was still filled with concern. She shut the door behind her.

Vision put his head on top of Wanda's and rocked her like a baby. "It's alright. I'm right here, darling. You're okay, it was just a dream," he whispered to her sobbing form. Her arms were curled up to her chest and her head was resting on his shoulder. His heart nearly shattered when he felt her tears wet his synthetic skin through the fabric of his shirt.

He pulled the sheets and comforter over themselves and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He knew he would be staying like this until he fell asleep. Until then, he offered kisses and reassurances to her.

Her shaking subsided and her sobs were quiet now. He continued to rub her back for comfort. He could feel her mind still flared with anger, sadness, confusion, and terror. He placed small kisses on the top of her head when he felt the stream of chaos burn from her mind.

Her scarlet magic dissipated throughout the recovery of her nightmare. Normally, anyone would be afraid of her magic, but he wasn't. He was never afraid of her.

Her breathing slowed and paced. "Are you okay?" he sweetly whispered.

She sleepily nodded and stayed still in his arms. He desired to keep her like this, but he knew it wouldn't be right. So, he carefully lay her down on the bed. He stood up so he could properly pull the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep well, my love. Sweet dreams."

Vision headed towards the door before he heard Wanda grunt softly.

"Vis," she said in a daze. "Will you stay here with me? I'm still afraid..."

He gazed at her. He couldn't deny Wanda, especially when she was scared. He softened and walked back over to the spot where he was originally at. She lazily moved over and gently patted the empty spot.

He hesitated for a moment but shook off his worry. Comforting Wanda was the most important thing to him, and he'd gladly do anything she asked. He carefully pulled the sheets down and climbed into her bed. He pulled the sheets over himself and Wanda immediately curled into his side, her hand searching for his over his chest. He willingly held her hand and put his other arm around her, pulling her close. She nuzzled herself into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered after a while.

"Of course, darling," he whispered in response while rubbing her back.

She couldn't hold back a smile at the term of endearment. She moved into a comfortable position as she felt herself giving in to sleep.

Vision sighed as he looked down at her neck. Bandages still covered the burns and scars. He was saddened that she had to suffer through the torture of daily electroshock. He couldn't imagine the dread. He watched as she fell back asleep and he silently vowed that he would do anything to prevent such horrors from happening again.

He felt content having her in his arms, something so deep and affectionate that he wanted to make sure he genuinely enjoyed every minute of her company. He knew that this affection towards her was love. He didn't doubt that it was, however, the words were still begging for release.

"I love you," he whispered though she was far into sleep to be able to hear it. 

 


	15. Deep Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision have a deep discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of past abuse, electroshock, and rape.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Kinda filler, but it shows the growing relationship of Vision and Wanda. Some angst :(

Wanda's eyes fluttered open when she smelled the familiar scent of her favorite breakfast: waffles. She couldn't mistake it. She sat up straight, full of excitement. She hasn't had waffles since she was at the Compound before The Sokovia Accords. She looked over to the bedside table that was nearest to the window, and there sat a plate with two waffles with a generous amount of maple syrup and butter to top it off. She also noticed a bowl of her favorite fruits: strawberries, grapes, and mango, cut and sliced. There was also a glass of orange juice. A fork and knife sat on top of a folded napkin next to the food. She smiled and became acutely aware of the bed she sat on. Her head perked up when she realized that Vision wasn't next to her. She panicked at first but then was filled mild disappointment. She had hoped to wake up next to him.

"I hope you slept well," Vision's voice came from the opposite side of where she looked.

She turned her head to see that Vision was sitting on the small couch that was backed against the wall next to her bed. She saw that he was reading a book titled  _Critique of Pure Reason._ She recognized it; it was a philosophy book about metaphysics. Vision was one to read philosophy, sociology, or psychology books. She admired his interest in those genres. She smiled shyly as she remembered reading a few of those books with him at the Compound some months ago.

"Yes, I did despite the...night terrors," she replied. "However, I wished I could've woken up next to you," she whispered. She blushed at her own confession.

Vision looked up from his book and directed his attention to Wanda. The sides of his mouth quirked up when she saw her flush face. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. I hope you find your breakfast as an apology."

"No, Vis, it's okay," she reassured him. She looked over at the food on her bedside table. "It was nice of you to bring me breakfast, though. Thank you."

She pulled the blankets up and over herself so she could get out of bed. However, she didn't go to take her food to her desk as Vision expected. She quickly paced over to him and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He was surprised at first, but then immediately closed his book and set it to the side and stood up while still kissing her. Her head leaned back so they didn't pull apart as he stood up and steadied himself.

She trailed her hand up to the back of his head and one rested on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He smiled against her mouth when she melted into his kiss. But just as quickly as it started, it ended.

Wanda moved away, tilted her body to the side, and sneezed into her sleeve a few times. "Ugh," she groaned. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, dear," Vision responded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just feel a little sick, I guess." She looked up at his adoring eyes.

He kissed her warm cheek. "Let's get you back into bed." He helped her to her bed and gently pulled the sheets over legs to her waist. 

Wanda grabbed the plate of waffles and set it on her lap. She looked up at Vision and patted the side next to her. "Sit with me." Her tone wasn't demanding, but simply a request.

He accepted her invitation, "Of course." He rounded her bed and moved next to her, leaving enough appropriate space between them. He decided to not pull the covers over himself, but lazily let his legs lay straight, crossed at the ankles. He watched as she cut her waffles into small, edible bites and began to eat.

"As much as I thoroughly enjoy your company, Wanda, I must admit that it is saddening to pretend to be on a search to turn you in." She could sense the guilt in his voice. 

Wanda took the fork in one hand to eat the bits of waffles and reached for Vision's hand with the other. "I know you wouldn't turn me in, Vis. I'm not worried about that. I understand how hard it is for you to have to return to Stark and the UN with nothing--" She sneezed. "--But I'm glad you're here with me and that we get to spend time together. And, you know, if anything goes wrong, you can always stay with me. You always have a safe place with me, it doesn't matter where."

He looked at her with grateful eyes and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, dear. It's comforting to know that you accept my presence."

"Of course, I do. Don't ever doubt that. And even though we agreed not to rush into a relationship just yet, I'll still admit that you mean so much to me. I wouldn't trade you for the world," she said sweetly, rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb. "Vis, you have such a special place in my heart; a place only you belong in."

"Wanda..." he started, awestruck. "At first, I didn't believe that you shared the same feelings that I have for you. I didn't know if you would accept me for not being human, or that because I was created by Ultron, you would despise having a connection with the being that killed your dear twin-brother."

"Those aspects have not and will not affect my feelings for you. I care about  _you_ , human or not. I'm not gonna lie to you and say that you're a human no matter what people say or some sappy shit like that--" He chuckled at her comment. "--because, honestly, you aren't. But that's what makes you so special, Vis. I care about you for  _you_. Don't ever think that my feelings for you are less just because you're a synthetic android that was created by Pietro's murderer." She set her plate with crumbs of waffles on the bedside table and sat cross-legged, facing towards Vision. She placed her finger on the Mind Stone in his forehead. "Don't you ever hide your true self from me," she said with elucidation, her Sokovian accent deepening.

Vision pulled both of her hands into his own. "I didn't know I meant that much to you."

"I never wanted to admit it. You've always meant so much to me for so long, but when I went into the Raft..." She paused, trying to find the right words.

"You felt betrayed," he finished her sentence.

"Y-yes." She looked down.

Vision lifted his hand to cup her cheek and tilted her head up. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions, he noticed.

"Talk to me," he softly requested.

Her lower lip quivered. "That place... Can I...tell you what happened?" she asked nervously.

"Of course," he responded. He comfortingly squeezed her hand and rubbed her fingers.

She sighed. "You obviously know about the...shocks." She pointed to her bandaged neck and he nodded. "I wasn't allowed to talk or do anything they didn't like or they would shock me, sometimes... multiple times, but it was always every morning that they did it to... keep me in check. Anyways, the first week that I was there, they would...drug me. They would fill me with anesthesia but never put me to sleep when they did their experiments to see how my...gifts worked. They never did surgery on me, but they would do tests with different chemicals and take samples of my blood. They didn't know the...the effects of the chemicals so that's why they used anesthesia on me. The second week was...worse. I don't know how else to explain it other than pure hell. He...my overseer started to force-feed me when...when I would refuse to eat." Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "He would hit me." She felt Vision tense at the words. "He would tell me that I didn't deserve anything or that I wasn't worth...living for. Sometimes he would talk degradingly like I was a whore." A tear slid down her cheek, but Vision quickly wiped it away. "But then came the day where he...he..." She couldn't say it. The words wouldn't come.

"I know, darling," Vision whispered. "You don't have to say it." He felt her hand start to shake slightly.

"I thought I'd end up pregnant," she said in between a sob, her accent grew thick. "But he told me the only reason he didn't..." She looked up at Vision and he nodded his head in understanding. "...was because he didn't want his generals to find out and end up on trial. There were other guards who shared his...ideals. They were the ones who pinned me down so...so I couldn't try to fight back. He'd always enjoy watching me struggle and cry... But when he would want to...r-release his pleasure...he would..." She shakily pointed at her mouth and looked away, ashamed. "I felt dirty and used. I was so hopeless. I would rather die than experience that again," her voice was a high-pitched whisper. When she sobbed again, Vision pulled her into his arms.

"I promise that you will never go back to that place. You will never be used again," Vision whispered. "I am truly sorry that I let this happen to you."

 _So he blames himself._ "It's not your fault. You didn't know," she said.

"I'll make it up to you either way." He held her close and nuzzled her head.

She smiled despite the flow of tears. "You already are."

He kissed her tear-stained cheeks. "You deserve so much better than what you received at the Raft, my love. You shouldn't have to experience sexual abuse and electroshocks. Darling, you deserve gentle love and affection."

"And you're already providing that for me," she quietly said and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Thank you for listening to me..."

Vision kissed the top of her head. "Always, love. I'll always listen. I'm always here for you."

"But..." she started. "Why would you risk your relationship with Stark and the UN and betray the signing of The Accords for me?"

He paused for a moment. _Not yet_ _,_ he thought. "Because I care deeply about you, Wanda. You are worth more than The Accords to me."

Wanda smiled and kissed him, then snuggled back into his side.

Vision sighed, both with contentment and nervousness. He would wait until he said those three words to her despite already saying them when he was asleep. He would take it slow, just like she requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get a clap for these two? They're the most precious things ever and deserve happiness <3


	16. Where Loyalties Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** Mentions of past abuse, electroshock, self-harm, and rape.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Tony makes me so mad ya'll don't understand. Vision is the sweetest though <3

_July 3rd, 2016_

"I assume you didn't find them?"

Vision hummed in question and turned to see Tony Stark behind him. The low lights of the Compound made his appearance to be mysterious.

Tony sighed. "You came back empty-handed. Well, you know that Ross is gonna send you back out in a week."

"I know," he replied nonchalantly. 

"Do you even know the reason why he's sending you out?"

"I haven't thought about it."

"The witch. He thinks that you're the only one that can handle her and every other...fugitive. I mean, you're pretty much invincible, except for that one time that Maximoff slammed you through my very...expensive...floor."

"Miss Maximoff was fighting for what she believed was right. You cannot blame her for that."

"Would you say that if it was anyone else?"

Vision was silent.

"Yep, just like I thought." He sighed. "Are you prepared to turn her in if and when you find her?"

"You know that I will do what is right. My loyalties belong to The Sokovia Accords."

"Quit the bullshit. You won't. You care about her too much to bring her back to the Raft."

"Do you understand that Miss Maximoff suffered greatly during her stay at the Raft?"

"Yeah, I do. I was there. I saw her with my own two eyes. The poor dear looked absolutely horrible. I care about her just as much as you do. I'd never do anything to purposely hurt her, but we have our duties to The Accords!" His voice became harsh.

"That's just a facade. You absolutely do not care for Miss Maximoff as much I do--"

"I do!" he shouted. "I took that poor girl in when she needed a home and when her brother died to the monster I created. She became an Avenger. She was one of us!"

"Was? She still is."

"No. Ever since she sided with Rogers, she abandoned this team. This is her own doing; it's her fault that she suffered. But that doesn't mean I don't still care about her. I care about her as if she was my own daughter."

Vision glared at him. "You absolutely do not care about her if you are willing to let her be taken away to that dreadful place again. You do not care about her if you know what they did to her and will still let her experience that again."

"Wh-what? Wait..." Tony thought for a moment. "You did find her," he said in realization.

"What makes you come to that conclusion?"

"You were never this upset until now... You saw her! Is she okay?"

Vision paused for a moment, wondering if he should say anything at all.

"Please, Vision, I swear I won't tell Ross. How are they? How is she?"

"She wasn't okay at first. I believe she was experiencing symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder. She refused to eat because she was force-fed in the Raft. According to her own words, she was hit more than a few times. She was experimented on as well... But the worst was..."

"Tell me, please. I want to know how she is."

"Miss Maximoff was sexually abused more than once."

"No, what? That's not... You're not serious, are you?"

"Very, Mr. Stark. Miss Romanov informed us that she is in such an unstable condition that she harmed herself." He tried to remain as calm as possible without letting out the rage that was built inside his heart.

"Oh my God... Is she better now?"

"Yes, but she still experiences night terrors and emotional breakdowns."

"Goddamn Accords... I won't ask where she is, that's all for you." He let out a deep sigh. "But I can't promise that I can back you if Ross finds out about what's been going on. If he finds out, that's on you... How is everyone else?"

"Everyone else is okay, but I'm afraid all of them despise you."

"I'm not surprised... And, you know, I'm not gonna be able to do anything about the guy that sexually assaulted her. Telling Ross would mean I know something else that he doesn't. It's for your safety as well as Wanda's. I hope you understand."

"I do, but the guard who sexually assaulted Miss Maximoff isn't a problem anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I was with Miss Romanov and Captain Rogers during the rescue. I saved Miss Maximoff from further sexual abuse when I found her. In order to keep my appearance a secret, it was required to eliminate any who saw me."

"I've killed a lot, so it's easy for me, but that must've been hard for you to kill a human for the first time. But, it's good to know that she didn't have to experience that again."

Vision nodded shyly.

"You know, this means your relationship based on the law should be questioned. Are you loyal to The Accords or to a fugitive?" Tony asked.

"I...I'm loyal to The Sokovia Accords."

"I know you care about Maximoff, I understand. I know you love her, but you have to give up on that now. Things have changed and you can't keep visiting her. If you're loyal to The Accords, then you should start acting like it. Turn her in. Turn them in," he pleaded. "This tension can't go on!"

"You know that I will not do that. I can't. Not after the terror that I've witnessed from the Raft. I am loyal to the law, but not if it breaks moral character."

"Well," he sighed, "I guess that's up to you. But again, I can't defend you if Ross finds out. And, disregarding The Accords, take care of her, please. She deserves someone who will love and take care of her unconditionally. I wish I could've done the same before the fallout."

"Of course."

"Goodnight, Vision."

"Goodnight."

Tony walked away, leaving Vision standing in the middle of the hallway, alone.

Vision wished things could've been different. He wished Wanda did sign The Accords and stayed away from the horrors she experienced. He wished he could've been with her, without fear. But that wasn't the case now, and he would live with that. He was just glad that she was safe and okay. As long as she wasn't experiencing torture, he was content.

Though he'd rather not admit it, he felt despise for Senator Ross and The Accords. Ross must have known about Wanda's condition. Maybe not the sexual abuse, but the force-feeding and physical abuse. Ross always received private reports of the Raft's prisoners every week. He wondered why the Raft had to be so cruel.

His mind shifted and thought about Wanda's upcoming birthday: July 13th. She would be turning 23 and he didn't want her to spend it alone.

She was still recovering from the trauma, so he would try to make this birthday special and comforting.


	17. Missing Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda grieves her twin brother on her birthday and someone pays her a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Depictions of self-harm.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** We *clap* don't *clap* deserve *clap* Vision *clap*. He's the cutest, sweetest synthezoid EVER. Periodt. Wanda is so lucky to have him <3 she deserves the love, especially after how she got treated at the Raft.

Her back was bent forward; her legs were crossed; her head was fallen; her hair draped the sides of her face; her hands held a tear-soaked tissue.

The room was cold and the lights were off.

She sat on the edge of her bed, staring out the floor to ceiling window at the city which held a faint glow from the overcast sky; it was most definitely cliché for this particular day. The lightning was frequent and bright; it was the only source of light that partially illuminated her room for less than a second. Her thoughts were so deep in grief that the thunder made her jerk. Her breathing was slow and heavy; it was the only thing she heard besides the harsh rain hitting against the window and the sound of thunder that visited her.

She locked her door, and no one bothered her. They knew that she needed to be alone to grieve.

Pietro, her missing half, was killed by Ultron a little more than a year ago. She felt him be violently ripped from life. She only saw his body after she escaped the crumbling, falling city of Sokovia.

She hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye to his life-filled body, now lifeless. She had hugged his dead body, not caring about the blood from the many large bulletholes that stained her skin and clothing. 

She felt like she had died with him. " _Wanda, if you stay here, you'll die,_ " Ultron had said to her, and in a coldhearted response, she had told the robot, " _I_   _just did. Do you know how it felt?_ " And she ended his most prized form, hatred and anger flooded her as she did so. But she still didn't feel free. Safe, but not free.

So this was where she was now. Trapped in an ocean of grief. She was drowning.

Sometimes, she wished she had died when the city was falling. She wished she was with Pietro. She was the last Maximoff alive.

Sometimes, she would think of dying or purposely trying to die. She never tried. She knew it wasn't right. Pietro wouldn't have wanted it. So, instead of trying to end her dark-filled life, she used her arms to release the pain. Three more cuts stained her arm. Her left arm took the fall from the razor blade she used for shaving. She had six now, but there was nothing she could do now but use the cream Natasha gave her to help the scar tissue to not be so exposed. Her arm was in a gauze wrap, large patches of bandages lay underneath the wrap. Because of this, she wore a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt.

All of her clothing was black: her jeans, shoes, socks, and even her jewelry. She wore all black to show her raw mourning. 

The feeling of grief was still fresh in her mind. It felt like he had just died today. She couldn't stop the dark thoughts. She wondered if she should cut again, release more pain.

Who was she to ask for help?

A knock distracted her thoughts. "Wanda?" Steve's muffled voice came through the door. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she partially yelled. Her voice was terribly shaky. She breathed in and quickly shook her hands back and forth to remove her nervousness.

"Someone said they wanted to see you," he told her after a moment of silence.

She paused, wondering if she wanted to even see anyone today. "S-sure, I'll be out in a minute." Her heart was pounding and her ears rang as she threw her tissue with the pile of other tear-soaked ones in the trashcan next to her bed.

She lay back on her bed, hands clawing through her hair as if she was frustrated with a difficult project. She stared at the ceiling and groaned. She didn't want to see anyone today.

Not today. Not today. Not today. The words repeated in her mind.

She clutched her black-chained necklace and rubbed her fingers on the cold, smooth metal. It reminded her of how she felt like; colored in black, her mind cold.

She heavily sighed and slowly got out of her bed.

She walked out of her room, not bothering to wipe the past tears that stained her cheeks. Her eyes were slightly red, as well as her nose. She felt and knew she looked tired. If anyone didn’t take a second glance, they might have thought she was sick. 

She met Steve in the hallway. She didn’t speak a word, and he knew that she’d been having a difficult time, so he didn’t ask or say anything. He just helped by walking her to whoever was wanting to see her.

She planned that she would just say hi, pretend like everything was okay, talk for two minutes, and leave to her room to let out more pain from her grieving.

That is until she saw him.

Her eyes were filled with surprise and widened slightly. Her mouth was agape. She ran to him as soon as she saw him.

”Vis!” she cried as she pulled him into a tight hug, arms looping around his neck. She was so struck with emotion that she couldn’t stop her sobs as they came out without a break. 

He didn’t say a word and simply accepted and returned her hug. He could feel the heavy grief radiating from her mind. He immediately felt pained by the strength of her sadness. He knew that she needed to be comforted, and he’d willingly do that. 

He watched as Steve smiled, nodded, and left the room to give them a moment alone together. 

Vision left sweet kisses around her face and neck. “You don’t have to be alone today, my dear. I’ll be with you.” He caressed the side of her cheek when she pulled apart from their hug. The sight of her was heartbreaking to him, but he knew it wouldn’t be right to let her bottle up all of her mourning.

“Pietro was an inspiring brother, Wanda. I know he loved you very much.” Vision reached out to her mind and surrounded it with a calming aura. He pushed a wave of gentleness and love towards her and he could feel her start to be at ease. Her heart rate slowed and her sobbing came to an end. 

”He was...” she breathed. “I loved him so much, and I still do. He was everything to me.”

He placed a kiss to her forehead. “I believe that he would be proud of how strong and resilient you are. Though I hardly knew him, I know that he was a loving, caring bother to you. I know how you feel lost without him.”

Wanda nodded in agreement. “He was so brave. Whenever we ended up in an abusive foster home, he’d try to take the beatings for me, even if they’d still hit me. Sometimes, we wouldn’t be allowed to eat so he would steal food from their baskets and let me have it, even though he would still be hungry. If he was caught, he would always say that he wanted it for himself. He would always get hit, and he had so many small scars on his back and chest because of it. I couldn’t stand it, and I’d always tell him to stop risking doing something for me.” She took a deep breath, teary emotions flooding her mind.

“Once, I got hit pretty bad by our foster father and being the brave idiot Pietro is, he tried to fight back. He got one of the worst scars from that fight, but he did it for me,” her voice became small and quiet. “In our late teen years, he would flirt with attractive women and do things that could get him in trouble, like stealing. He was that type. But even though he was that idiotic type, he was always protective and caring of me. He would always put me first. Always. So it hurts knowing that I couldn’t do something for him. I should’ve died, not him. He deserved a better life for the better life he gave me.” A soft sob escaped her lips and tears streamed down her face. “I miss him so much,” she whispered.

Vision pulled her into a hug and she rested her hands on his chest. He placed lingering kisses on her head. Something, however, didn’t sit right with him. She got hit as a child and sometimes wasn’t allowed food? His anger started to rise again. He knew Sokovia had a rough history, but he never knew that so many people were abusive that way. No wonder she was so attached to him; not just because he was her twin, but because he would always sacrifice his safety for her. It was truly inspiring.

“He sacrificed himself for others he didn’t know. He was a true hero. Wanda, he would want you to live a wonderful life filled with joy and comfort.” He rubbed her back soothingly. “I’m sure he still loves you very much.” He nuzzled her head.

Wanda smiled into his chest and let out a sigh. “He was always a hero to me,” she whispered. “He would have beat the shit out of the guards in the Raft. He would’ve sped in, rescued me, and would try to find a way to say ‘I’m twelve minutes older than you.’” She laughed quietly, but her heart panged with fear from the memory of the Raft.

He smiled and his heart fluttered when he heard her sweet laugh. “He most definitely would have done that.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for a few moments, enjoying each other’s company.

When they pulled apart, Vision’s hands ran down Wanda’s arms. He took his time admiring her. His hands ran down her forearms and stopped. Something didn’t feel right. He rubbed his fingers on her left arm and she tilted her head.

“Something wrong?” she innocently asked.

He paused for a moment and realized what felt different. She had a wrap underneath the sleeve of her left arm. He felt dread fill his mind. He didn’t want it to be what he thought it was. He knew she’d done it before, but those would’ve healed. He also knew that she couldn’t have a fractured or broken bone; she would’ve told him. 

”Wanda, would you please roll up your left sleeve for me, please?” he asked concerningly.

“What? Why?” she asked as she pulled her arms from his grip.

He gave her a raised brow and an accusing look. She became defensive.

”Wanda—“

”Why do you want me to roll up my sleeve?” she snapped.

”What did you do to yourself?” he asked intensely.

Tears filled her eyes from frustration and nervousness. “None of your business,” she stated coldly.

Vision cupped the sides of her face and looked at her in the eye. She avoided his gaze. “Wanda,” he began and felt her cold anger thrash against his serene peace. When she didn’t respond, he called her name again, but his voice was now steel, “Wanda.”

He felt her body tense for a moment. “Tell me what you did.”

She looked at him with cold and guarded eyes. “I thought Natasha told you.”

”She did, however, that was over two weeks ago. No one should need to wrap their arm to hide old scars.” He grabbed her arm. “Show me, or I will lift your sleeve myself. Your pain should not be taken to such horrible lengths as this.”

“It’s none of your concern,” she grumbled.

”It is most definitely of my concern.”

”You’re persistent. Do you ever give up when someone says they do not want to share a deep, personal aspect of their life?”

“Of course, I do. However, I do not let that privacy overrule the safety of that person.” She could feel the frustration signal from his mind.  

Hot streaks of tears slid down her cheeks. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she mumbled.

”You don’t have to. Just let me see what you did to yourself so I can get you the help you so desperately need,” his voice grew low and sweet. He placed a kiss on her lips for a moment and then asked, “Do you need me to do this or will you?”

”I can’t,” her voice was heartbreaking.

He nodded, though he couldn’t stand seeing and hearing her like this. It pained his heart.

“Let’s go to someplace private for this,” he said quietly.

She nodded and grabbed his hand for comfort. He squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything would be okay. They started to walk to her Wakandan bedroom. He guided her to the two-person sofa next to her bed. He kissed her temple before rolling up her sleeve. He could feel her arm shake with fear.

 _Just feel me,_ his voice was a calm aura in her mind. She surrendered, desperate to explore and indulge in the peace he had to offer. 

He lifted her sleeve to her elbow and began to unwrap the gauze that encircled her arm. She bit her lip as she felt the cool air caress her skin.

He set the gauze wrap to the side. Her skin was marked with streaks of pink from the wrap’s tightness.

”Are your wounds healed enough to remove the bandages?” he asked while inspecting her other slightly faded scars. He hated to see how she marked her beautiful skin. She didn’t deserve that kind of pain.

”I’m sure,” her voice was small. “If they aren’t, then could you replace the bandages with fresh ones from the medicine cabinet?”

“Of course.”

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as he removed her bandages.

He winced at the sight of her freshly cut wounds. Though they were not deep and harsh, they still marked her skin in a way that could not be reversed.

He kissed her wound with the lightest touch. He knew if he put too much pressure, the wound would sting for her. He wasn’t going to allow any more pain in the slightest.

He was grateful that her wound wasn’t bleeding out, however, it was still bright red. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered while on the verge of crying.

”It’s all right, my love. What’s done is done. It...hurts to see these, however.” No, it didn’t hurt. It was a raging inferno of pain in his heart. The kind of pain that makes you sick to your stomach; the kind of pain that makes your heart clench and you feel like you’ll have a heart attack. It was that kind of hurt.

He was solely focused on the scars that he forgot that she was still in his mind and she felt his pain. “Vis...” She almost lost herself in his pain. Her tears threatened to burst from the dam. “I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble.”

He looked up at her and realized he still felt her linger in his mind. “Wanda, it’s nothing to worry about. I just care deeply about you, that’s all. It does hurt as much as you’ve felt, yes, but please, I don’t need to be comforted. You need help, my love. I don’t want you to do anything of self-harm in the slightest. Can you promise me that you will try to fight those troubling thoughts?”

She nodded, “Yes, I will. I will for you.”

He smiled softly and kissed her. He sipped in her lip and sucked softly. He felt her sigh as he did so. He pulled away and kissed her hand.

”I’ll go get new bandages for you,” he said and left for a few moments.

He came back with the required bandages and immediately rushed over to Wanda when he saw that she was bent over and crying softly.

He set the supplies down next to him and pulled Wanda into a hug. “It’s okay, darling. I’m right here.”

She held his hand tightly, distracted by the frequent and harsh thunder and lightning. The light rain gradually became heavy and made the distance seem like fog.

She watched as he replaced her bandages with new, clean ones. He hated seeing the site of her fresh scars. He rubbed one of them with a featherlight touch. He noticed the thin swelling of the wounds.

”Have you put antibacterial or antibiotic cream on these wounds?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No,” she whispered.

He reached into the small medicine kit and pulled out an antibiotic cream instead of antibacterial cream to not just protect her from bacteria, but other viruses. He gently rubbed the cream on her fresh wounds and she winced from the sting. Her hand clenched.

”The pain won’t be for long,” he stated. “This is only to protect you.”

He placed large bandages over the wounds to stop the minimal bleeding that might happen. He carefully wrapped the gauze around her arm to protect the bandages and to make her feel secure.

Her tears had slowed by the time he finished. He rolled down her sleeve and kissed her cheek. 

“Wanda, I’m sorry that you have to be in so much pain today of all days. We should celebrate your birthday with joy.” He grabbed both of her hands. “I am thankful that I’ve gotten to know you this past year. You are such a blessing to me.”

”Am I?” she asked, doubt in her voice.

“Yes, Wanda, and you are a wonderful blessing to your team as well. They love you and wish that you could have a peaceful life,” his voice was sweet and soft. “I wish that you could have a safe and better life than hiding from torture as fugitive.”

She looked at her hands. "I've never felt safe since my parents..." She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

Vision saw her pain and gently rubbed her back to ease her tension. He kissed her cheek. He looked over at the electronic clock by her nightstand. "I have something for you. Come with me," he whispered.

Wanda looked up at him curiously and held his hand as he guided her to the very modernized kitchen. She bit her lip out of nervousness and excitement.

Her eyes lit up as soon as she walked into the room. Her breath caught and she put both of her hands on her upper chest.

In the dimly-lit kitchen, there were tall candles set around the tables and countertops. She recognized the smell. Vision never forgot the candle sent she loved the most: Black Cherry. He remembered when they walked into the Yankee Candle store in February and she commented on how that scent was her favorite; she bought three of them. He never forgot that moment.

Her heart melted when she saw that the table was topped with well-packaged, dark red gift bags. She smiled when she saw that the kitchen countertop carried a decent-sized, red velvet cake. Again, her favorite type of cake.

Vision knew all of her favorite things. It's one of the things she loved about him; he was so attentive. 

"I...I don't know what to say," she whispered in awe. She let out a half-sob, half-laugh. "You planned all of this?"

"I did," Vision nodded. "Before I arrived, I requested that this be set for you by those who know you best: Mr. Barton and Miss Romanov."

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she turned to pull Vision into a hug.

"Thank you so much," she whispered into the crook of his neck.

"Of course, my dear." He kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday."

Vision paused, gathering his senses. He knew he had to do it; he wanted to do it. He never gathered the courage for the sake of Wanda's request, but he couldn't let back his emotions.

"I love you," he gently said.

Wanda tensed. She pulled away from his hug and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Is...was I moving too fast for you?" he asked, concerned.

She jolted from his words. "No! No, not at all! I was just...surprised." She took a deep breath.

"Wanda--"

"No," she interrupted. "Don't apologize, Vis." She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulder. "You see..." Her arms looped around his neck. "I've been wanting to tell you something." Her face grew closer to his until they were barely centimeters apart. "I love you too."

She closed the gap between them. He gasped when she did, making her giggle slightly. She felt his hands caress her waist and she smiled against his lips. There was something remarkable when they kissed; their minds opened up to each other, showing complete and utter trust despite the unwanted attention to insecurities, mainly on Wanda's side. He knew what she was insecure about, however, her scars couldn't make her any less perfect in his mind.

When they broke their kiss apart, they stayed in each other's arms, letting their lips still slightly touch.

"Happy birthday, my love," he whispered against her mouth.


	18. Luleå, Sweden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision meet in Luleå, Sweden for the first time since he departed about a month ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of past self-harm and electroshock.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Finally, Wanda and Vision get some time alone <3

_"Steve?" Wanda's voice shook him from his thoughts._

_"What can I do for you, Wanda?" Steve asked._

_"Um, I wanted to talk about a serious matter," she said nervously._

_Steve tilted his head curiously. "Sure. What about?"_

_"Do you trust Vision?" she bluntly asked._

_He paused for a second, thinking through her question. "I do. He saved you. He knows when the law has crossed boundaries. Obviously, we need to be cautious, but I know he'll take care of you. I'm thankful that he turns off his transponder so Stark can't find out his location. He wouldn't put your safety at risk."_

_Wanda nodded and picked up her duffle bag and walked out of the Quinjet. She turned around before completely exiting. "I'll see you in a few months. Thank you for all you've done for me."_

_"And thank you for sticking by my side through all of this. Take care, Wanda."_

 

It was only about an hour ago that Wanda was dropped off. She shivered as she waited for the train to arrive. Luleå, Sweden wasn't the warmest city during the 16th of August; it was 35º Fahrenheit. She knew that a blizzard was going to blow through overnight. She checked the watch on her wrist and it read 10:14 PM. His train should be at the station soon. She wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm, even though she already had a thick and long fur coat that clung to her body. Her back was aching from the heavy duffle bag she carried.

This day was long-awaited by both Wanda and Vision. A few weeks after he departed, the team decided it would be best to move locations. They chose Sweden for the next few months and departed today. Today, the day Wanda was standing in the cold, waiting anxiously for him.

The team was spread out among the far-distance cities to keep suspicion away. Before Vision left, however, Natasha gave all of them, including Vision, a communication device for coordinates only. When Natasha brought up concerns about Visions not-so-discrete appearance, he assured her that he had a way to blend in. Wanda felt nervous about what he'd look like as a human. Steve added that Vision should ride trains to stay lowkey. 

So, this is where she was now, standing alone at a train station in cold temperatures, waiting for her loved one to arrive. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the metal against metal sound coming from her left. She put her hands together and jumped with excitement. The train came to a slow and stopped. Her breath caught with nervousness.

The crowd of people walked out, and some found their families or friends waiting for them at the station like how Wanda was waiting for her synthezoid lover.

She looked around, trying to locate any human that would resemble Vision before she heard someone speak. "Wanda," the voice came from behind her. His British accent was unmistakable. 

Wanda spun around to see Vision in human form. She noted that it was very similar to his original form. She gasped and ran to hug him. "Oh my God, I missed you," she breathlessly said. "You look amazing. I'm impressed!" She looked up at him with the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

"Thank you, darling," he said while rubbing her flush face. "You changed your hair color?"

"Yes, for safety," she said but then hesitated. "Do you like it?"

"Of course," he replied, smiling. "It suits you, love." He gently brushed his fingers down her hair. He noticed something about her. She wasn't wearing bandages around her neck. "Your scars healed?"

Wanda nodded, "Yeah." She pulled down the top of the coat that partially hid her neck. "They still need some time to heal and they sting sometimes."

Vision saw slightly faded pink scars and softly ran his fingers over one of them. "Your healing process has been wonderful. I'm happy for you, Wanda." He pulled her in for a small kiss. "How have you been since I last departed?"

"I've been okay. Natasha has been concerned, still. She's not confident that I'll..." She shook her head. "You know," her voice was small.

Vision looked down at her with a bit of concern. He nodded with understanding. "I will make sure that you don't fall into that habit again. Please, don't be afraid to reach out to me if you are overwhelmed by your emotions. I'm always here for you."

She grabbed his hand. "Thank you," she whispered, but then hissed when a bitter cold breeze blew into the open windowed station.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Wanda nodded slightly. "Yeah," her voice was shaky. "I'm just cold."

"Oh, then we should get to the hotel as soon as we can. Do you have the location?"

"Yes," she replied and kissed him before they walked. Vision offered to carry her duffle bag and she accepted his help.

Natasha helped Wanda pick a long term hotel, complete with a kitchenette, small living space, bathroom, and bedroom. Wanda chose a hotel room which separated the living space and kitchenette from the bedroom with a door for the sake of some privacy. She was concerned with paying for the three-month stay, but Natasha told her that Kind T'Challa lent them enough money to last for a year, and more if they needed. All of it was enough to include the hotel, food, and clothing. She thought it was very generous of him to do that for a few fugitives. Wanda was even surprised that they even created fake IDs to rent hotel rooms. However, she was concerned about the passport issue before Steve reassured her that they would be using the Quinjet to secretly travel to different countries. He didn't want to risk being seen if it wasn't needed.

Vision put his arm around Wanda when a harsh wind came blowing through. She shivered and hid in his side, trying to find warmth. He raised his body temperature to keep her warm and she hummed with appreciation.

It only took them ten minutes until they reached the hotel. When they walked in, Wanda sighed with relief when she felt the mix of warm air and the scent of white tea and thyme of the hotel lobby. She took in the soft glow of the lobby. Her attention was brought to Vision when he kissed her hand. "Let's get to our room."

She followed him to the lobby counter where a woman with a soft Swedish accent said, "Welcome to the Jasmine Hotel, how may I help you?"

"Yes, we're here to check-in," Wanda replied.

"May I have your name?" the woman asked.

"Katharine Krasnoff."

Vision looked at Wanda curiously. He knew she picked a fake name while she's in hiding, and he believed that "Katharine Krasnoff" fit her well.

The receptionist took a few moments to search the name and check them in for their long stay. She gave Wanda two keycards. "Thank you," Wanda said before heading up to the third floor with Vision.

Despite the hotel being relatively cheap, it was decorated nicely. The aroma soothed Wanda as she was nervous about moving around the European continent. This made her feel safe and at home, especially having Vision by her side. He wouldn't be staying for the entire three months, however. He would need to travel back to the Compound and stay for longer periods of time for a reason he needed to tell.

"Wanda," he said.

"Hmmn?" she replied.

The elevator doors opened and they walked to their room: 304. "There is an important matter I need to...discuss with you," he said, worry in his tone.

Wanda immediately tensed as she slid the keycard in the electronic lock. She looked up at him with concern. The electronic lock showed green and she opened the hotel room door. The room was well furnished, both she and he enjoyed the organization. She dropped her duffle bag on the side of the sofa and sat down. She gestured to Vision to sit down next to her. He helped pull off her thick, oversized coat and put it over the arm of the sofa.

"Tell me what's going on," she said softly.

Vision sighed and held her hand. "The UN decided to discontinue sending me to find you and your team. So, I will have to be more cautious when meeting with you. This means I will need to stay less with you and to stay longer at the Compound."

He could practically hear her disappointment. Her facial expression was heartbreaking. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "How...how long will you stay?" she asked quietly, trying best to not let her emotions overflow.

Sensing her distress, he kissed her, sending a wave of love to her mind. "I'll be staying for five days. Don't worry, my love. Mr. Stark said that he would make sure that my disappearances do not draw too much attention. Do not fret, I will always return to you." He kissed her again, now letting his hands move to the sides of her waist.

"I love you," she whispered against his mouth.

"And I love you," he replied softly. "You look exhausted."

"I am. I've had a bit of a rough day," she said, looking down.

Vision took her hand. "Then let me help you relax." He stood up with her, and he grabbed her duffle bag. They both walked to the bedroom and he set her bag down on the neatly made bed.

He kissed her and said, "I'll give you privacy." He left the small bedroom and shut the door.

Wanda lingered for a moment before zipping open her bag. She bit her lip as she anxiously tried to decide whether to wear a sweatshirt or a t-shirt. She was still self-conscious about her scars, and even though Vision cares for her and wouldn't mind her showing her fading scars, she still felt uncomfortable. She softly groaned and closed her eyes. She quickly pulled out a slightly oversized t-shirt before she could change her mind. She also chose a pair of shorts along with it. She changed out of her clothes easily, and when she was done, she looked down at her left arm. She grimaced with annoyance. She pulled out the cream Natasha gave her and rubbed it on her slightly bumpy scars. It helped with the redness and swelling. They would never truly disappear, but it would soon make their appearance much less noticeable.

When she was done, she packed her other clothes in her duffle bag and set it on the luggage rack by the wall. She walked over to the door which separated the two areas and opened it. "I'm gonna go to bed," she said. "Do you...do you want to join me?"

Vision softened. "Of course," he said and followed her. His sleep seems like any normal type of sleep, but he is aware of the surroundings of reality. He takes in the information he gathered of the day and processes it.

He watched as she walked over to the window and completely closed the curtain, which made the room dark except for the light from the lamp.

She walked back over to him. "I want to see you, please," her Sokovian accent was soft and sweet.

Vision complied and removed his human disguise, as well as forming a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, something he thought was appropriate for sleep. She smiled when she saw his true form. "I've missed you so much." She hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you as well," he whispered into her hair. She squealed as he took her by surprise when he lifted her up bridal style. He walked over to the bed and gently laid her down on its feathery comforter. She winced as her back released pain as she lay back on the mattress. She hadn't taken a break today so the tension in her back was worse.

Vision pulled the sheets and comforter from underneath her and pulled it over her. She squirmed so she was comfortable in the coolness of the sheets. He turned off the lights and kissed her forehead before rounding the bed so he could climb in with her. When he was under the sheets, she turned away from him and reached for his arm behind her.

He looked at her curiously and drew closer to her until her back was against the front of his body. She pulled his arm over her and he held her hand in his as it lay over her upper stomach. He pushed his other arm underneath her and around her waist so he could hold her in place.

"Are you comfortable?" he whispered.

She nodded sleepily. "Just stay like this, please." She curled her back into him, trying to be as close as possible. She felt him gently graze the scars on her arm, but she didn't feel any stress from the touch.

He kissed her cheek. "I love you." For some reason, he felt at home with her. 

She turned her head to kiss him fully. "I love you too." And for some reason, she felt at home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I chose the name Katharine Krasnoff as Wanda's alias while she's in hiding.
> 
> Katharine is from a Greek origin and it means "pure."
> 
> Krasnoff is from a Russian origin and it means "beautiful."
> 
> I feel like this story is going to make it up to at least 45 chapters. I underestimated how much I'd love to write this story. I love to take my time with the development of Wanda and Vision's relationship, and I hope you love the slow progression as much as I do. The tension can be frustrating, but nice when things go right and get resolved.


	19. Jealous Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision's time together gets interrupted by an unfamiliar flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Slight mentions of abuse.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Vis is the cutest, most innocent thing ever omg I'm gonna DIE

Vision had been at the Compound longer and would visit Wanda every few weeks and stay, at most, 4 or 5 days. He's concerned that Senator Ross would catch on to his random disappearances and try to follow, so he tried his best to stay long at the Compound and still find time for Wanda.

During their last stay together in Luleå, Sweden, Wanda and Vision decided to relax and warm up by walking down to a small café on a street corner. It was November 13th and Wanda was shivering from the frosty temperature: 29º Fahrenheit. She had gotten used to the cold weeks during her stay in the northern European country, but she still hated the frigid cold despite having experience with the cold winters in Sokovia as a child. 

They both sat at a small table next to a window which displayed the fast-falling snow and empty streets during the Swedish afternoon. Wanda stirred two teaspoons of sugar into her Söderblandning tea. She discovered that she enjoyed this type of tea, a blend of tropical fruits and flowers. It's a popular tea in Sweden which is made in the south of Stockholm.

Vision held her hand and softly rubbed her knuckles. He read the day's Swedish newspaper but held it low enough so he could still see Wanda's He felt a peculiar feeling of irritation radiating from her mind. He watched as she momentarily eyed something that was in his blind spot and went back to sipping her tea. 

"What are you thinking about?" he softly asked.

Wanda set her cup down on the table and squeezed his hand. "I miss Clint and Scott. Ever since they took that house arrest deal, I've been wondering if I'll ever see them again..."

Noticing her sadness, Vision took both of her hands in his. "You will. Maybe not soon, but one day. Remember that they love you very much."

"I know," she whispered and looked out at the fast-falling snow. She took a deep breath. "They were so helpful and kind to me. The traumas I faced at that place still...affect me in ways, but I don't think I would be where I'm at right now if they didn't try to help me recover."

Vision cupped her cheek and turned her face towards him. He looked into her glistening eyes. "And you're far better than you were months ago. I'm so proud of you for finding the courage to do so." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

He noticed that she was looking over to the side again, a place he couldn't see unless he turned his head slightly. He studied her again and felt a flicker of irritation from her mind again.

"What else?" he asked curiously.

It took a moment for her to process what he said since she was distracted by what she was looking at. "Hmm?" she responded, turning her attention to him. She took another sip of her tea.

Vision rubbed her hand. "What else is on your mind, love?" he repeated.

"I'm just...distracted, that's all," she replied, almost confused.

"Are you troubled?"

"No, I...I'm just a bit concerned." She considered her words for a moment then said, "It's nothing to worry about, though. I'm fine." She took another sip of her tea.

Vision chuckled slightly. "Tell me, Wanda, what are you concerned about?" he asked, ignoring her second comment.

"I...I think the woman over there has a thing for you," she whispered.

Vision raised a brow and smiled softly. "You know that you're the only woman that I love."

She nodded, "Of course, but that doesn't mean I can't be jealous when other women look at you with interest." She sipped her tea again, finishing the drink. He could feel not only irritation but insecurity from her mind.

"No other woman could compare to you in my eyes," he said in a low voice and she ducked her head, blushing. "Have I ever told you what I love about you, how beautiful you are?"

"I don't remember you ever talking about it," she murmured, still blushing.

He rubbed her fingers. "I've always been fond of your abilities. Though many may think that you are a dangerous weapon of destruction, I see magnificence." He kissed her hand. "I adore you. I've never had such an attachment with any other human,  _woman,_ as I do with you. You are resilient, caring, generous, and above all, pure. I believe that I would be lost without you... I love you, Wanda Maximoff. I love all of you."

Her lower lip quivered slightly and she leaned over the table to kiss him. "Thank you for the reassurance, darling. I love you too, and I mean  _all_ of you." She brushed the center of his forehead with her thumb. "I'll be right back," she said and left for the bathroom which was not too far away from where they were seated.

It only took her two minutes to freshen up. She came out of the bathroom, smoothing the wrinkles on her jeans and shirt. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly when she saw the same woman who was glancing at Vision every so often, now standing next to where he sat and was engaging in conversation with him. How dare she? That woman should've known that she and Vision were in a romantic relationship from the romantic gestures. The woman had looked at Vision so much that there was a large chance that she would've seen something that would've signaled that they were a couple.

Vision must have felt her mix of rage, fear, and insecurity because his eyes flickered over to her and he telepathically spoke to her,  _Wanda, do not be afraid. I know what she wants. Do not lose control. Let me handle this._

She took a deep breath and walked over to their table. She smiled when she and the woman saw each other.

"Oh, hi!" came her Swedish accent. "I saw you sitting here a few minutes ago. I'm Eva." She held out her hand and Wanda accepted, shaking her hand.

"Katharine," Wanda said.

"Nice to meet you. Are you Victor's...sister?" she asked, almost hope in her voice. Victor Shade was the name Vision chose for his rendezvous with Wanda. 

Wanda shook her head. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh!" she said. Wanda could sense the disappointment in her voice, and Vision could sense the annoyance from Wanda's mind. "Okay, well, I was just talking to your  _boyfriend_ out of curiosity. You're a lucky girl." Eva turned towards him. "Can I buy you a drink for the trouble?"

"No, it's alright. Thank you for offering," Vision replied.

Eva giggled. "Well, alright. But if you ever change your mind just let me know," she said and winked at him.

Wanda felt as if she were going to collapse. She knew she couldn't make a scene. She can't draw attention to herself. She can't let her powers get out of hand. She didn't realize how stressed she was until she felt her nails digging into her palms. She bit the inside of her cheek.

Vision, noticing her distress, stood up, took her hand, and helped her sit onto the chair. He pulled his chair around the table so he was side by side with her. He softly put his hand on her thigh, careful not to cause flashbacks from the touches on her thighs that she received from her overseer in the Raft. She sighed when she felt his thumb rubbing her thigh tenderly.

"Don't worry, my love. I only see you," he said, sending a wave of love to her. "Do you want to go back to our hotel room?"

She nodded, "Yes."

They walked down the frigid cold streets of Luleå to the hotel. Vision had his arm around Wanda, shielding her from the harsh snow and wind that made her shiver. She felt safe from his protective stance around her. She loved the side of him that did those sweet, caring gestures for her. She hid in his side, trying to find heat in his raised body temperature. When they arrived at their warm hotel room, Vision held an exhausted Wanda on his lap while he sat on the sofa, whispering his deep love and devotion to her to ease her nerves. He rubbed her back and she let her head lay on his shoulder. She smiled into his neck.

They stayed cuddled together for a long while until Wanda received an urgent, disturbing message on her communication device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** You know that I can't resist a good jealousy story, even if this one was light. I may add some other jealousy story sometime in the future, maybe reverse the roles? Who knows.
> 
> My poor baby Wanda, she's so insecure :(


	20. The Resurrection of Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and her team rescue Natasha from the grip of Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of past abuse, electroshock, and rape.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I can't explain how much I love Wanda. She's like the cutest thing ever omg I wanna hug her so badly.

_Wanda groaned, "I was so comfortable." She hopped out of Vision's lap and went over to her communication device on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and read a message sent from Steve:_

 

_Wanda,_

_We have a dire situation. Natasha has been compromised and taken a few moments ago. We need backup ASAP._

_We'll be picking you up where we dropped you off a few months ago. Meet at 2 PM._

_Wanda froze and held her breath. She set her device down and quickly walked to the bedroom without saying a word to Vision. He noticed her strange reaction and followed her._

_"Wanda?" he started. "Is everything alright?"_

_She frantically shook her head. "Nat," her voice shook with fear. "She's been taken. Steve didn't say by whom, but I'm sure it's the Raft agents. He's called for our help. I need to be at the pickup spot in 10 minutes."_

_Vision saw her distress, walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug. She leaned into his chest while shutting her eyes tight. Her breathing grew more deep and quivery. "I'm afraid," she whispered, high-pitched. "I don't want to go. I haven't used my magic since before the Raft...with the exception of my nightmares, and I...I'm still scared that I'll be taken back if something goes--"_

_He kissed her head. "Everything will be okay. You do not need to use your abilities. Captain Rogers will make sure that you never go back to the Raft, or any other torturous place. Miss Romanoff needs your help. Go and be brave for her. Remember that I am always with you."_

_Wanda nodded and calmed. She walked over to her duffle bag and pulled out a black leather jacket. She pulled it on and fixed her hair. She quickly gathered all of her few belongings and stuffed them into her bag. She put the bag over her shoulder and walked to the other room to grab her communication device._

_She turned towards Vision who had a concerned expression on his face. She softened, walked over to him, and kissed him hastily and deeply. "Steve will most likely move us to another location. I'll send you the coordinates when we arrive...if our mission is successful," her voice was small. "Remember to check out of the hotel, please."_

_"It will be. I trust that your team will be successful. I will wait for you. And yes, I will check out." He kissed her. "Be careful. I love you."_

_"I love you too. Now, I need to go. Bye, Vis." She ran for the door and opened it. She turned to see him one last time._

_He nodded. "I will see you soon, my love."_

_Wanda ran down the halls and to the elevator. When she reached the lobby, she quickly walked outside and started to run down alleyways to a small patch of woods where Steve was already waiting for her._

_"I'm sorry that I'm late!" she yelled, out of breath._

_Steve took the duffle bag from her. "It's fine. Right now we just need to get to Nat as quickly as possible." They_ _both boarded the jet._

_"Long time, Sam," she said._

_Sam turned around while sitting at the cockpit. "Hey, Wanda. It sucks that we gotta meet for the first time in a while during a time like this."_

_"Well, it's part of being fugitives, I guess... Anyways, what's going on?" Wanda asked._

__Steve shrugged. "I don't know what's going on with Nat. I got a message from her saying that she needed backup, and her last one said that she'll probably be taken by Hydra since there were so many surrounding her area." They both sat down on the passenger's seats._ _

_"Hydra? I thought they were done with?" she asked._

_Steve shook his head. "Apparently not. When us...the Avengers...separated, it got the attention of those who follow Hydra's beliefs...or at least that's what I'm assuming_ _."_

_Wanda sighed. "I never thought that I'd hear of them again. I mean, speaking as one of Hydra's experiments, of course." She leaned back. "I'm just...glad that it isn't those Raft agents. God, I never want to go back to that place."_

_"Yeah, it could be worse. It could've been the UN and Ross waiting for us with a few pairs of handcuffs. But you know that I'd never let you go back there, not after what they did to you."_

_"Thank you," she whispered and leaned against his shoulder. He put his arm around her comfortingly._

_It took about 15 minutes for them to arrive at Natasha's coordinates. She secretly placed a tracker on one of the agent's weapons, so they were able to track her location easily._

_The building was creepy-looking according to Wanda. It was plain and simple, almost abandoned, but she got a sickening feeling just by looking at it._

_They landed a safe distance away from the building, and as quietly and quickly possible, ran into the side of the building where Wanda sensed no life. Her sense for life is indicated on the thoughts and feelings of people, and she felt none at the hidden side entrance. Before they entered, however, Steve handed Wanda a handgun since she felt uncomfortable using her magic yet. Wanda hesitantly accepted the gun and held it tightly, keeping alert as she followed close behind Steve and Sam._

_They heard deadened noises coming from one of the upstairs rooms. They quietly made their way up the concrete stairs to the room. Wanda was on one side of the door while Steve was on the other. Sam cocked his shotgun and blasted the door._

_Immediately, all of them spotted Natasha who was bruised, bloody and tied up. They felt relief but were quickly tensed and on high alert when they also spotted at least 12 men in the room with them._

_The two parties exchanged gunfire. Wanda ducked behind a half-wall and stood up at periods to shoot at the men. She hit a few and thought she killed one of them. She took a deep breath as she heard a few men with automatic rifles._

_"Shit," she muttered under her breath. She took a peek around the wall and saw that they were distracted by Steve and Sam on the opposite side of the room. She quickly stood up and started to fire at the men._

_But then..._

_Then..._

_An ear-piercing sound. Shock. Fear. Adrenaline. Numbness. It all suddenly took over her body. She looked to her left and saw a Hydra agent that pointed a gun at her. Then the ringing in her ears started, then the muffled screams of her teammates. Then the pain. Oh, the excruciating pain in her shoulder and the taste of blood in her mouth. The feeling of dampness as she pressed her hand to her left shoulder...the...dizziness...the...darkness...the...fainting..._

 

 

"Wanda?" a voice came. She blinked, her slight was blurry. "Wanda, can you hear me? You're going to be okay." She blinked again and softly groaned. She felt that she was laying down on a couch. A blanket was draped over her body.

She took a deep breath before she coughed a few times. "Oh...what...I was..." she tried to form a sentence, but the throbbing in her head was painful. She looked at her shoulder which was covered by her shirt, but she felt a large bandage covering it.

"You were shot," Sam said. "But, the bullet went straight through your shoulder and thanks to Vision, he was able to stitch you up. We contacted him after we took out the rest of the agents so he could bring medical supplies. None of your organs or bones were hit, thank God."

".22 LR bullet. Not that bad, but it wasn't a pretty sight, I'll tell you that," Natasha interjected. "Thank you for your help, Wanda. I wouldn't be here if you weren't so brave."

She groaned from the pain in her head. "Vis..." she whimpered. "Is...he here?" She couldn't see him.

Vision came into her line of sight. "Yes, love, I'm right here." He gently held her hand. "You gave me quite a scare; you looked deathly pale."

"I'm sorry, darling," Wanda giggled softly before wincing at the pain from her shoulder. She could feel the lingering fear and dread radiating from Vision's mind. She was filled with warmth from his deep concern and care for her. "Thank you for...for saving my life... Twice, actually."

Natasha held her hands together and let out a soft "Aww" when she saw Vision kiss Wanda's head. "Clint still owes me money," she huffed.

"Oh my God, me too!" Sam yelled.

Wanda hissed. "Guys, don't make me laugh or I'll tear my stitches!"

"Oh, sorry!" Natasha said, putting her hands up.

Wanda looked around curiously. "By the way, where are we?"

Steve cleared his throat, "Škofja Loka, Slovenia. It's pretty nice here. I'm planning on keeping you here until you recover fully from your injury."

She closed her eyes. "Mmm...okay."

"We'll give you some space," Sam said and everyone disbanded from the circle around her.

Wanda opened her eyes and saw that Vision was still knelt by her side. "Don't you have to go back to the Compound?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'll be staying with you for a few extra days...for caution. I do not appreciate this new rise of Hydra," he said, concerned. He looked into her pained, tired eyes. He hesitated for a moment, but then said, "I do not want to see you hurt again...or worse... I will not let you experience those horrors again. You don't deserve to be forced to give something so private and sacred."

"Oh, Vis..." She reached for his face with her hand and caressed his cheek. "I'm gonna be okay. I know that you won't let anything happen to me." She pulled his head down for a kiss. He was careful not to add too much pressure as to not hurt her.

She hummed when he pulled apart. "I'm still concerned..."

"About what?" he asked.

She huffed. "Why did these new Hydra followers capture Natasha?"

Vision raised a brow then softened. "She informed us that they wanted her for ransom. They were going to give her to the U.S. government in exchange for one of their leaders..." He turned his gaze to the window which displayed a beautiful river which tracked around the city.

Noticing his uncertainty, she asked, "What is it, Vis?"

He looked back at her. "They wanted to do the same with you since you were greatly honored as being Baron Strucker's extraordinary experiment. They would've either recruited you or sold you to the United States government. I do not enjoy the thought of you returning to the Raft. I...have certain feelings of hatred for that place, however, that would be an understatement."

Wanda's finger twitched and she blinked a few times. "Of course, they'd do that," she muttered. "Hatred? That isn't like you."

Vision's voice became harsh, but still low. "Well, I do not agree with the way they handled you. It was unnecessary and cruel. It is against my nature and morals. I will  _never_ let you return to that place even if it means that I do not have freedom or safety."

She gazed at him with emotion-filled eyes and then smiled. "I love you so much. You'd sacrifice so much for me; I don't deserve it."

"Oh, but in my eyes you do, my love." He took both of her hands in his. "Never think of yourself as any less of the stunning, radiant Scarlet Witch that you are." He kissed one of her hands. "I love you with all that I am."

Passion and love coursed Wanda's body and mind. Warmth shot through her spine. "Kiss me," she whispered strongly, almost a demand. Vision didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted. He leaned over to kiss her. She gave in to his kiss, letting him take over and kiss her deeply, causing small smacking sounds. He growled when she let out a high-pitched whimper. Her toes curled when his hand roamed her waist and squeezed her hip. She sighed and her hand wandered his bicep and forearm.

They quickly pulled apart when they heard Sam say, "Woah! Wanda, turn the heat down on your toaster!"

Wanda heavily blushed and stuttered, "O-oh, Sam? You've got the worst timing, I swear to God!" Vision looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Well, sorry! I just wanted to get my bag of chips!" Sam grabbed the bag, glared at the two, then walked back to his room.

She groaned. "I don't think we'll ever get a moment alone with him around, honestly."

"Mhm," Vision agreed. "Well, if you want, I can talk to Captain Rogers about moving us to a more  _private_ space," he said, low and tinged with a rumble. She raised a brow at his words.

She giggled. "Sure, I mean, if that's what you _want_ as well. I'd appreciate it, you know. I'd like to spend more alone time with you before you go back to the Compound."

Vision patted her thigh gently. "I'll go do that." He stood up and walked over to where Steve was staying.

Wanda settled into the couch, letting her body relax, but her mind couldn't find that same peace. Oh, the thought of going back to Hydra's ways or to stay at the Raft again was horrifying. She could feel her heart pound just from the idea of going back to either one of those lifestyles. Her thoughts started to race as she came up with satisfying conclusions if anything did go wrong while she was on the run. No outcome set her at ease.

Hydra was one lifestyle she couldn't see herself at again. During her stay under Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, she was taught the history of Hydra and it's beliefs. She was so young, naïve, and wrong-minded that none of the terrible things Hydra enforced made her flinch. Her magic would always be a mark of her history with them as one of "Strucker's Prized Pupils." But she didn't let that define her. She used her gifts for the greater good instead of strengthening Hydra's wrath.

The thought of living a life at the Raft, however, made her want to writhe and scream. That was one lifestyle she could  _never_ return to. The shocks, physical abuse...sexual abuse, it all made her feel like she was collapsing on herself. The way they,  _he,_ treated her as a toy made her want to hide from the rest of the world and cry herself to sleep, and that's exactly what she did for a long time. But the comfort and love she received from her friends and her beloved made her feel  _safe_ and  _calm._

A wave of uncertainty hit her. If something were to happen, if the Raft's agents found her, Vision would overlook The Sokovia Accords and protect her...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I'll give you a hint for this Hydra thing:
> 
> Cut off one head, two more grow back.


	21. Benevolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda needs to release stress, so she and Vision walk through the town of Škofja Loka to tour its imposing castle. While they walk to the castle, Wanda helps a young girl find her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** References to panic attacks and separation anxiety. Mentions of past rape and abuse.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I want you guys to write mini Wanda/Vis fanfics in the comments for me or share Wanda/Vis feels. I feel so sick and I gotta go to work tomorrow and I need Wanda/Vis love pls ty <3 ily guys you're so awesome <3 <3 <3

Wanda stopped mid swipe at the soapy porcelain plate to gaze at the rain that started to fall. Slovenia was a bit warmer than Sweden during the month of December, so it never usually snowed during midday, however, the rain was freezing cold. The window was directly in front of the kitchenette sink and she found any excuse to clean the few dirty dishes to study the town of Škofja Loka. She loved to watch the soft waves of the river below the team's hotel building. She loved to analyze the mountains in her direct view. The snow at the highest points coated the mountains softly; it made her feel like she was in Sokovia again. The gray and white of the mountains contrasted gorgeously with the faint orange roofs and dark ivory bricks of the buildings. 

As she came back to her senses, Wanda shook her head and blinked a few times. She continued to finish scrubbing the dirty dishes. She quietly hummed one of her most cherished Sokovian songs to herself as she finished cleaning the last two glass cups. She smiled when she felt a pair of male, tender hands gently settle on her waist, travel across her stomach, and pull her flush against his body. She set the last clean glass on the mat which was next to the sink. She turned her head and peered up to see Vision looking down at her with a sweet, genuine smile on his face. She fully turned her body towards his and kissed him deeply. He nibbled on her lower lip for a moment before slowly pulling apart, lips still lingering together.

They were happy to be alone in their considerably large hotel room even though Vision didn't get to spend as much time with her as he wanted. They were grateful for the privacy and having their teammates only a few meters away, the hotel room across from theirs. It was nice to not be interrupted every five minutes from Sam when they share a tender, romantic moment.

"Hi," she whispered against his mouth.

Vision held her in place, noticing that something was wrong from the way she acted. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Do you need to talk about it?" he asked gently.

Her breath caught and her smile faded. "No, I'm fine," she quickly responded, almost robotically. Her pain was still tinged in her words.

Wanda had a troublesome time getting intimate with Vision. It wasn't that she didn't love him or trust him to care for her, but she still suffered mental damage from the penetration that she was forced to experience in the Raft. Sometimes, she'd be too afraid to be alone in public without Vision or one of her friends because she mentioned she felt vulnerable, exposed, and helpless. It pained Vision to see that her suffering has gone that far. He and Wanda talked about the situation when she needed to vent, but even before then, Vision knew that it would take time and attention to free her of that fear.

He rubbed her back gently. "I'm sorry to mention your pain, my love. I should have known that you would've reacted poorly."

She kissed him. "It's okay," she whispered. "I'm just tense today. It's not your fault." She crossed her arms and leaned back against the kitchen counter. She took a quick look outside from the window behind her. "My night terrors are horribly vivid, you know that. I don't want to worry you, however, I think I might need medication or at least an over-the-counter drug to help me relax when I sleep."

Wanda had been suffering from panic attacks from her recurring nightmares for months now, but Vision would always be there to hold and comfort her when she was willing to be touched without fear. It occurred often that she had horrible night terrors and would wake up either screaming, sobbing, or both. As her teammates said, her screams had haunted them, and Vision believed it was starting to be the same for him.

Her intense, mind-numbing screams and sobs were a razor-sharp, tormenting  _dagger_  to his heart, his soul.

Even her extreme tiredness or burdened mind was enough to send him over the edge and do everything for her. He could almost feel as if his systems were failing from the misery he saw from her.

Vision took her hands in his own. "Of course, darling. We can get that for you. I believe you need it."

Wanda pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me to ease your mind?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she responded and pulled apart from his hug to grab her thick, warm coat. She grabbed the umbrella which was hooked on the small coat rack and grabbed Vision's hand. Together, they left the building down to the busy, Slovenian street. Vision held the open umbrella over both of them and Wanda leaned into his side as he put his free arm around her.

"Vis," she started after a few minutes of walking. "I'm kind of hungry." She shyly looked up at him.

He looked curiously at her. "Do you want to find a restaurant nearby?" he asked.

She thought about it for a few moments. "I don't know if I could finish a meal, but I'm thinking more of a quick stop at a café."  

He kissed her forehead. "We can stop at the bakery that's a bit ahead if you want to," he suggested.

"Mmm, yeah. I'd like that," she said dazedly. 

Vision directed Wanda towards the bakery. Before they entered, Wanda grew excited from the heavy smell of fresh-baked bread. She hurriedly walked inside to find a crowd of people trying to find warmth inside the bakery and enjoying the numerous forms of bread. The delicate, warm lighting gave the bakery a homelike atmosphere. Vision held Wanda's hand as she guided both of them through the large group of people who were in front of the long glass container which displayed the types of freshly made bread. She spotted focaccia, sourdough, rye, pita, brioche, and other types of bread. She also noticed to her right, there was a section of the long glass container which contained various types of pastries such as cookies, cheese danishes, and small cakes.

Wanda stood there for a few moments, with Vision behind her, deciding which one she wanted to eat. While she was taking her time looking through the amounts of bread, Vision noticed that a man, no more than a few feet away from them, was looking at Wanda intently. Vision watched, without getting his attention, as the man scanned Wanda up and down her body, stopping at her chest for a few seconds, smirking as if he was thinking something Vision would rather not know and returned to looking at the food items.

Vision, feeling uncomfortable and irritated, stood next to Wanda, blocking the other man's view of her, and put his arm around her waist, showing that she was his. He was annoyed, angry if you will, at the man's audacity to publically look at his woman with intention. The way he stared at her chest filled Vision with the need to protect his beloved from harassment. He knew what would happen if she was approached by a man who would boldly try to claim her attention. 

He kissed her cheek to calm himself. "What are you thinking of getting?" he asked, low, into her ear, still giving her small affection and kisses.

Wanda raised a brow and looked at him, pausing before answering, "I'm thinking of getting focaccia bread. Do you have euros?"

"Mhm," he responded and pulled a few euros from his pocket and got the attention of one of the men behind the counter. "Lahko dobim rezino fokacijega kruha, prosim?" he asked. The man nodded, took the euros from Vision, and proceeded to get a slice of focaccia.

Wanda looked at him with surprise. "You speak Slovenian?" she asked with enthusiasm. 

"Yes, I have the database of many languages," he replied, "including Sokovian. I don't believe I've ever spoken Sokovian to you."

She grabbed the thick, triangle slice of focaccia bread which was held with a napkin that the employee gave to her. She directed her attention to Vision. "No, I don't believe you have. We'll have to experiment with that one day, moka láska."

Vision smiled at her words, cupped her face, and kissed her. "Let's continue towards the pharmacy to get your sleep medication," he said. She nodded and held his hand as they walked through the crowds. 

He noticed, however, as they walked through the bakery, the same man gazing at Wanda. Vision's hold on her hand quickly turned into a grip. Wanda noticed his tense state and looked at him concerningly. "Darling, are you alright?" she asked as they continued outside.

Vision opened the umbrella as they exited the bakery before responding to her question, "Yes, I am." He kissed her cheek reassuringly.

"You're anxious, I can feel it," she murmured. "Tell me what's bothering you."

He looked at her with love and admiration. "It's nothing, really. However, I'm not quite fond of the way a man inside the bakery looked at you."

She sighed and giggled. "Oh, of course. You're jealous of the way he was looking at me?" she asked with curiosity. "I noticed that he was looking at me too, you know."

"I was concerned that he could have harassed you, but I'm sure that I am overreacting due to my feelings for you," he sighed.

"Vis." She stopped walking to kiss him, long and deeply. "Maybe, maybe not. I can assure you that nothing bad would've happened. I know that certain feeling of jealousy. Just remember, I'm yours. You're stuck with me." She kissed him again.

"And I have no objections to that," he said quietly and smiled against her mouth.

They continued to walk down the busy street to the pharmacy which was only a couple of streets down from the bakery. Wanda finished her warm focaccia bread by then and threw away the napkin in a trash bin next to the pharmacy. They walked inside and started to look down the aisles of medicines. Vision directed her to where bottles of melatonin were held and decided that 5mg would be good to start her off with, and if she needed more than 5mg, she could simply take two.

Vision paid for the melatonin, and Wanda put it inside her purse as they walked outside.

"So, where to now?" she asked.

Vision thought for a moment and scanned the area. "I was thinking that we could walk over to the Škofja Loka Castle. It has a museum inside which contains artifacts and showings of the history of Slovenia."

"I'd love to see it," she said excitedly. "How close is it?"

"I believe it is only a five-minute walk from here." He pointed to the elevated land to their left, a direct path to the castle which stood out among the buildings in front of it. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the castle.

Vision continued, "The Škofja Loka Castle also has some showings of the Slovenian history during World War II. I have extensive research on the subject."

"Would you tell me?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "Slovenia was involved in the war from 1941 until the war was over in 1945. The land was trisected during the war, similar to what Greece experienced. However, Slovenia is the only country during the war that experienced absorption and annexation into the nearby countries of Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy. Hungary and Croatia occupied the smaller regions, while the land was largely divided among Germany and Italy."

"Interesting," she said. "And I assume that there was rebellion as well?"

"Mhm. There were many groups which formed the Liberation Front of the Slovene Nation. I believe the leaders of the Liberation Front were Boris Kidrič and Edvard Kardelj. The rebellion started during late April of 1941."

Vision continued with explaining the Slovenian history during World War II to Wanda as they walked to the castle. She was captivated at how Slovenia survived during the harsh invasion by other countries. She found herself more intrigued when he went on; she admired when he spoke on historical topics.

As they approached the castle, the drizzle of rain became a downpour. Wanda and Vision ran over to a building with an overhead cover to stay in while they waited for the heavy rain to pass. She tucked herself into Vision's side and shivered from the harsh cold that came along with the rainfall. 

"Očka! Očka!" Wanda perked her head up as she heard the faint yell. The heavy rain made it difficult to hear other noises. She scanned the streets. "Očka!" the voice came again. She noticed that it sounded like a little girl.

Wanda used to telepathy to detect any distress from the nearby walkers. Her senses directed her to the street corner a bit ahead of them. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She saw a little girl, about 7 or 8, in a longsleeved dress. The girl's clothing and hair were drenched and she was shaking from the cold. 

"What's wrong?" Vision asked, noticing Wanda's odd actions.

She pointed. "That girl. What is she saying?"

The young girl kept shouting, "Očka!" while frantically looking around.

Vision became concerned. "She's looking for her father."

"Oh my God. Vis, give me the umbrella," she quickly and concerningly demanded. He handed her the umbrella and she ran through the other people trying to get to shelter from the rain.

When she got to the child, she noticed how pretty she was. Her hair had a dark brown color, along with streaks of blond, and her eyes were icy blue. She smiled and knelt down to the girl's level. She put the umbrella over both of them.

"Do you speak English?" Wanda asked.

The girl nodded shyly. "Yes," she said in an adorable Slovenian accent. "Little bit."

Wanda smiled and continued, "Are you trying to find your father?"

The girl nodded again.

"Come with me, we can find him, but we need to wait for the rain to stop, okay?" she asked sweetly and held out her hand.

The girl hesitantly took Wanda's hand and they started to walk over to the cover where Vision was standing. His expression softened when he saw the girl holding onto Wanda's hand, hiding into her side.

When they got to the cover, Wanda asked, "What's your name?" while she took off her coat and wrapped it around the young girl. Even though she was cold, the poor girl was shivering from being soaked in freezing-cold water.

"Iza," she responded, sounding sad and scared.

Wanda sat on the somewhat wet ground and held out her arms to Iza. She accepted, trying to find warmth in Wanda's arms. She held Iza in her lap. Vision knelt down to their level, wrapping his arms around Wanda to keep her warm.

Vision was amazed at the kindness Wanda offered to the young girl. Her motherly nature inspired him. He felt that she would be a wonderful, nurturing mother if she ever had or wanted children. This showed him how caring Wanda was for children.

"What's your father's name, Iza?" Wanda asked.

Iza curled up in her arms. "Jožef."

Wanda rubbed her back and tightened her hold. "Where was your father last time you saw him?" she asked.

"There." Iza pointed across the street. "I lost Papa when rain started. Too many people."

"Oh, darling, it'll be okay. Your papa will come back to look for you. Do not worry," Wanda soothed Iza who was looking afraid.

They stayed like this until the rain calmed back to a drizzle. Wanda was reminded of the time she lost her parents at a festival in Sokovia when she was about Iza's age. She was separated from her parents and Pietro when they were rushed through a crowd of people. She remembered that she felt scared and insecure when she tried to look for them. She was helped by an old woman who found Wanda running around, tears streaking her face. The old woman, Loti, calmed Wanda and eventually, they found her parents and Pietro, all who were terrified that they lost her for those few minutes.

When the rain quieted, Wanda heard someone yell, "Iza!" It sounded like an older man. Her father. Iza stood up and gave Wanda her coat. "Očka!"

Wanda watched as Iza ran to her father and jumped into his arms. She watched as they shared a father-daughter affection. She was reminded of her father and how caring he was towards her. He sacrificed so much for her and Pietro; she would always be grateful.

The man listened to her daughter as she told him about how Wanda helped her when she was cold from the pouring rain. The man looked up and over at Wanda who waved at him. He smiled and shouted, "Hvala vam!"

Iza turned around and ran to Wanda to give her a hug. "Hvala vam," Iza said before running off to her father. Wanda watched as both of them walked down the street.

Vision spun Wanda around and kissed her. "You're wonderful," he whispered against her mouth. He felt her smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Shall we continue to the castle?" she asked.

Vision held her hand. "We shall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I absolutely love putting real life architecture, cities/towns, restaraunts, etc. in this story.
> 
> I've never been to Slovenia, but I've dreamed of seeing the Škofja Loka Castle & Museum. I did quite a bit of research into the castle's history, art, and artifacts for this story. I also decided to do a bit of research into the history of Slovenia during World War II as you've read.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the detail of the countries that Wanda and Vision stay in during the story!
> 
> Also, I freaking love when Wanda's hurt and then feels better when Vision takes care of her. He's so precious! I LOVE IT!
> 
>  **Slovenian Translation:** Lahko dobim rezino fokacijega kruha, prosim? - Can I have a slice of focaccia bread, please?
> 
> Očka! - Daddy!
> 
> Hvala vam! - Thank you!
> 
>  **Slovak (For this story, it'll also be Sokovian) Translation:** Moka láska. - My love.


	22. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda feels betrayed by Vision, but then they both share a never forgetful experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of past abuse, rape, and electroshock. Some of my readers may want to skip the second half of this fanfic; I know some of you don't read intimate fics, HOWEVER, this one isn't terribly descriptive.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Wanda. Is. The. Best. Thing. That. Ever. Happened. To. This. World. We stan a powerful queen.

Two weeks before Christmas was when she last saw him. He said he was "required" to be at the Avengers Compound for two months by orders of Mr. Stark. He swore he didn't want to leave her for the holidays, but suspicion would catch on if his disappearance went noticed by anyone besides Tony, especially if his request to be at the compound for the rest of the month was rejected. He told her that he didn't want her to be found out, that he wanted her to be safe, that he didn't want her to experience a round of horrors  _again._ Again. That's what he said. He said that he loved her and would defend her no matter the cost. He said he would protect her from anyone that came after her. He said that he'd be there for her.

 

_"Wanda, we need to move," came Natasha's stern voice._

_Wanda looked up to see the assassin's worried, strained face. "What? Why?" What a way to start off the month of February._

_"They found us," her voice was harsh, full of worry. "I already have all of your things. We're leaving Slovenia and heading to Montenegro."_

_Wanda put the hood of her jacket over her head and quickly stood up from where she was seated. Both of them quickly ran outside the hotel building, trying to avoid the daylight and main streets. They ran through alleyways and buildings before they arrived where the Quinjet, in stealth mode, was hidden. Steve and Sam caught up just a few moments later._

_The Quinjet came out of stealth mode when it recognized Steve's appearance in the area. "Go!" he shouted and they all, full of alarm, ran to the open entrance of the jet._

_When they got inside, they heard a speaker saying, "Steven Grant Rogers, Natalia Alianovna Romanova, Samuel Thomas Wilson, and Wanda Marya Maximoff, under the command of the United Nations, you are ordered to stand down and surrender yourselves."_

 

"Then why wasn't he there?" she whispered to herself. "Why wasn't he there for me?!" she shouted. She slammed her fist onto the cover of her hotel room bed. Tears overflowed and streamed down her flush cheeks. Wanda's mind and thoughts were such a mess; her emotions were unpredictable. Her violent nature, created by Strucker's experiments, crackled against the surface of her cognition and judgment. Steve put her in confinement in her hotel room until she was calm and in control of her emotions to be out in public. She almost threw him out of a window with her magic when he said that to her.

Her abilities came out of hiding when she felt completely betrayed by Vision. She hadn't used them since before the Raft, but now she felt helpless and defenseless without her magic. She felt like he played her, used her, just like almost everyone else in her life.

 

_Wanda walked to the front window of the Quinjet to see a group of maybe sixty Slovenian army men surrounding them, as well as two tanks, and--_

_"Oh, you gotta be shitting me," Steve muttered under his breath when he saw Tony, dressed in a suit made of iron, and Thaddeus Ross by his side._

_Her heart sank. She almost collapsed and started to sob. "No, no he can't... He promised! Vision promised!" she screamed. She folded her arms over her abdomen as if she had a knee-weakening stomach ache. She bent forward and her sight became blurry with tears._

_Wanda could feel guilt and sadness broadcasting from Vision's mind into hers. She cut her mental bond with him as soon as she felt him in her mind, believing his feelings were completely fake. She felt so deeply betrayed._

 

_He doesn't care_ , she told herself. _He never cared_. He wouldn't care if he saw her falling apart, sobbing to herself on her bed, staining the pillows. He wouldn't care if he saw her as a crazed mess, her slight screams every so often; her shaking, jerking, writhing, and twitches wouldn't bother him. Her harsh, shallow breathing wouldn't even make him flinch.

She laughed like some sort of crazed lunatic. She raked her hands through her hair. "Of course, he doesn't care. He works for Stark!" she said to herself and then her eyes widened when the odd realization hit her, "He doesn't love me..." Although, deep down, she knew it wasn't true. Her breathing slowed as she thought about it.

 

_"Get the hell out of here!" Sam yelled and Steve quickly put the jet back into stealth mode. They watched as the men were ordered to fire where the now invisible Quinjet was. The sounds of the metal bullets hitting the bulletproof walls echoed through the jet. Steve pressed a few buttons on the keypad and they slowly lifted up from the ground and then swiftly flew away._

_"He promised..." she said in a daze, lost of all hope._

 

Wanda shot up when she heard a knocking at the door. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and walked over to the door. She looked into the peephole to find Sam standing anxiously.

She unhooked the lock at the top of the door and slowly creaked it open. "What?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Sam fidgeted with his hands. "I stopped by to see if you're doing okay. Can I come in?" he asked nervously.

Wanda opened the door, unsure of her actions. She stepped to the side and gestured for him to walk in, and he did so. She closed the door, leaving it unlocked. "I'm not okay," she whispered, hand still on the silver door handle.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "I...don't feel like talking about it. I don't know what there is to say, but I appreciate the company." She walked over to the small sofa and sat down. She scooted over slightly to make room for him. Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed.

Sam sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "There's something I need to tell you," he began. She turned her head slightly and opened her eyes. "Um...Vision's here...in Steve's hotel room. They're discussing his terms of the agreement to keep visiting you without bringing harm..."

A small sob escaped her lips and Sam pulled her in for a hug. He tried to soothe her by rubbing her back. "It's gonna be okay, kid."

They stayed like that for more than a few minutes before Sam got up and got a glass of water for Wanda. She drank it with small sips while being comforted by Sam. Half an hour passed before Steve knocked at the door. "Wanda, can I speak with you?"

Wanda was starting to rise from the sofa before Sam put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I got it." He walked over and opened the door. They both talked quietly for a moment before Sam smiled at Wanda and left the room. Steve entered carefully and closed the door behind him.

He sat down next to her, staying silent for a few moments, thinking of what he should say. He began, "Wanda, I know how hard these past few days have been for you. I am so sorry that you're dealing with being a fugitive, still recovering from trauma, and you're struggling with the feeling of betrayal. I know how all of that feels, so I empathize. But I do have some good news..."

She looked at him curiously. "And what's that?" she asked, her accent thick.

"Vision did  _not_ betray you, us," he started. "He explained how he was forced into coming along as one of Stark's super bots to, one, represent The Sokovia Accords, and two, to help with specifically taking you in if we didn't comply. Ross believes that he's the only one that can successfully handle you. He was just there to protect himself from repercussions. He didn't want anyone to be suspicious of his motives or that he knows where you are, that he's been with you. If that happens, then he'd never be able to see you in the foreseeable future, and he'd undergo disciplinary action, as well as confinement. But he also said he wanted to make sure you got away safely. He loves you a lot, you know this."

Wanda wiped the tears that streaked her face. "I know," she whispered. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah," Steve replied quietly, nodding. He unhurriedly stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly open. Wanda let out the deep breath that she was holding in for so long. She put her head in her hands and silently sobbed. All the anger, rage, fear, and sadness she'd been experiencing hit her all at once. She felt drained and tired. 

When Vision opened the door and saw Wanda look up and over in his direction, he immediately became shocked and worried. Her eyes were rimmed with red and filled with tears, her nose and cheeks were flush from exhaustion, and her lower lip quivered slightly. Despite her mind still being closed off from his, he could still see the doubt and sorrow in her features.

"Oh, Wanda..." he whispered. "Wanda, I'm...I'm so sorry..." He closed the door behind him and walked over to her distressed form, but he only took a few steps towards her before she raced out of the sofa and into his arms. She whimpered and sobbed as he wrapped his arms securely and protectively around her. "Shhh, it's okay, my love. I wasn't abandoning you. I'd never hurt you," he promised. "I'm so sorry that you've felt this way."

One of his hands roamed the top of her back before stroking her hair softly. She tightly closed her eyes and whispered, "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you as well, my dear." He kissed her head continuously, sharing his love and affection. He dared to try and reconnect their mental link and surprisingly, she relented, letting him explore the whole of her mind. 

_I love you,_ she whispered in his mind.  _I love you so much._ She let out a soft sob, still clinging to his body.

Vision made his way down the side of her face and left soft, meaningful kisses on her cheeks.  _I love you too. I love you so much, darling._

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you," she said after a few moments, pulling away from the hug. "I should've known that the UN would've forced you to stand alongside Stark and Ross."

He left a few quick kisses on her lips. "It's alright. I knew you would react poorly to the situation. I'm so sorry that you've had to be alone for these past two months and having to feel insecure about my appearance with the Slovenian army. I would've never taken you in; I'm not letting you go back to the Raft." He cupped the sides of her face and wiped the still slipping tears. "I love you," he whispered.

"Vis..." she breathed, leaning into his touch. She put her hands on his chest and leaned in to open-mouth kiss him, swaying slightly. His hands made their way down her sides, making her moan slightly into his mouth, and pulled her closer to him by the waist.

His tongue thrust past his mouth into hers, and she whimpered when she felt his tongue on hers. They wrestled for dominance in her mouth for a few moments before she pulled away, catching her breath.

Wanda slowly trailed her eyes around his face, taking in the sight that made her heart pound. When her fiery gaze met his, she kissed him again. She felt a burning desire course through her spine, making her shiver; it was a desire she only felt for him. "I...I think...I'm ready," she whispered against his mouth. "I'm ready," she said again, her voice was firm and sure. "I want this, _you_."

"You...you're not afraid? I don't want to make you fearful," he said, unsure.

She shook her head. "You won't. The difference between you and... _him_...is that you take care of me, you love me. That was nothing I received when I was..." She shook her head again. "Just...be gentle, go slow," she whispered.

He nodded and said, "I will," and kissed her again. He lifted her off her feet, and she whimpered when her legs wrapped around his waist. He slowly made his way to the bed. He set her down on the soft comforter, her legs dangling off the bed, and pulled away from the kiss, slightly leaning over her. "Tell me if you need to stop, okay?" he whispered.

She smiled shyly, nodded, and pulled him down for another deep, passionate, lustful kiss. She could feel a throb of pleasure at her center and she moaned into his mouth but mourned the loss of warmth against her lips when he pulled apart. She tried to pull his head back up for another kiss, but he had other ideas.

He kissed her cheek and jaw, making his way down her neck with sweet kisses, leaving no marks. He didn't want his physical love to her to be rough, full of marks left on her skin; he didn't want to represent the man that did the same.

He took his time by giving special attention to the scars left on her neck by the torture device she was forced to wear. He felt her hand caress the back of his head, encouraging him to move further down, and he did so.

He kissed the base of her neck, a soft spot, to which she let out a high-pitched, lusty sob. She trembled from sensitivity. He left kisses on the length of her collarbone, stopping when he reached her shirt.

"Wanda..." he started, "May I?" he asked, gesturing to her shirt by softly playing with the hem.

She nodded, "Mhm. Just assume that I'm okay with anything you do unless I tell you otherwise, okay, darling?"

"Alright," he whispered and started to lift her shirt, slightly shaking with nervousness and excitement.

His eyes widened and his breath caught when she was revealed to him. He dropped her shirt on the floor and began to study her form. Her breasts were held firmly in a simple black bra, complimenting the naked, pale form of her torso. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"You're beautiful, Wanda," he said in awe. He swiped a strip of her hair to her back with his hand and softly made his way down her side, brushing against her breast and making her shiver. When he made his way down to her waist, he slightly toyed with the hem of her pants, and she felt another pulse of pleasure, slightly parting her thighs out of excitement; he noticed this and tried to hold back a smile.

He unbuttoned her pants and her breath caught. He immediately stopped and looked up at her with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice low.

She swallowed hard. "Y-yeah...I'm just..."

"If you need me to stop, then I will," he said, hand leaving the waist of her pants.

Her hand caught his, and she looked into his eyes. "No, please, keep going. I just needed a moment."

Vision smiled at her and continued to unbutton and unzip her pants with his opposite hand, while his other hand still held hers, but he took a moment to use both of his hands to pull down her jeans, letting them drop to the floor. He returned his hand to hers and rubbed her knuckles comfortingly.

He stood straight up on his knees to let his eyes roam her half-naked form. Her breathing became heavy with excitement. She leaned down to kiss him deeply.

"Wanda," he moaned into her mouth and she smiled upon hearing it.

When they pulled apart, she whispered, "Take this off," and gestured to his clothing. He took a deep breath, letting the clothing disappear into nothingness, leaving only a pair of boxers he knew was appropriate for this.

"That's better." She let her cool hands roam the vibranium plates on his shoulders, and he shivered. She pulled her hands away from his chest and cupped his cheek, caressing it softly. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into her touch. "You're amazing," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he mumbled and moved her hand slightly to his lips to kiss her palm.

And they continued to give love to each other, kissing and soft touches. He let his hands roam to her back and unclasp her bra, setting it somewhere with the rest of her clothing. He admired her mounds, lavishing each with attention. He smiled against her skin when he felt her arms drawing him closer to her body. He left her breasts, kissing his way down her stomach.

He decided it was best to not give himself the pleasure he desired for this night of intimacy. After all, she said to take it slow, and that's what he'd do. He didn't want to invade her body just yet; he wanted to give her more time. She said that she wanted to give him some sort of pleasure, but he assured her that he wanted to only please her for that night.

He settled himself on the floor, slowly pulling down her panties. He was in awe of how beautiful she was in this state. He kissed up her thighs until he reached her sacred core. His synthetic heart was pounding from the excitement of seeing her arousal. He used his fingers and mouth to draw out moans, cries, and high-pitched whimpers from her throat. He applied the right amount of pressure to each spot, testing her sensitivity. He enjoyed the feeling of pleasing her, so, so much.

Then he gave her a small squeeze on her thigh when he felt that she was close, so  _close._

And she gave in, releasing her pleasure, muffling her scream with her hand.

 

Wanda's eyes fluttered open and she silently yawned, stretching her arms. She felt a kiss on her cheek and an arm encircling her waist. "Good morning, my love," Vision said against her ear. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Mmm, I hope we didn't disturb anyone last night." He chuckled from her words. She turned to snuggle into his naked chest, soon realizing that she too was still without any clothing. She suddenly felt insecure and bit her lip. The fear of the abuse of the Raft still lingered in her mind; the memories of screaming from being penetrated unwillingly clouded her mind.

"Something wrong?" he mumbled into her hair.

She hesitated. "No..."

Vision breathed deeply before searching her mind for the right answer. She groaned and buried her face in his chest when she felt him inside her mind. He hummed and nodded slightly when he felt her insecurity. He untangled himself from her arms and rose from the bed, clothing appearing on his synthetic skin. He walked over to her duffle bag which sat on the suitcase rack and searched for a fresh pair of jeans, long-sleeved shirt, panties, and a comfortable bra. He set the clothing on the bed and kissed her forehead. "I'll give you some privacy," he said before leaving the small hotel room.

Wanda let out a sigh and began to climb out of bed to change into her clothes. She freshened up, brushing her hair and teeth and putting on perfume. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she opened the hotel door where Vision, in his human disguise, was waiting patiently.

He turned around and smiled at her before giving her a proper good morning kiss.

She giggled. "Good morning," she breathed against his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I'm crying omg I love these two so much. Vision will always take care of her <3


	23. An Unofficial, Official Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision enjoy each other's company by going out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of past abuse and rape.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I love the chemistry between Wanda and Vis. It's so pure <3

The days after Wanda and Vision's intimate night were filled with contentment and trust. They felt closer than they had been before. She felt comfortable when she talked freely about her feelings from being in the Raft and now being on the run; she trusted that he'd understand and support her, and he did. Vision also opened up about the stress and pressure of trying to maintain loyalty on both sides of this dispute. He said that it hurt having to lie constantly during his meetings with Stark and Ross, but he persevered through it as long as he knew that she was safe. 

Their romantic week was full of passion and tenderness. When she woke up scared, he'd be there to hold her in his arms. When he was distracted with worry, she would give him affection. Their heavy exchange of love began to gain the attention of the other three suspicious friends. They questioned how close the two really were, and Natasha, being a female, was bravest of them all to approach Wanda this one particular day...

Wanda sat at the short table in Natasha's hotel room, waiting for her tea to brew. She softly tapped the table's surface, distracted by thoughts of her beloved. She smiled to herself, leaning her head on her other hand which was supported by the table.

The beeping of the machine which brewed the hot water made her jerk suddenly. She took a deep breath, snapping back to reality. She watched as Natasha took two cups of hot water, and began to drop green tea bags into each. She stirred a couple of teaspoons of sugar into both cups, and picked them up, walking over to the table where Wanda was seated.

"Thank you," Wanda said quietly as she was handed the cup of warm tea.

Natasha sat down, brushing her hair out of the way from the sides of her face. She sighed, "So, how have you been doing lately? You and Vision seem to be getting along well." She took a sip of her tea, eyes still focused on Wanda.

Wanda cleared her throat, her mind drifting to her night with Vision a few days ago. Her hands rounded the cup of tea, taking in the sweet warmth that radiated from it. "I've been okay. Yeah, Vision and I have been...doing better than good, honestly. After we cleared the confusion out of the way, I feel like him and I have been closer, more connected on a deeper level." She flustered, hesitating for a moment when she noticed Natasha's look on her face. "Not in that way...um... I mean that we've been connected better  _emotionally._ Our trust has been better than ever." She pursed her lips nervously.

Natasha raised a brow. "Hmm, I know what you mean. Trust plays a huge role in a relationship, emotionally, even  _physically._ I've been noticing that you and Vision have been better than normal. I think that he showed his complete and utter devotion to you when you two talked for the first time after we escaped, am I right?"

Wanda faked a normal smile, hoping that her friend wasn't seeing past her façade. "Y-yeah...Yes, yes, we talked and um...I think it helped me better understand his motivations: wanting to protect me in secret while also keeping his loyalty to The Accords..."

"Okay, Wanda, I'm gonna ask you a question, girl to girl. I'm gonna be blunt, so be honest with me, okay?" she asked confidently.

Wanda bit her lip. "Okay..." she said nervously while taking a sip of her tea, trying to ease herself.

Natasha took a deep breath and took Wanda's free hand. "Did you have sex with Vision?"

She paused, setting her cup of tea down quickly, and coughed from choking on the drink. She put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath. "What...what makes you ask that?"

"It's obvious. You two seem...closer. I don't know how to put it, but, you know that I was trained to be a carefully observant spy, right?" She smiled while slightly giggling.

Wanda sighed, knowing that she couldn't get out of this situation. A soft pinkish color grazed her cheeks. "Um...y-yes... We didn't, um, actually have sexual  _intercourse_ because I still feel like I need time to feel okay with it, but..." She smiled, ducking her head. "Girl to girl, you say? Well, if I'm being honest, it was nice spending that intimate time with him... He made me feel  _safe._ " She looked up at Natasha.

"Oh, Wanda, I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed but then spoke low, "I won't pry further into your private life, but I'm so glad that you've started to recover by getting over your fears and spending that time with Vision. I knew that he'd take good care of you, unlike the treatment you received from that _bastard_...but anyways, if you need any help or advice with your intimate times with him, I'm here for you." She winked and squeezed her hand.

Wanda smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

They spent the next hour drinking tea and talking about random subjects. Every time Wanda mentioned Vision during their conversation, Natasha would smile from seeing the happiness radiating from her teammate.

"...I really must get going. Vision is expecting me," Wanda said, getting up from her chair.

"Oh?" Natasha said, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Wanda raised her hands. "No, no, not like that!" she laughed. "He's taking me out on a date tonight."

She nodded. "Well, you two have a good time tonight and be  _careful._ Oh, and tell me all about it when you get back!"

"I will!" Wanda grinned.

"Oh, and one more thing before you leave," Natasha started.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I want to begin helping you mask your accent," her voice became stern. "I don't want anyone to recognize your voice, especially since we were almost caught a while ago. We can start tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yeah... I think that's a good idea. We can start tomorrow. I'll see you later!" Wanda said before leaving Natasha's hotel room to hers.

She let out a deep sigh when she got into the room. She saw that Vision, in human form, was fixing the cuffs on his white dress shirt. He looked over to her and smiled. "How was your time with Miss Romanoff?" he asked.

"Fine, but now our little secret is out," she grumbled.

Vision froze and looked at her in the eyes. "What?" he asked seriously.

Wanda felt a bit intimidated by his tone, but continued to nervously speak, "I didn't start it, I swear! She directed the conversation, so I couldn't avoid it."

When he straightened his shirt and fixed his collar, he focused on Wanda who was picking out a dress to wear. "And what did you _say_ , exactly?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

She turned around and laid the long-sleeved, high neck burgundy dress on the bed. "I told her the truth," she stated simply, afraid that he'd be upset. When she looked at him, his brow was raised and he seemed like he was about to ask a dozen more questions. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "She asked if we got intimate and I said yes. It's nothing to worry about, Vis." She turned and took the high heels out of her bag and placed them next to the bed.

Vision politely turned around to let her have privacy while changing and put on a slim black tie. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Try to avoid conversations like that in the future; I know that this particular one was hard to evade since Miss Romanoff was straightforward with you, and I understand why she'd ask such a thing."

Wanda took off her shoes, shirt, and pants, only leaving her undergarments. She looked at Vision, who still had his back facing her, and pursed her lips. A shot of warmth crept through her spine to her core. She bit her tongue to stop a moan from escaping. Oh, he looked so alluring and handsome. Her arousal grew slightly from just looking at how wonderful he looked in a suit, minus the suit jacket. She desired to slowly pull off his tie and unbutton his shirt while she leaned over him, catching his moans with deep, lustful kisses; she shivered at the idea.

He chuckled, "You should probably dress before getting carried away, my love. We wouldn't want to miss our reservation."

She blinked a few times and shook her head when she heard his voice. She cursed herself for forgetting that he could still feel her emotions and sense her thoughts when he was in her mind. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "I couldn't help but admire you. You're very  _tempting._ "

He let out a soft growl. "Well, maybe we could explore those feelings after our date," he said, low.

Wanda smiled, somewhat devilishly, as her mind filled with ideas; she made sure he saw none of it. She walked up behind him, and let her hands roam up his clothed back. She pressed her front against his back and tilted her head upwards to kiss the side of his neck, slow and languidly. 

"Wanda..." he moaned. His head was slightly thrown back, eyes closed. He moaned softly, loving the sensation of her warm lips. "Do not  _tempt_ me," he growled.

"No, darling, I just wanted to have some fun," she giggled and stepped away to put on her dress.

When he turned around, his eyes widened at the sight. The dress hugged her torso and arms, the skirt of the dress, flared and free-flowing, stopped at her knees. When she saw his gaze, she smirked and moved her hands down from her collarbone, down her breasts to her hips to smooth out her dress. He felt a throb of desire.

He smiled. "I said to not tempt me, my love." He scanned her body, admiring the way the dress showed the curves of her body. She blushed under his watchful eyes. "You're beautiful," he said softly.

"Well, I'm glad that you find me to be appealing," she said while slipping on her three-inch heels. She reached for her necklace. "Can you help me put this on?" she asked.

He nodded and walked behind her, taking the necklace from her hands. It had a gold chain and a deep red ruby as its jewel. She pulled her hair up to let him clasp the chain around her neck. "Thank you, darling," she said, turning around.

"Of course," he said before giving her a chaste kiss. He grabbed her long black coat and swung it over her shoulders; she slipped her arms through and pulled her hair out from under the coat.

Vision put on a formal suit jacket and made sure he had his wallet (inside, it contained quite a bit of money offered to him by Tony Stark) in his pocket. "Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," she replied.

He walked over to the door and held it open for her. "Thank you," she quietly said and stepped into the hallway.

When Vision walked out and shut the door behind them, he offered his arm to her. She linked her arm with his and they began to walk towards the elevators. However, what they didn't notice was Natasha sneakily peeking through her hotel room door, smirking as she saw the couple walking side by side.

As they walked down the Montenegro streets, Wanda leaned into Vision's side, humming with contentment, while their arms were still joined. "I love you," she said spontaneously, smiling brightly.

He kissed the top of her ginger hair. "I love you too," he said softly.

They continued to walk until they reached a large classy, chic restaurant which had a line of other well-dressed attendees trying to get last-minute tables. They walked up to the host table and Vision said that their reservation was under Victor Shade. They were immediately directed by the host to follow them inside.

Wanda's eyes lit up as she walked into the heated restaurant. The lights were low and soft, almost romantic. She saw adult families enjoying each other's company and couples enjoying their romantic dinner date, which was what the two of them were about to do.

She heard the soft music of a jazz band on a small stage at the side of the restaurant, as well as a dance floor where multiple couples slow danced and whispered to each other. 

What she liked the most was that the talking of the guests was not too loud, but not incredibly quiet. She turned her head when she heard the uproar of laughter from a long table which had multiple  _empty_ alcoholic drinks set on top. 

The host guided Wanda and Vision to a booth against the wall of the building; there was a lit candle set on the table, setting the aroma for romance. There were hooks on the small half wall which separated the booths to which Wanda hung her coat and Vision hung his suit jacket. They sat opposite of each other and the host set the menus in front of them.

When the host left, Vision immediately reached for Wanda's hand and held it, rubbing her fingers, joints, and knuckles. A few moments after looking at the menu, a waiter approached them and asked what they wanted to drink. Wanda decided on a water with lemon, and Vision insisted that he didn't want anything to drink. After all, he never experimented with liquids or foods. He doesn't need them to sustain energy.

"How has Rhodey been doing?" Wanda asked. "Has his physical therapy gone well?"

Vision cleared his throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Yes, he's been recovering well. His strength is increasing with time. Dr. Cho has developed a prototype for him to wear around his waist and legs. His paralysis cannot be cured, but he'll still be able to walk..." he trailed off, mind clouded with heavy emotioned.

"Oh, darling," she began, leaning over the table to kiss him. "He'll be okay."

Vision nodded his head but quickly said, "It's because of me that he is suffering." She could feel the sorrow in his voice.

Wanda sighed, "Don't be too hard on yourself. It was a mistake." She gave his hand a small squeeze.

He looked up into her eyes and softened. Before he could reply, the waiter returned with Wanda's drink and asked for her order. She chose something light: a bowl of french onion soup and a side Cesar salad.

Vision cleared his throat and held his hand out to Wanda, "Why don't we dance while you wait for your food?" he suggested softly.

Wanda gave a shy smile. "Sure," she responded. "I've never really danced before, though."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," he encouraged her. 

She nervously held his offered hand and both of them got out of the booth. They walked over to the open space where at least a dozen other couples were slow dancing to the sensual melody. She giggled lightly when Vision spun her around to meet him, front to front.

She shyly smiled and blushed when he laid his hand on her waist. She trailed her hand up the side of his body to his shoulder. They clasped both of their free hands together and slowly swayed to the jazz.

He looked down into her emerald eyes, soft and affectionate, and pulled her closer to him, letting their lips brush before pressing against each other. Wanda hummed with the feeling of love swelling her heart. When she pulled away, she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the closeness.

He kissed her head. "I love you," he murmured.

She smiled against his neck. "I love you too," she breathed.

They continued like this for the next few relaxing tunes until they decided to head back to their table. It wasn't long before Wanda received her meal and ate while talking to Vision about different, unrelated subjects from politics to their friends. Sometimes, Wanda would feel the urge to rant about the Raft and vent about her feelings, and he could feel her desire to release all that pain, and he waited for her, but she never brought it up. So, he decided to wait until they finished and arrived at their hotel room to give her the love and attention she needed to soothe her raging emotions.

And that's what he did immediately after he shut the door to her hotel room. He pulled her close to him, kissing her hard and deeply, letting his consciousness sink into hers, giving her intense affection and feelings lust. She hummed against his mouth when she felt a pulse of desire.

And they pursued their strong and lustful emotions late into the night.


	24. Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision takes care of Wanda as she goes through first, lady troubles, and second, a troublesome anxiety attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** A character has an anxiety attack.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update! I've been trying to work a ton of hours before school starts. I haven't forgotten about the story! :)

The hard tapping of the spring rain soothed Wanda to a half-sleep; no harsh thunder was present to startle her from her rest. She laid peacefully still on the hotel bed, her arm across Vision's middle. Her legs were entwined with his as much as they could be. Her head was rested on his chest. Her breathing was steady and soft, and her nose twitched every so often. His arm encircled her body to keep her in place and he softly rubbed her waist. He lazily and affectionately kissed and nuzzled her head as she rested. 

Their minds were tightly connected and twined, sharing the harmony and tranquillity between them. They were  _content._

Vision couldn't help but admire her stillness and calmness. He felt happiness from seeing her at peace instead of pain. He gave her love and admiration through their mental link, easing the unwelcome thoughts that threatened to take over.

Her beauty attracted his gaze; he was in awe of how such a stunning woman could be in love with him. Her outer and inner beauty always dazzled him. Though, he knew that she was, even if she didn't speak it, insecure about her physical appearance; he never talked to her about it, but instead, he complimented her natural beauty as much as he deemed to be appropriate and it always seemed to brighten her mood.

Wanda's eyes snapped opened and she suddenly sat up and ripped the sheets from over her body. She ran over to her bag and took out a few items and ran to the bathroom while whispering, "Shit, shit, shit," over and over again. She slammed the door behind her.

Vision was so surprised by the sudden actions, that he couldn't ask what was wrong, so he gently got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. He softly knocked on the door. "Are you alright, love?" he asked, deeply concerned.

"Yeah, I am," came her breathless reply. "Give me a few minutes."

Vision pursed his lips and raised a brow. "Okay," he said and walked back over to the bed. He sat down at the end of the bed and began to contemplate what had just occurred. He sighed and waited for Wanda to return from the bathroom.

When she reappeared about ten minutes later, she was in a different pair of shorts, her face was flush, and her eyes were slightly red and teary. Vision perked up and immediately became concerned from the sight. He was about to get up to comfort whatever was troubling her, but she collapsed onto the bed, face half-buried into the pillow, and she curled into the fetal position. 

Whatever she was having trouble with, Vision disliked the feeling of mixed emotions that he felt from her. "Darling," he cooed and walked over to the side of the bed and sat, slightly leaning over her curled up body. "Darling, what's wrong?" he asked, full of concern for her wellbeing. She only whimpered.

"Tell me," he murmured. 

She looked up at him and hissed while placing her hand on top of her lower abdomen. "It's my menstrual cycle. Nothing to worry about," she said, strained.

"Oh." It felt like a ten-ton weight was lifted from his shoulders. He sighed with relief when he realized it wasn't a deeply serious matter. "Are you feeling okay? You seem to be in pain," he said while rubbing her thigh.

"Yeah, yeah," she whimpered. "Cramps." Her breathing sounded heavy labored.

He gave a sweet, soft kiss to her cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'll get you ibuprofen."

"There's a bottle in the side pocket of my bag," she said and pointed to her duffle bag.

Vision nodded and walked over to her duffle bag and reached into the pocket. He pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen which contained 200mg per pill. He walked over to a small table, took a glass cup, and filled it with tap water. He returned to Wanda's side and she was now sat up, head against the headboard. 

He handed her the glass of water and took out two tablets from the pill bottle and handed them to her as well. 

"Thank you, Vis," she said after she took the tablets. She handed the now half-filled cup back to him.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Of course, love. Is there anything else you need?"

She paused and thought for a moment, then smiled shyly. "Yeah," she whispered and rolled to her other side, facing away from Vision. She turned her head slightly and grabbed his arm, tugging him slightly. He got the hint and laid behind her. He pulled the covers over both of them and spooned her. She hummed with contentment and pulled his arm over her belly and placed his hand on the lower part of her stomach, over her uterus. "Heat would be nice," she murmured.

He smiled and kissed the side of her head before raising his body temperature on his hand. She sighed when she felt the soothing warmth and lifted her shirt slightly and stuck his hand underneath as to feel the warmth directly on her skin. She kept her hand on top of his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he responded quietly.

They stayed like that for a while, resting and giving love to each other. Wanda waited for the ibuprofen to kick in with the help of Vision's warmth to soothe her cramps. She then, after a few minutes, asked for a hot peppermint tea and Vision gladly accepted her request, getting up and preparing it for her. As he did so, she decided to get out of bed slowly and move to the couch. She turned on the television for some entertainment while she waited for her tea. She switched to a channel playing Friends in Montenegrin, so she turned on the English subtitles. 

When Vision was done with her tea, he walked over to her and handed her the cup. He sat down next to her, started to gently brush his fingers against her silky hair, and parted it into three.

Wanda hummed and smiled. "What are you doing?" she asked and took a sip of her tea.

"Braiding your hair," he replied while weaving the hair in between themselves.

She giggled slightly and turned her head a bit to make it easier for him to braid her hair. She continued to watch Friends as she sipped her tea but huffed when she saw that the episode was at its end. She waited a few moments to see if there was another episode of Friends coming up, but a different episode of another show aired. She shrugged and flipped through the channels until something caught her eye on the English news channel. She paused when she read the headline below the display of the two news anchors sharing a conversation:  _The "Scarlet Witch Hunt" Continues Throughout Northern Europe._

Her mouth slightly opened in distress as she focused on the discussion between the two anchormen. 

"...And as far as we know, the four 'ex-Avenger' fugitives are still on the run and were spotted and almost caught two months ago in Slovenia," the first news anchorman spoke. "The United States Government concluded that the Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff, is the far more dangerous of the four due to what happened last year in Lagos, Nigeria. They are calling this specific search for her the 'Scarlet Witch hunt.' An official statement from Senator Thaddeus Ross of the U.S., the head of this investigation, says that 'Wanda Maximoff shall be detained once we find her again, and we can promise that it will be soon. We hope that we can use far more... _strict_ treatment when and if we regain possession of this weapon of mass destruction. She will revisit the high-security prison, the Raft.'" Her breath caught and heart pounded from his last two sentences.

The other news anchorman, who seemed to be the more biased of the two, spoke up, "Though there are several that have protested to stop this manhunt, there are many that agree that Wanda Maximoff should be contained and punished; I personally agree with them. She is far too dangerous to be out in the world alone with no supervision. She should be held in the Raft again for as long as possible to rehabilitate her from her dangerous flaws--"

From seeing and sensing Wanda's distress, Vision took the remote from her hand and turned off the television. "That's enough," he said with a tinge of anger in his voice. "You don't need to listen to that." He finished her braid and tied the end with an elastic hairband.

He paused when he noticed that Wanda was unnaturally still, her mouth still partially open as if she was about to scream, and her eyes filled with tears as they stared into the empty television screen.

"Wanda..." he started softly. "Everything will be okay, darling."

Her breathing started to become deep and rapid. "I..."

Vision softened when he saw her increased distress and pulled her into a hug, grabbing the cup of tea from her hand and setting it on the coffee table in front of them, and she immediately burst into heavyhearted tears. "I can't...go back...there," she said in between heartbreaking sobs. "Not again."

"Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise," he murmured calmly, keeping his head close to hers as she curled up into him. "I won't let anything torturous happen to you again." He continuously gave her small kisses on her cheeks and head.

She started to hyperventilate and tears streamed down her flush face. Then, her breath caught, and she whimpered, "I...I can't breathe." She pulled away from his embrace and looked down at her hands with worried eyes. "I can't feel my hands!" she cried. Her sobs became wild and high-pitched as she continued to let her fear grow into a full-on anxiety attack.

"Wanda," Vision grabbed onto both of her nervous, shaking hands. "Wanda, look at me." He knew exactly what was happening to her; his understanding and knowledge through the internet and general experience led him to diagnose her with an ongoing anxiety attack. He cupped her cheek and tenderly pulled her face towards his.  

She looked with tear-filled, emotion full eyes into his loving, gentle ones and bit her lip. 

He could feel her hands shaking while he held them. "Darling, I need you to take a deep breath for me. Can you do that?"

She nodded and tried to take a deep breath, however, it was shaky from her distress. She calmed a little, still slightly hyperventilating, hands still shaking and numb.

"Good," he said and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Listen carefully. Now, take a deep breath for four seconds."

She closed her eyes and did just that, taking a four-second deep breath of oxygen to fill her lungs. When those seconds passed, Vision spoke again, "Hold your breath for seven seconds."

She held it even though her thoughts still raced through her head, heart still pounded in her chest. When she was about finished, he said, "Now exhale for eight seconds." And she did, releasing the tension in her chest.

They continued like this, Vision still guiding her, following along with her, until her hands stopped shaking and feeling numb and her breath was steady and calm. When she was stable again, which took about five more minutes of letting the anxiety attack settle after the breathing exercise, she felt her head pound with a headache.

"You did so well, my love," he praised her and kissed her tear-stained cheek. "I'm proud of you."

She nodded slightly, now worn out from all the stress and fear, and collapsed into Vision's arms, wanting to be held and comforted. He accepted her want, and returned it with love and affection, letting his arms encircle her body. He leaned back into the sofa and made sure Wanda was in a comfortable position to rest while seated.

"I'm so sorry that you had to hear that troubling news," he murmured. "I want you staying away from news channels from now on, alright?"

She hummed and nodded sleepily into his chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

He kissed her head, "Of course, my dear. Just rest now."

She smiled, nuzzled herself closely to his chest, and slowly drifted off into a comforting sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Vision helping and protecting Wanda is the sweetest thing I can't--


	25. Only Her Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four spend time together by playing Buzzed. Later, Wanda has flashbacks of her hardest times in the Raft and Vision comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Flashbacks of descriptive rape and abuse. Some of my readers are not fond of intimate writing, so please skip the second half of this chapter if you are not comfortable with a somewhat descriptive, intimate scene.
> 
>  **Author's Note** I wonder what Doctor Strange 2 will be like. Can't wait to see Wanda and Strange being the awesome magic wielders that they are!

_September 5th, 2017 - Steve's Hotel Room, Ireland_

Steve, Wanda, and Natasha waited impatiently for Sam to return from the market with food and other goods. Steve  _insisted_ that he go and help with the trip so that Sam didn't have to carry all those goods back to the hotel room (but he honestly just didn't want to stay and hear Wanda and Nat ramble on about whatever girls talk about). And just his luck, Sam told him that he could take care of himself because he's a "big boy," causing a burst of startling, but not surprising, laughter from the girls. 

Wanda and Natasha were playing a few rounds of blackjack to pass the time while going on about the latest fashion trends and celebrity gossip, but the conversation quickly flipped to Nat talking about a "hella hot guy" she saw down the hallway. Wanda tried her best to not giggle as Nat went on about the description of the guy she saw.

"Oh my God. Like, I don't get interested in guys, but you know, I'm just bored nowadays with being on the run for more than a year," she started. " _But his abs,_ " she hissed wildly, indulged in a fantasy. Natasha had practically dragged Wanda while she was buying snacks last night to secretly point out the guy she was obviously crushing on. "I mean, come on! You saw him. Isn't he hot?"

Wanda covered her mouth partially to hide her laughter. "Well, first off, I can't really say anything about his appearance because I'm in a relationship, _Natasha,_ and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know you exist. I mean, yeah, probably as the infamous Black Widow. But not you, presently, here and now. You gotta chill before you get carried away."

Natasha huffed, "Oh, you mean how you don't get carried away when you talk about or see Vision?" She raised a brow and looked at her with a smirk.

She looked up at her with a scrunched nose and a half-embarrassed, half-furious look in her eyes. "Huh, well at least I  _have_ a lover that knows I exist! I have an excuse when I get carried away by that  _super_ adorable, incredibly loving, and freaking cute synthezoid."

"Yeah, yeah," she murmured. "A synthezoid who is also on the opposite side of this law war we're in."

Wanda glared at Natasha and threw a playing card that was laying on the table at her. "Hmph," Wanda said in a high-pitched voice as she crossed her arms and tilted her head up and to the side. "Well, at least he loves me so much that he'll risk his own governmental safety to travel to the other side of the world to see me." She cleared her throat in a sarcastic manner. " _I got lucky._ "

"And we all hate you for that, the end," Natasha said quickly, reciprocating Wanda's sarcasm.

"Hey!" she shouted and they both started to laugh.

Steve shook his head and sighed, "I'll never understand girls. Lord, help me." He shifted his gaze upwards to represent a plead for help from God.

"Shut up, Rogers," Natasha grumbled and stared at him with playful menace. "I'll never understand  _you._ "

He directed his gaze to the woman who was looking at him. "What is it that you don't understand about me, Romanoff?" he asked lowly with a tinge of sarcasm.

She slammed her cards down and placed her elbow on the table while holding up her head with her hand. "Why didn't you jump out of the plane before it crashed in the ice?"

The bearded Captain stared at her blankly. "I...I've never gotten that question before. I don't know...I don't know why I didn't," he admitted with defeat, but then his voice perked with confidence when he said, "To be fair, it was a long way down into freezing water."

"Okay, okay," Natasha said before she heard something hit the door with a loud thud and then an "oww" coming from the other side.

Wanda jumped out of her chair and opened the door. "Sam! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, mama bear," Sam said in a daze. He was carrying quite a few large, brown paper bags in his arms. "Just couldn't get the door handle and I kinda fell into it, if you know what I mean."

Wanda stared at him for a moment then shook her head. "I don't know how you could possibly fall into a door like that. Anyways, let me help you with those," she said and took a couple of the bags from his arms.

"Thanks, shorty," he said with enthusiasm.

"I'm five-foot, six-inches. I don't think I qualify for being short," she said while placing the bags down on the kitchenette counter.

Sam placed the rest of the bags down and pulled out two bottles of vodka. "Guess what I got," he said while showcasing the bottles in his hands.

"Hell yes!" Natasha shouted and ran over to take one of the bottles.

Sam pulled away from her reaching hands and said, "These are for later when we play..." He set the two bottles down and reached inside the bag. "Buzzed!" he said and pulled out the card game Buzzed.

"Oh dear God," Steve sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"Oh dear God is right!" Sam said. "We're gonna get  _buzzed_ tonight! That's why I brought the vodka."

Wanda glared at him with an "I'm gonna kill you" look on her face and cleared her throat to get his attention. Sam turned to look at her and was greeted with her fiery expression and said, "Don't worry, I bought non-alcoholic beer for you. I'm not gonna let your magic go crazy and expose us. Your alcohol intolerance is horrible, you know that?" he rambled on.

"Yes, I know that. That's why I was worried you only bought vodka!" she said.

Sam started to put away the drinks. "Well, lucky you."

A few hours passed and the evening fell upon them. They gathered around at the small living space and sat on the sofa while Steve sat in the armchair. They played for about an hour and got some incredibly ironic or hilarious cards, one of them included "Drink if you've ever used a fake ID" which caused sudden loud laughter from all sitting there since, yes, all of them are currently using fake IDs.

The heavy laughter was in perfect timing since Vision was walking down the hallway, about to knock on Wanda's hotel room door. When he heard the laughter, he could distinct feminine voice which he knew as Wanda's and walked over to the hotel door. He knocked and a few moments later, a very sober Wanda opened it and quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"I didn't know you were coming in this early!" she said excitedly.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said and looked up to the others in the room.

Sam drunkenly raised a hand in a half-wave. "Sup, Vis!" he slurred.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You've missed a lot. We're playing Buzzed like when we used to play sometimes back at the Compound." Vision opened his mouth slightly and she recognized immediately that he was about to protest about playing. "Don't worry, love," she said lowly. "I'm only using non-alcoholic beer while the rest are drinking vodka." She raised her voice a little, "But now I think it's time to end the game before Sam falls over."

"Thank God," Steve heavily sighed. "Can't get drunk because of my metabolism so it's not as fun."

"You wish you were drunk?" Wanda asked surprisingly.

Steve paused, thinking for a moment. "Well, maybe just tipsy."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

A slightly drunk Natasha huffed and said, "I'm gonna help Sam get to his room and go straight to bed. I'm gonna need hangover food tomorrow if you guys wanna join me."

"I'm down even though I'm not gonna have a hangover," Steve said.

"Me too," Wanda interjected. 

Sam yawned. "Food?" he said before collapsing on Natasha's lap.

"Okay, time for bed. I'll see you tomorrow," Nat said while trying to help Sam stand up.

"See ya," Wanda said before leaving the hotel room with Vision to hers.

As they entered her room, Wanda collapsed on the bed with a drawn-out groan. "I didn't drink any alcohol but I still feel like I'm gonna be hungover," she murmured as she pushed off her shoes with her feet and they fell to the floor.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Vision asked as he sat next to a faced down, laying Wanda and rubbed her back.

She let out a closed-mouth moan and said, "You," in a low, sensual tone.

He paused the rubs on her back and leaned down to kiss the side of her neck slowly and she let out a sigh. "I think you're too tired, sweetheart."

"No, I'm just in love," she murmured and rolled onto her back, head on the pillow and pulled Vision into a deep kiss. He was caught off guard by this and moaned into her mouth as he crawled on top of her.

She traced her fingers down the back of his neck, back, and to his hip. He groaned and started to pull her sweatshirt off of her. She sat up a bit so he could fully pull it off of her, leaving her torso partially bare.

He kissed his way down her neck before he unclasped her bra and tossed it aside.

"You're so beautiful," he said in awe.

She giggled. "You always say that."

He kissed her breast. "Because you always are," he mumbled before bestowing hard kisses and soft suckles to her breasts which left her in a mess of moans and cries. She arched her back slightly as she was given pleasurable sensations by her lover and gently caressed his head to encourage him to keep going.  

"I've missed you so much," she whimpered.

He paused his attention giving to hover above her. He gave her a small kiss. "I've missed you too, my love. Let me pleasure you further," he said in a low voice as he started to pull down her leggings.

She shook her head. "Not before you take _all_ of this off," she whispered.

He smiled and made both his clothing and human disguise off, leaving him completely bare for  _only her eyes._

"You... This is who I love," she said against his mouth and kissed him deeply, and as they continued to, Vision slowly removed her leggings. He broke apart the kiss to fully pull them off and carefully tossed them aside with the rest of her clothing.

From feeling her growing arousal, he spent no time sneaking his hand into her panties to give her the pleasure she desperately wanted, just like all the times before. But as soon as his hand pushed past the fabric, she grabbed onto his forearm.

"I..." she started and took a deep breath.

Vision immediately pulled his hand back and grew worried. "Is something wrong? Do you need me to need to stop?" 

"No, nothing's wrong and I don't want you to stop," she said. "It's just...I want to..." she paused, biting her lip.

He brought up a hand to caress her cheek and gave her small kisses around her face. "Tell me, Wanda," he whispered tenderly as he nuzzled her neck.

"It's been over a year," she whispered. "I want to be fully intimate with you, Vis..." She pursed her lips in anxiety as she didn't know if he would want to do the same with her.

He perked up his head and looked into her eyes with surprise. "Do...do you believe that you're ready?" he asked cautiously.

She nodded and whispered, "Yeah."

"I just want to make sure," he said. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I will go slow, but  _please_ tell me immediately if you need to stop."

"Okay," she breathed and moved her hands from his chest to his face and held him there for a few moments before pulling him down for a tender kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you," he whispered against her mouth.

He carefully wrapped a finger around her panties and slowly pulled them down, completely off, and discarded them. He throbbed with arousal from seeing her so vulnerable and desirable like this. He moved his hand from her knee up to her thigh and to her hip, gripping it slightly, causing her to roll her hips and moan. The sensations both of them were feeling were shared between their mental link, making them even more certain about their intimacy.

He gently leaned over her and she brought a hand to his cheek. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she slowly parted her legs and shakily wrapped them around his waist.

But, as soon as her core made contact with his arousal, she froze, tensed up. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as they snapped shut. Her legs became limp as she remembered how she was never in control of them before...

 

_"Mmph," the guard moaned as he thrust into her, leaving her with a loud cry of horror. "Who knew the witch would be so good for pleasure." He thrust into her again._

_"P-please. Don't...don't do this," she whimpered and cried out again as he thrust into her fully, leaving her thighs shaking with the pain of it all._

_"So pretty, so delicate," he murmured as he leaned over to forcefully kiss her._

_He reached down to rub the bundle of nerves at her core, making her writhe at the pleasure she was forced to feel. Her body betrayed her mind._

_"Stop!" came her strangled cry. "Please, stop!"_

_He only chuckled at her pleads. He squeezed her thigh with his free hand, and when he pressed with his fingers just a bit harder, she tensed up and released, trying to wrangle out of this painful pleasure. He grunted and pulled away as he too released his pleasure. "Damn, close one. Don't want that happening unexpectedly, now do we?"_

_Her breaths were ragged and deep, and tears streamed down her face from the fastpaced, unwanted pleasure she just experienced. This was only the beginning._

 

"Please, no! Don't do this," she desperately whimpered, high-pitched. "Please, stop."

Vision, horrified at her cries, untangled himself from her and stroked her hair softly. "Wanda, it's just me. Shh, darling. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you," he said as calmly as possible. He was terrified and full of anger from the memory he saw from her mind. Though she did explain what happened to her in as much comfortable detail as possible, he never knew how cruel it really was. The way the guard spoke to her, the way he touched her, filled his thoughts with so much anger that the Mind Stone started to glow. 

Her breathing was broken and her body was still tense. She was in some sort of shock.

Concerned for her complete wellbeing, Vision sat up and pulled Wanda into his arms, cradling her. He sat back against the headboard and pulled her into his lap and draped the covers over her so she would feel secure and less vulnerable.

Her head rested against his shoulder as she curled up and cried for long minutes, and he simply whispered reassurances to her and rubbed her back. He held her hand in his and stroked her knuckles slightly.

"Wh-why did it have...have to be me?" she sobbed.

Vision was completely heartbroken and tears rimmed his eyelids. "Wanda," he breathed and kissed her head. "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry. It's all over now. No one can hurt you."

She sniffled slightly and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

He hugged her close. "You're safe with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Oh, how I love drama. 
> 
> *cough* BE ready for the next chapter because it's gonna be a story changer and a lot of stuff happens.
> 
> Anyways, love you guys. Good luck with school (omg im gonna cry im a junior rip).
> 
> Also I stan drunk!Sam so...


	26. God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision makes a life-changing decision and Wanda's future is headed in a direction she wished she'd find herself back into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Mentions of self-harm, abuse, and electroshock.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** So WandaVision is gonna start filming in September? Yesss.

Christmas had rolled around again, and Vision and Wanda were staying at a small and not incredibly expensive, longterm hotel in Edinburg, Scottland. She requested that she be alone and have time with him for the next few months. It took a couple of days of convincing Steve since he was worried that Hydra could be lurking around, so he wanted the team to stay together, but it eventually worked out as long as they stayed close and checked-in every so often. She had said her temporary goodbyes to her close friends (she called them her family) and set off with Vision.

Now, in the Scottish hotel room, Wanda was listening to a selection of Christmas music on the cheap hotel radio. As she was enjoying the cheerful songs, she was decorating the nineteen-inch Christmas tree she bought at a store a few blocks away. She loved the holiday spirit-- children gathering to go caroling, families enjoying each other's company and just the general feeling of this time of the month. 

Christmas was nothing short of poor in Sokovia. Her parents tried their best to provide well-made gifts and sometimes they couldn't provide any at all. And even then, she was always happy even if there wasn't a gift waiting for her because she enjoyed the time she spent with her family. It was all she could ever ask for, and she was glad she was more focused on her family instead of gifts because she lost them so early in her childhood.

She found herself staring at the softly dim lights of the miniature tree on the table and her head rested on top of her hands. She admired the way they shined off of the tiny ornaments that hung off of the branches of the tree. She slipped her finger over one of the slick bulbs and traced the flowery designs imprinted on it.

Her eyes flickered to the side for a moment when she saw Vision setting down a bowl of chicken and white bean chili next to her. "Thank you," she said distractedly as her gaze continued to study the string of lights.

He said nothing, but simply stood behind his beloved and wrapped his arms around her, pulling a section of hair back, and bent down to let his lips settle on the base of her neck. She tilted her head to the side in acceptance of his affection.

"Do you have any plans for this afternoon?" she asked, taking in the sensation of his warm lips.

He hummed against her neck. "I do not, why?" he responded while tracing one of his hands down the side of her arm, rubbing his fingers over the less noticeable scars. Her self harm tendencies had stopped over a year ago with the help of the people closest to her. Vision was careful to keep an eyeful watch over her whenever he noticed specific moods from her. She had almost hurt herself over the past year, but he was always there to calm her down before she could ever do anything to herself.

She let her head rest on top of his. "I'm thinking of taking a walk for an hour or two if you'd like to join me."

He smiled against her neck. "I'd love to, but only after you eat," he said before stepping away from her, and she quietly whimpered from the loss of contact and warmness against her skin. 

She sighed, "Okay, but please, sit with me. You're leaving tomorrow and I don't wanna waste any time with you."

So he sat with her while she ate, and they listened to the Christmas music that was playing on the radio. He moved his chair closer to her so he could wrap his arm around his waist and let the side of his head lay on the top of her shoulder.

She giggled and placed her arm around him and squeezed his shoulder insignificantly. "Aww, do I need to take care of my baby?" she cooed playfully as she kissed his head.

"Wanda..." he groaned while buried his face in her neck.

She looked down fondly at him. "I'm just kidding, darling," she said while laughing. "But I like to take care of you. You've already done the same with me countless times."

"And I don't need you to return the inclination unless that's something you wish to do," he mumbled. "In all honesty, I enjoy the affection."

When she finished her meal she wrapped both of her arms around him and held him close to her. She rested her chin on top of his head as he lay peacefully on her shoulder. "Yes," she whispered. "That is something I wish to do."

He snuggled closer to her body and she held him firmly in place, rubbing his back and kissing his head. He hummed against her neck.

"I adore you, my Vision."

After half an hour, Wanda changed into proper attire for the winter afternoon. She wore a knitted scarf and a heavy fur jacket, and they set off to the streets of Edinburgh.

Tall buildings and stores were decorated for the holiday season. Christmas presents were displayed at windows and colorful lights hung from lamppost to lamppost. Christmas reefs with bows and flowers rested on the front of various doors.

Then something caught Vision's eye. An upscale jewelry store. Various colored and custom wedding ring sets were set for a display for the passing traffic of citizens. He smiled when he watched as a young man was nervously but happily picking out one of the simple selections of the rings for his partner. Vision fiddled with the wallet in his pocket, pursing his lips when he realized that he was contemplating whether he should go in and buy one of the unique ring sets for his beloved girlfriend.

He had imagined a scenario where they were alone, preferably during a gorgeous sunset along a calm lake. They would be under a gazebo, lined with fairy lights and flowers, her favorite kind. He would stand, holding her hand, as they admired the setting together. When the sun was halfway down, he would direct his gaze towards Wanda and admire her still and soft face for a few moments before cupping her cheek and gently directing her face to his, looking into her curious eyes.

He would begin by saying all the things he loved about her, all of her insecurities and society-made flaws. He would explain how it was a great honor to be by her side in this relationship and how he enjoyed every moment with her, even during the hardest times throughout these past years. He would kiss her softly, and while he did, he would pull out the box which contained the engagement ring he specifically chose for her and set down on one knee. He'd present the velvet box to her and open it. He would say how much he loves her, how he wants to spend the rest of his life with her and only her. Then he'd say those few life-changing words.  _"Wanda Maximoff, my love and my life, will you--"_

His fantasy was cut off by Wanda suddenly stopping and jerking his arm slightly. "I'm gonna go run into the drugstore for a few minutes to get something I need, okay? You don't have to come in with me."

"Of course, darling. Take your time. I'll be taking a look at something I saw a few moments ago if you're comfortable being by yourself."

"Go ahead. I'll see you in a few minutes." She kissed his cheek and walked into the small drugstore.

Vision sighed and started to walk down the street where they came from. His thoughts were racing as he thought,  _Am I really going to do this?_ And continued to think of the possibility that she didn't want to marry him. Of course, he'd never propose now. Not when she didn't have her freedom. It would be too heartwrenching marrying in secret and not by law. Having to leave and be without her for a long period of time would be too straining on their marriage. No, he wouldn't propose yet. He knew that the timing would have to be joyous and right.

But, that didn't stop him from preparing. Though, he'd admit that he was timid about the whole of this situation of commitment.

When he arrived at the jewelry shop, he took a deep breath before stepping inside, feeling the downpour of heat from the air vent above him as he entered.

"Welcome to Goodwin's Jewelry Emporium. Let me know if there is anything I can help you with," the man at the front counter said.

Vision nodded. "Alright."

He was actually doing this, in Scotland, for his year and a half long girlfriend. The reality set in as he thought about how he could be one step closer to officially claiming her as his for a lifetime.

He browsed the sections of rings displayed from the class cases. Some were defined, simple and had a discrete diamond ring. Others were incredibly pricey and flashy with multiple diamonds. Some were trimmed with emeralds or sapphires.

But the one that made him stop and sent shivers down his spine, was a set which had a smooth engagement ring with a diamond at the center with two smaller rubies at its sides. The top of the wedding ring was laced with miniature diamonds all around. Both rings were a beautiful silver color. He stared at the engagement ring for a few moments, knowing that he was instantly reminded of Wanda's scarlet magic.

He knew that this was the one.

"I know that face," the employee spoke up and Vision looked at him. "She's everything to you, isn't she?"

He nodded. "She is. I don't know what I would do without her in my life."

"Sounds like she's a very lucky woman."

They continued to make small talk as the employee took the ring out of the locked glass case. They walked over to the front counter and he asked Vision which of the small ring boxes he'd like to buy with the set. He chose a deep scarlet box, soft with velvet, and an eggshell white color on the inside.

While the employee was adding up the total, he explained to Vision that the diamonds were from a popular mining cave in Russia, while the rubies on the engagement ring was from one of the few caves in the mountains of Sokovia.

Sokovia? Yes, this was meant to be.

The total added to $4,700, but that was not a problem for Vision. Tony Stark allowed him to use a debit card and he took it on his trips to see Wanda.

While Vision was swiping his card and pressing a few buttons, the employee placed the engagement ring inside the velvet box, while he put the wedding ring in a complimentary, small black box for later.

After he paid, he thanked the man and set off to his love.

Meanwhile, Wanda was checking out at the drugstore with a bottle of Advil. She had noticed a while back that there was a woman who had followed them for blocks down, and was now inside the same drugstore as Wanda. She dismissed it as an odd coincidence, but when she saw the woman glancing at her a few times, she began to feel vulnerable and nervous. She saw the woman whispering to one of the cashiers while slightly looking at Wanda at some moments.

When Wanda saw this, she quickly got her receipt and left the store, hoping the woman wasn't following her. She looked at her watch when she saw that Vision wasn't around. She started to walk down the street, somewhat fast as she didn't want more people to catch suspicion.

Her breathing was accelerated and she was full of worry from not being able to location Vision. 

But when she heard the sound of whisps from helicopters and the feeling of the harsh wind against her skin, her worry turned into a full-on panic.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the sound of a speaker from one of the helicopters. She looked up and lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight.

"Wanda Marya Maximoff. You are hereby ordered from the United Nations to surrender yourself," came Senator Ross' voice.

She tried to summon her magic, but when she saw soldiers clearing pedestrians and surrounding her, and the helicopters above her with machine guns on standby, she immediately fell on her knees and shook with fear.

This was it. She would go back to that hell on earth. There wasn't any hope for her. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to hold back the unexpected sobs trying to escape.

"Hands behind your head!" one of the soldier's loud and rough voices came from her side.

She obeyed, knowing there was nothing she could do. She kept her head low and eyes closed. She didn't want to fight anymore. She knew this would happen one day.

The soldier walked behind her and tied her hands in tight, electrified cuffs ready to shock her if she dared to try and escape.

She turned her head when she felt the familiar golden aura from Vision approach. She opened her eyes and looked at him, sad and hopeless. She saw that he was in uniform, cape, and all.

 _"Don't,"_ she whispered in his mind, soft but firm.

Before Vision could respond to her, Tony Stark swept in next to him, pulling him to the side to talk to him.

"Vision, you gotta calm down. Don't get involved. She'll get hurt," he said to him.

"With all due respect, Mr. Stark, she  _will_ get hurt again if she's admitted to the Raft again!" he retorted.

Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "And I'll make sure that doesn't happen, but if you try to get involved she will get injured. Not only that, you will be an enemy of The Sokovia Accords and will receive punishment."

 _"He's right, Vis,_ _"_ Wanda spoke to him telepathically.  _"Let me go."_

His attention snapped to Wanda who was being held on both sides by soldiers.  _"Wanda, I will not let you suffer again. I promised you I wouldn't!"_

She turned her head to meet his gaze.  _"It's alright, Vis. It's alright. Just promise me that you'll visit, please."_

 _"Wanda, darling,"_ he paused, not accepting her fate.  _"I promise. I love you."_ He clenched his jaw, not wanting to see her tied up and receiving electroshock again.

 _"I love you too,"_ her voice was a cadence, but still full of sadness and fear. Then she disappeared in the helicopter waiting for her.

He stared at the empty space for a moment. He was happy. They were happy. And in a second, it was all gone. All of it was gone. What would become of her?

"Vision, she'll be okay," Tony started then cleared his throat. "I...I may have seen your recent transaction. You were gonna ask her at some point, weren't you?"

He turned his head to look at him with sadness. "I was, but it doesn't seem likely anymore."

And then he walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I'm actually crying h e l p.


	27. Taciturn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tac·i·turn  
> /ˈtasəˌtərn/
> 
> adjective  
> (of a person) reserved or uncommunicative in speech; saying little.  
> "after such gatherings, she would be taciturn and morose"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Electroshock and mentions of abuse.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Don't panic! Vision will be there for Wanda as always!

Curled up, head against the wall, and eyes staring blankly, Wanda Maximoff was held prisoner once again at the high-security (ironic due to how easily her friends managed to free her before) prison, the Raft. She was back at the place where she was tormented and abused. She still wore a shock collar for disciplinary reasons. The reason why, however, is because when she was rescued the first time, her overseer was killed by Vision. She was free of sexual and physical abuse that she experienced the first time. It made her at ease, but she was emotionless as she was alone this time. She hadn't said a word to anyone since she entered this place again.

That was until Vision came to visit her for the first time in a few days.

She stared at nothing, only mindlessly listening to her own breathing until she was disturbed by one of the Raft guards who opened the entrance to the sector she was staying at.

"Let's see," he said to himself. "Wanda Maximoff?" he asked to himself.

She didn't turn her head but flicked her eyes over to see him.

His fingers ran down the words of the page he was holding. "You have...let's see...a visitor," he said before looking over at her. "Uh...Vision from the Avengers Compound."

Her head perked up at this. So he was finally visiting her as he promised.

"Sorry...I'm new at this. Only been here for a week or so," he said shyly. "I'm Matt, by the way. I know some about you. You're called the Scarlet Witch, right?"

She nodded slowly.

He looked at her with wonder, then a modest friendliness. "The treatment here is pretty bad, I know. I'm sorry about all this. Shocks can't be fun." He skimmed the bottom of the paper he was holding. "Are you okay with a visitor today?"

She nodded hesitantly. She had never seen a Raft guard be so...friendly. Her curiosity was making her thoughts whirl. She wondered how a prison guard could be kind and sympathetic.

He smiled. "I'll send him in. Also...uh...is there anything I can get you?"

"N-no," she quietly responded. "I'd just like to see him, please."

"All right," he said before walking away.

She pursed her lips nervously as she waited for Vision to walk through those doors. Her stomach turned with excitement and her eyes filled with tears as she was heartbreakingly lonely without him. She wanted to be near him, as close as she could get, but that was impossible with a wall of glass in her way. She wondered if she could even handle seeing him without being able to unbearably want to hold and kiss him.

And when he walked through the entrance, that's exactly what she felt. "Vis," she breathed as a tear ran down her cheek.

His heart rate, if he ever had one, picked up as he heard her voice. He didn't wait to walk over to her cell and sit down on the floor in front of it. "Wanda, it's alright. I'm here."

She looked sadly at him. "I want to get out of here," she sobbed. "I don't want to stay in this place. Not again!"

His eyes grew a concerned look. "Are you okay? Is someone hurting you?"

She shook her head. "No one's hurting me, Vis. Not like before. I just hate this place so much from what happened."

His gaze flickered to her neck where a shock collar was wrapped, and his shoulders fell. "You...you're still receiving electroshock?"

She nodded. "Daily shocks for discipline, but not for entertainment. I haven't gotten shocked today and I don't know when I will," she responded. "It's so lonely here. I'm bored out of my mind and...and I miss you," she said quietly and looked away.

"I'm so sorry, love. I wish there was something I could do about that," he whispered, not letting the security camera sound system pick up his words. "I miss you as well," he said, closing his eyes. A moment of silence went by before he spoke again, "Mr. Stark and I are working on getting The Sokovia Accords revoked."

Her head shot up. "Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"I am. Either that or an opportunity to change your status as a fugitive. After you were transferred here, I had a discussion with Secretary Ross about the abuse you experienced. I explained that I had been visiting you in secret and that's how I have knowledge of this."

"You...you're not in trouble?"

"In a way, yes. I will be receiving disciplinary action, but after he read your reports and reviewed the security tapes of you being...unknowingly forced to be in a room with a camera blind spot, he forgave my actions and demanded that the others who had known about this be fired and sentenced to prison. The guard that sexually assaulted you is already...deceased and I am not guilty of protecting your safety for he was armed and threatened to hurt both of us. I had Mr. Stark look into my memory core to bring up secure footage from when I found you as evidence."

"Thank you, Vis," she let out a broken whisper, hopeful that she might be able to be free. "I don't know how I could ever repay you for all that you've done for me."

"You don't need to do anything."

A jewel of a tear caught in her eyelashes as her emotions began to stir. "How's Stark doing?"

He looked at her, surprised by her question. "He's dong well. Stressed, but well. He's trying to find the rest of our friends in hopes of also freeing them from being outlaws."

Just then, the sound of sliding metal doors opening jerked Wanda from her moment with Vision. Her hopefulness began to fade as she saw two guards walk in, one holding the remote to her electroshock collar. She curled up again, prepared to take another jolting shock. Her breathing became harsh and she fell silent as she waited.

Vision stood up from his place. "I don't believe that will be necessary," he told the guards.

"Sorry, it's ordered by our commander. There's nothing we can do about it," the emotionless guard responded as he prepared his thumb over the switch.

Before Vision could say anything else, the sound of buzzing filled his ears, and he spun around to see Wanda screaming in pain, shaking from the electricity. He stood there, appalled and disheartened from the sight of his lover in pain he could not fix. He knew if he tried to stop this, it would only end in worse suffering for her.

He desired to hold her as she experienced this torture. He wanted to kiss her and whisper his devotion and reassurance that everything will be okay. His heart was crushed from the feeling of powerlessness from not being able to help her.

When the multiple, long-lasting shocks were over. Wanda was left gasping for air and coughing roughly, and the guards left the sector.

"Wanda," he quietly soothed as he knelt down in front of the glass. His hands shook with the need to comfort her. "Wanda, look at me," he said and she did with tear-filled eyes. She winced as she swallowed, her throat burning. 

"I'll try to free you from this place as fast as possible. I do not like the fact that you are still undergoing electroshock. Please, wait for me. Don't give up just yet. Remember that you will most likely be released in a week or so," he reassured her. "I'll try to visit you every day, seeing as how solitary you are." He gave her a comforting smile, hoping to share joy and happiness with her, and whispered into her mind,  _"I love you. You are always in my thoughts every moment of the day and of the night. I have never forgotten you, Wanda. Please, hold on for me, my love. I hope that we will be able to be in each other's arms soon, darling. Remember that I am always thinking of you and that you are truly loved."_

His mental words brought a small smile to her face and she looked at him with loving and tired eyes.  _"I love you too. Thank you, Vis. Remember that you always have my heart."_

And with that, he stayed with her for a few more minutes until she settled and calmed from the electroshock, and left to the Compound where he hopes that he can bring her to everlasting freedom.


	28. Everything To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is released from the Raft and Vision begins to feel a throbbing headache from the Mind Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of electroshock. An intimate scene between two characters. Some of my readers do not read intimate writing, so I advise you to skip the late second half of this chapter if you are uncomfortable.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Vis did it! Wanda can finally be with him without fear <3

_December 23, 2017_

Just like Vision promised, Wanda was free. This morning, she was interrupted from her sleep to the sound of the heavy metal door sliding open to the sector. Her sight was blurry for a moment, but she blinked a few times and stood up straight to see that four guards were in her view. They opened her cell door and announced that she would be released from the orders of Senator Thaddeus Ross and the UN. Her heart leaped at those words. She could go home.

They removed her straightjacket but kept the shock collar around her neck for safety measures. They lifted her up and she noticed that one of the guards helping her was Matt, the guard she met a few days prior and helped ease her nerves and loneliness when Vision could not make an appearance. She appreciated his company. They exchanged life stories, and he usually spent his breaks eating and talking with her when she had her meals. It made the experience much less horrifying. She hoped that she could be friends with him outside of the Raft.

When she arrived at the landing pad, she was greeted by Senator Ross, Tony Stark, James Rhodes, her beloved Vision, and a few other familiar faces. She smiled fondly when she made eye contact with Vision.

When Ross gave the order to remove her shock collar, she felt a slight sting from the metal being pulled away. A trail of blood ran down the side of her neck and she almost whimpered. Ross had told her that they had a few medics on board that would tend to her injuries. She nodded and turned around to give Matt a quick hug for the help he gave her.  _"Thank you for everything you've done to make this place a lot less like hell,"_ she had whispered to him during their hug which caused Vision to look upon her curiously, wondering what she could've said. If she paid any attention to Vision while the guards were boarding her onto the plane, she would've seen the slight sting of jealousy and confusion. He had heard about her and Matt's growing friendship, but he also knew that they've only known each other for a few days. He decided to push his feelings aside to focus on the task at hand: keeping Wanda safe and comforted on their ride to the Compound.

Ross had ordered her to be in confinement at the Compound for a while until she could be stripped of her downgrading title as a fugitive when they could discuss further agreements and commitment to The Sokovia Accords; she had no issue with that.

So, now she was in her room, feeling as content as ever, humming to herself as she leaned against the headboard of her familiar bed. She wiggled her feet as she felt the softness of the comforter on her bed. It was the late evening, and she was slightly dozing off from the tiredness of the day's activities. All she wanted to do now was to cuddle with Vision in her bed, feeling like the only two people in the world, heavily in love.

When she heard the door to her room open, she smiled. She opened her eyes to see her lover, her Vision. "So? What happened?" she groggily asked.

"They've decided to wait until after Christmas break to settle your terms with The Accords. They assume that keeping a close eye on you will be necessary for a certain time," he replied, rounding her bed.

She reached out her arms to him and he accepted, crawling under the sheets and into her arms. "I finally get to be with you, free, without having to constantly look over my shoulder," she whispered. "It's like a dream. I'm afraid that I'll wake up and I'll be back in the Raft."

He reached his head up to kiss her slowly and sweetly, making his away to the corner of her mouth and to her cheek. "Does this feel like a dream to you, my love?"

She smiled tiredly. "No," she whispered, barely enough for him to even hear.

His hands moved up her side to her neck and caressed it softly, trying to not put too much pressure on her bandages. He kissed her cheek, one after another, until he reached her mouth again, but then pulled away and sharply hissed.

He placed two fingers on the now brightly glowing Mind Stone. His eyes shut tightly as his head throbbed with pain.

"Vis!" she worriedly but quietly sounded. "Honey, are you alright?"

He winced and nodded, trying to calm the pain. He took two deep breaths before speaking. "I...I don't know what happened. The pain..." He shook his head as he felt the dull sensation of stinging.

She cupped the side of his cheek furthest from her and pulled his head in her direction. "Vis, what's wrong? Is something wrong with the Stone?" She was at a near panic.

"It's fine, Wanda. I'm fine. Don't worry, my love." He reached for her hand which was rested on his cheek and rubbed her fingers. "I don't recall ever experiencing something like that before."

She lightly kissed him before saying, "You need to get that checked out. I'm not gonna play this off as an odd occurrence because we hardly know much about the Stone." He nodded into her palm.

They waited for a few moments for his pain to die down. "Tell me if that happens again, okay?" she asked quietly but intensely. "I want you to talk to Stark tomorr--"

"Wanda," he interrupted, sensing her distress. "Calm yourself before you get too worked up. There's nothing to fear. I feel perfectly normal." When she opened her mouth to argue, he placed his hand on her jaw and rubbed her lips with his fingers. "I will talk to Mr. Stark as soon as I can, alright?" He gave her a reassuring smile.

She thought of continuing to list the reasons why he should be more concerned about this but decided not to speak further and causing herself to experience a mental breakdown. She was already exhausted. "Okay," she breathed and nodded.

He kissed her a final time before pulling her into his chest, wrapped in his arms, and settled onto the bed. She cuddled against him, burying her face into his chest. He slipped into her mind and almost jerked from instinctively catching her still left uncertainty. Her mind faltered and confidence was lost. She bit her lip when he kissed the top of her head. "Why do you worry so much, my love?" he asked, studying her trying to flee anxiety that he was mentally grasping onto.

"Stop," he commanded and she did, both physically and mentally. Her fear was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights of his strong and grasping mentality.

She tried to wriggle out of his arms. "Vis, let go," she said through clenched teeth, her words meaning both mentally and physically.

He ducked his head and tipped her head up to kiss her thoroughly. "Talk to me," his voice was now soft and sweet. "Tell me why you're so worried."

She paused before letting out a breathless sob, and all hell broke loose. She shook her head as she buried her face into his chest once more. Her sobbing was continuous and heartbreaking. Tears broke through the dam of her dying confidence and she clutched at his sides.

Vision, seeing how emotionally upset she was, took no hesitation and immediately comforted her. He brought his arms firmly around her waist and the top of her back, drawing her closer to him. "Tell me," he quietly said into her hair. "What is it that makes you this upset?"

"I..." she sobbed. "I can't lose you," she whimpered. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Wanda, you won't lose me. I promise. Your emotions are overly sensitive today, that's all," he soothed. "Let me get you some tea to ease your nerves. Does that sound alright?"

She shook her head and nudged him on his back. She tossed her leg over his body and straddled him. He instinctively reached for her thighs and hips, hardening beneath her from the pulsing arousal. "Wanda?" He raised a brow.

"I've been stuck in that place, getting goddamn electroshock and feeling utterly afraid without you," she stated through her tears and his face softened. "I need this," she intensely and breathlessly whispered as she pulled off her shirt, exposing her breasts, and he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He groaned at the sight. "Off," she ordered and he knew exactly what she meant.

In less than a second, his clothes were gone, leaving only his boxers.

"I said off," she ordered again.

He looked at her questioningly. "Are...are you sure?"

She nodded and he did so, obeying her wish. She stood on her knees to quickly drag down her shorts and panties and lifted her leg slightly to pull them completely off. "I need this," she whispered.

She took a deep breath and overcame her fears and sunk into his length. Her mouth was left partially open and her eyes fluttered shut.

Vision was left with total shock and pleasure. He had never seen her be this brave before, and for the first time, he joined with her. He groaned and gripped her hips as she took control of the pace. Moaning and trying to muffle her cries.

"You're not afraid?" he asked while panting.

"No," she responded with a high-pitched whimper of pleasure. Her face was flush with arousal, and her eyes were filled with tears from the throbbing pleasure she felt.

She bent over to kiss him deeply and emotionally, letting her consciousness sink into his. "I love you," she whispered over and over again until she felt his hand sneak down to the bundle of nerves which further pleasured her and left her shaking her release, barely remembering that she needed to keep quiet.

She collapsed on his chest and they were left numb with the feeling of their postrelease. "You're everything to me," she mumbled into his chest. "Everything."


	29. A New Year, a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers, now reunited, celebrate the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I'm really excited about the next few chapters. And if you've figured it out already, I've hinted Infinity War. ;)

_The Avengers Compound Living Space, December 31st, 2017. 11:17 PM._

"It's so great to see you again," Wanda said through the other loud voices of the room as she tightly hugged her dear father-figure, Clint.

Tony made arrangements for Clint, who was on house arrest, to be at the Avengers Compound for the new year. It took some work and a bit of bribing (which Vision was thoroughly against), but it was successful. 

"It's good to see you too baby girl," he said in return. "The family misses you a lot."

She brightly smiled. "I hope I get to see them soon! I miss Nate so much."

They pulled apart from their hug when Natasha walked up to both of them. She and Clint hugged before they started a conversation about all that they've missed since he went on house arrest.

Wanda parted from the small circle to find Vision. She winced when she felt a sting on her left heel. She tried to pull her leg up to rub her heel, but her dress clung to her body tightly so it was almost impossible.

She cursed herself for not wearing something a little more comfortable. She decided on a knee-length, dark green dress that was tight around her body. It was shoulderless so her collarbones were revealed, but still had connecting sleeves which reached to her elbows. She wore champagne drop earrings and a necklace with a pearl center which was gifted to her by Vision on Christmas morning. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and a few strands framed her face. Her black heels, five-inches tall, rubbed against the back of her heel.

She placed her foot back onto the floor and looked around for a place to sit until she noticed that Vision was approaching her. "Oh, hi," she breathlessly said.

He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Let me help you, dear."

She nodded, took his hand, and followed him to one of the couches in front of the television which was playing a live performance of various singers on a stage which was surrounded by hundreds of people. On the bottom right corner, there was a timer for the countdown which had about forty minutes left.

She was surprised when he grabbed both of her legs and pulled them over his lap, letting her back relax on the pillow that was set against the armrest. She watched as he carefully removed her heels and set them on the floor. He took one foot into his hand and began to rub the sore, aching heel. She sighed with contentment, "That feels so good, Vis."

"I'm glad," he said while rubbing strong circles into the bottom of her heel. He leaned over to kiss her cheek softly and quickly. He didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves, but it did catch the eye of a watchful Clint Barton.

"Hey, hey, hey," he started while pointing a finger at the couple while holding a beer. "No one touches my daughter." Vision quickly turned his head around with an eyebrow raised.

Wanda partially covered her mouth as she laughed. "But dad!" She rolled her eyes sarcastically as she reached for her phone which was sitting on the side table behind her.

"I'm just joking around," he sighed. "You two enjoy yourselves." Vision softened and returned to the task at hand.

She turned her phone on and saw a few notifications from her news app, so she tapped it. Her happy expression quickly faded and she was left with worrying eyes and a furrowed brow.

She scrolled through numerous articles of her and Vision's romantic relationship. Apparently, word had gotten out even though they've tried to maintain a discreet relationship. She knew it would happen someday, but she didn't want to think of what people would assume of their relationship. She read from headline to headline. One of them said, "The Scarlet Witch and The Vision in a Forbidden Love," a title she wasn't shaken up from, but it did slightly bother her. She knew that she was known as now a redeemed fugitive, and that Vision had secretly visited her, but she would've assumed that their relationship wouldn't be considered forbidden any longer.

Another headline stated, "What Good Can Come Out of a  _Romantic_ Relationship Between a Human and an Android?" She clenched her teeth when she read that.She wished that people would understand that he was merely an android, but a synthezoid, a large difference between the two. She also perfectly knew that Vision wasn't human, a synthetic man if she had to put a word to it, but had fine and realistic human emotions. He felt emotions just like anyone else. Love, hate, happiness, sadness, anger, fear, and perfect normality. He wasn't emotionless. She saw it, felt it from him. It saddened her that many individuals thought of him as simply another creation of Tony Stark.

The headline that shook her to the core was one that read, "The Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff, Would Do Better With a Real Man: An Opinion." She tensed and immediately scrolled past with shaky hands to the gossip sections which held virtual magazines for .99 cents apiece. She looked at the preview of one of the magazines which, in a bold font, wrote, "Scarlet Witch Cheats On The Vision?!" whereas another read, "A Battle For Love, Captain America and The Vision Fight For The Witch's Affection."

She breathed deeply and bit the inside of her cheek. Vision had waited to see if she would calm herself, but when he noticed that her irritation lasted for more than a few minutes, he gently took the phone from her hands, turned it off, and set it down next to him, furthest from her. He didn't know what she had read, but he knew it wasn't encouraging if she was this upset.

She looked at him questioningly but he didn't say a word out loud. He didn't want to cause an outburst of emotion from her, so he decided to wait until after the new year had begun.  _"We'll talk later,"_ he whispered into her mind as he watched the television while still rubbing her heel.

She reached for his free hand and tightly held it in hers for comfort and security. When he responded by shifting his hand so he could rub her fingers, she relaxed.

When she turned her head to see the multiple groups of her close friends enjoying each other's company, she smiled. She was happy that they could be together again without being on different sides of the law. But then she felt the slight buzz from her phone that vibrated the couch for a moment.

Vision looked curiously at her phone and handed it to her without looking at the notification, not wanting to invade her privacy in such a way. She found it to be cute and assured him that it was okay for him to look at her phone every now and then, but still, he insisted that he wouldn't. She assumed that it was simply because of his polite personality which she was so fond of, something she knew she loved about him.

She took her phone from him and he gazed at her for a moment. "Is it a notification from a news site?" he asked cautiously, making sure she wasn't receiving dispirited news that could put down her mood.

But she suddenly pushed her body upward, pulling her knees up slightly. Her normal expression quickly turned into excitement and her smile was filled with something Vision saw every once in a while. He was filled with warmth when he saw that it wasn't what he had expected, but something that enlightened her spirit.

"It's from Matt. He said he could make it tonight!" she excitedly said, smiling so brightly that her jaw hurt so she rubbed the side of it.

Vision's soft expression faded into discouragement and confusing emotions. The only times he'd seen her be this excited was with him, whenever he'd do something for her or gave her simple love and affection when she was feeling down. He tilted his head, feeling a sting of hurt knowing that there was someone who had that same special ability as him to make her appear so excited and cheery in this specific way. His fingers rubbed his palm nervously as he watched her quickly type a response to whatever Matt had written to her. "You...you invited him?" he asked.

"Yep. Tony gave me permission," she responded distractedly.

He bit his lip but returned to a normal, content façade when she put down her phone and clasped her hands together and held them against her chest. He shyly looked at her before returning a not so concentrated gaze to the television.

"You should meet Matt when he gets here. I haven't seen him since he escorted me out of the Raft. I mean, I've told you all of this before, but it was just so great to have him there to keep me company when I felt alone," she said, not knowing how her words were like a wrecking ball to the wall of Vision's heart.

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Sure, I'll meet him. He must be a wonderful person knowing that he gave much of his time to be with you," he said, almost robotically, almost coldly, but with hardly any emotion.

She looked at him curiously, blinked a few times, and shrugged off the odd tone of response from him.

Vision felt like he needed to step out of the room. His emotions were wild inside his mind. He wondered if other couples felt like this when they were jealous of someone who was close to their significant other. He had the sudden urge to be comforted, reassured that she was his and only loved him. He itched with the want of wanted to be held with her warm, small hands, softly stroking his scalp and mouth whispering her devotion. Was he malfunctioning? He wondered. He didn't know how to deal with the stress of the emotions that shouldn't exist. Matt was a good friend of Wanda's. He helped her when she needed it. Vision shouldn't be selfish. She loved him, he knew.

And minutes passed until 11:41 PM and Matt arrived, apologizing for making a late appearance, to which Wanda replied, "Don't worry! There's still an afterparty, you know. Waffle House is a few minutes away and we'll be going there for a fun, late-night breakfast if you wanna join us. Tony told them to clear the place so we get it all to ourselves." And he accepted, not wanting to be an early comer, early goer.

She hugged him tightly, and he gave her a friendly kiss both of her cheeks, a sign of greeting from multiple European countries. She returned the friendly gesture. And Vision's heart almost shattered, even though he knew it wasn't meant to be a romantic sign. He didn't know what to think of himself.

"Matt," she started. "This is my boyfriend, Vision. I'm sure you know of him."

Matt smiled. "Yeah, I do! I mean, just generally since you being an Avenger and all, but I know that there have been rumors about your relationship. I guess they're true. I would've assumed something before, I guess because you visited her a lot when she was in the Raft."

Vision nodded, giving him a friendly smile, and put his arm around Wanda's waist to assert his claim over her (and mostly for the comfort he needed to calm down), even if Matt didn't take offense or much notice. "They are. Wanda has been a wonderful girlfriend, and I wouldn't trade her for anything."

She ducked her head and blushed. "Oh, Vis," she whispered.

"Well, it's great to know that you two are so happy," Matt encouragingly said. "Well, I'd actually love to meet the other Avengers. It's not like everyone gets to."

Wanda looked around at the crowd of her friends. "Of course, go ahead. They would love to meet you."

He nodded and, being an incredible extrovert, introduced himself to the others in the room. Vision exhaled deeply and let go of Wanda's waist.

"Vis?" she started. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly, concerningly. "Is the Stone bothering you again?"

"No, no, it's not..." he paused and gathered his senses. "It's not the Stone. I'm fine, love."

She studied his eyes, guiding her hand to cup his cheek. "No. No, you're not. I know you, Vis. You're acting weird. What's wrong? You can tell me," she said with reassurance.

"I'd rather not discuss it here," he gently said, placing his hand on top of hers and drawing her into a kiss. "Don't worry. Let's enjoy the new year together." And she smiled, kissing his cheek. She held onto his hand as they walked over to converse with the others before the countdown to the new year.

And when the clock read, 11:58, everyone gathered around the large, 60" curved television screen which showed a news anchorwoman, face flush from the bitterly cold night, talking about certain events and such before the ball drop at Times Square. Some sat on couches, such as Rhodey and Natasha, who were catching up, sharing stories of their time apart. While some others, like Wanda and Vision, stood. Tony, Steve, and Sam were also standing, enjoying the time of reunion and forgiveness between themselves.

All held full champagne glasses, ready to drink to the new year. 

Vision nuzzled the side of Wanda's head, holding her close, whispering loving things into her ear about how wonderful it was spending time with her throughout the year. And she became teary-eyed from her nostalgic emotions.

And they counted down in unison:

"Three...two...one... Happy New Year!" they shouted. Wanda shared a passionate kiss with Vision, as did Pepper and Tony, while others hugged each other and drank to the new year of 2018.

Little did they know, however, that this year would also bring catastrophe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** In the next chapter, we'll discuss the issues that were mentioned here. 
> 
> Get ready for angst. *sorry*


	30. Out in the After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda finds Vision on the roof of the Avengers Compound, and they comfort each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Infinity War is on its way folks. Ready your hearts.

The days after the celebration of 2018 went smoothly. Tony gave Wanda time to recover, and on top of that, apologized to her and even bought her a few luxurious gifts to which she happily accepted. Their friendship had a rocky start from the beginning and during the separation of the Avengers, it plummeted. But now, Wanda didn't want to hold grudges or more pain, so she let go of the past events and told Stark that she forgave him. She thought it wouldn't help ease her mindset, but it did and she was thoroughly supported by Vision through all of it.

Now, Vision, on the other hand, had been distracted despite helping Wanda settle into her new surroundings with her returned friends. He became nervous whenever Wanda and her friend, Matt, communicated. He felt almost threatened. Maybe insecure in the way that he wished he could be more human, maybe even _a_ human. What if she found his form dissatisfactory sooner or later? He never bothered Wanda with his feelings because he didn't want to be controlling or overprotective of her. He wouldn't do that to her.

He sat on the roof of the Compound late at night, letting his legs dangle over the edge. holding the velvet box which contained the specially chosen ring he had for his love. The diamond and rubies on the engagement ring sparkled in the moonlight. He was mesmerized by the way it looked, even more, when he imagined that one day he if she said 'yes,' would see it on her left ring finger. Despite his insecurity and worries, he still had confidence that she would say 'yes' to his proposal.

He was distracted by the door to the roof squeaked opened. He turned his head and saw Wanda cautiously approaching him. He quickly and smoothly put the box in his jacket pocket, out of her view.

"Hey," she sighed as she sat down next to him. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yes. I needed time to think about a few things. I missed being up here with you during your first year here."

She hooked her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "And we're up here again, but this time...more than friends." She kissed his shoulder and snuggled further against him.

He slipped his arm from hers and slid it around her back. Fiddling with his pocket on his other side, he contemplated proposing to her right there and then. His heart skipped a beat at the thought. He only wished he could push the thought of Matt aside; it was the only way he could get his head straight to propose properly.

He looked at her, seeing the roots of her hair now dark brown. She planned to not dye it again. And his eyes traveled her strands and flickered to her face, studying how she stared up at the stars.

"You always used to look at me when we stargazed, why is that?" she asked softly, eyes still on the stars.

He blinked a few times, taken aback. "You noticed?" he questioned, perplexed.

She giggled, closing her eyes for a moment, then turning her head to look at him. "Of course I did, you idiot. I can read minds, in case you forgot, especially when you linked ours." She tapped her temple. "But why? Why did you stare at me for minutes?" She turned to a more serious tone.

"I..." he started, trying to choose the right words, "I assume that I was in love with you then, but I never realized it until...I lost you. Truthfully, I always admired you, your beauty, the way you appear in the moonlight." He avoided her gaze, looking down at the lawn of the Compound.

She smiled and let out a fullhearted sigh. "You never told me," she modestly stated and then clarified, "You never told me that you admired me then."

"I was shy," he admitted immediately.

"You were afraid," she corrected him and placed a hand on top of his.

He looked at her and tilted his head questioningly. "And why would you assume that I was afraid?"

She swallowed hard, blinking in different directions before bowing her head. "Because I was afraid too," she whispered and looked down at her hand which was pulling at a loose string on her skirt. "When...when you would gaze at the stars, I would look at you and I made sure you didn't see or notice... I guess I had feelings for you back then too. I was afraid because I didn't know if you felt love and I didn't want to disappoint myself."

He looked at her with awe and a gentle smile. "I was afraid because I didn't know if you could...or if you would love me because I am simply not human. I don't have the human experience. I wasn't sure that you would want to be with someone like me." His fingers rubbed the smooth concrete that lined the roof. He knew his words also had meaning even now. The fear that she could start to love or is already developing feelings for someone else terrified him. He wished he could compare and he knew he couldn't. He wasn't human.

She kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment. "That doesn't matter, you know. I mean, how could you love a fear-inducing monster who was created by Hydra's experiments and is now called a weapon of mass destruction? A person who is viewed so poorly by people in Lagos and others who feel that I should be stuck in the Raft? Someone who killed so many and caused people to lose families-- sometimes by mistake or against my own will?" At this point, she laid back against the roof, hands crossed on top of her stomach, head turned towards him.

She continued, "See, Vis, we can both seem like disappointments or simply be nonhuman at this point, but why does it matter? I love you because of you. Maybe I'll never find a good definition, but if you need reassurance, you can always look inside my head. I feel like that it's the best way you could ever feel my love for you."

He leaned back against the roof, looking at the stars, and said nothing to her. He was too overwhelmed with emotion to logically come up with a good response. So he simply slipped into her mind, gentle and warm and inviting. It was always a home for him, as was his mind a home for her. They always welcomed each other's presence.

He searched for her love and clung onto it, craving it. He needed to ease his troubled mind. Troubled in the way that he didn't want to lose her. He breathed deeply when he felt her mind wrap itself around his thought, plucking at the bits of unease.

She hummed, "Vis, tell me you're not jealous of Matt."

He clenched his hand for a moment. "I would rather tell you that, but that would be untruthful."

She sat up pulling him with her. She looked at him with almost sad and pleading eyes, head and body desperately tilted towards him. "Matt's a good friend. You don't need to be upset. He helped me in the Raft, that's all. There isn't anything between us."

"I know, darling, I know. I shouldn't feel this way, but I do and I...I didn't want to bother you with it because I didn't feel that it was necessary. I didn't want to be overbearing or controlling of you. I know he is a wonderful friend to you and I'm grateful. I don't know why I feel this way, I truly don't," he said in a hurry.

She bit her lip, furrowed her brow, and studied his unease, but softened. She brought a hand to his cheek and tilted his head towards her. "Sometimes we can't control those feelings, Vis. I understand completely not wanting to feel a certain way but still feeling it. I appreciate that you didn't act out your feelings, but I'm glad I caught those emotions. I wish you had done so earlier. I don't want you to be constantly upset. But...do you feel better now that I know?" she asked, her voice soft and understanding.

He nodded as he looked at her, bringing a hand to hers which was rested upon his cheek. "Yes, I do," he answered. "Thank you, my love."

She smiled at him and reached to kiss the Mind Stone which centered in his forehead. She lowered her head to be even with him and kissed his lips. "You know, I've been worried too," she admitted. "The articles and magazines I've read on our now public relationship discourage me."

"The ones you see are the ones promoted most. They are likely to cause drama and conversation on social media. I've seen quite a lot of news articles pointing to encourage our relationship in the wake of the ongoing acceptance of relationships between others, that is, the LGBT+ community. Many argue that if they should rightfully be accepted, which of course, they should, that ours should be as well. And even though I am not a human, I feel love for you and you for me, and those two aspects form the core of a romantic relationship."

She blushed under his gaze, lost in his soothing words. "You always know what to say," she whispered and kissed him, relaxed. "I love you so--"

Wanda was interrupted by the long and loud sound of discomfort from Vision. He turned from her and put a couple of fingers on the Mind Stone which was pulsing with yellow light. His eyes were shut tight and teeth were clenched.

"Vis!" she said concerningly. "Vis, are you okay?" she asked while putting a hand on the top of his back, leaning close to him.

He hissed when he pulled his head up. "It...it stings. I don't know why the Stone does this every so often," he stated, deep breathing.

"You talked to Stark, right?"

"I did. We couldn't find what might be causing these...these headaches."

He grunted when the Stone gave another slight pulse of light.

"Oh, Vis," she soothed. "Maybe you need to sleep...reboot? I don't know. It might help."

"Possibly," he sighed, wincing as he felt a throbbing headache.

"Come on, honey, I'll help you," she said as she pulled him up.

And they walked, Wanda putting her arm around him to support his body just in case he felt another jolt of the sting from the Mind Stone. It may just be a weird coincidence, maybe stress? Or it could be something worse, maybe an internal failure that they haven't discovered?

It might just be none of the other reasonable conclusions. Maybe it could be reasonable, but  _unexpected. ****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I felt bad about the comments last chapter. But you know I had to put /some/ angst :)
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> hehe, because most of you know already what the worst angst is gonna be :)
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> :)


	31. An Impossibility That Is Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda finds out something that will shape her and Vision's relationship into something different, new, and exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** We're getting close to Infinity War :)

_Three weeks ago in the midmonth of March..._

_And as they ravished each other through the late night, neither noticed Wanda's tendrils of magic erupt from her hands and encircle their lovemaking, that crept into Vision's body. Too focused, too caught up in the moment, and after long hours of pleasure and bodies giving into a desire they craved, her magic sparked and died, and they slept._

 

An exhausted Wanda woke up to the loud continuous buzzing of her phone. He had been away for a few days on a mission with half of the team, and she hadn't gone since she had not been feeling well and didn't want to jeopardize the mission. So, in light of that, Sam has been taking care of her, and she was surprised by how kind he was as her caretaker.

She groaned as she opened her eyes, yawned, and lazily reached for her phone which was charging on the nightstand by her bed. She almost dropped it which caused a minor panic and woke her up a bit more. She reclined against the headboard as she unplugged her phone and held it up to her ear as she pressed the answer button. "Hello?" she asked in a tired, calm manner.

"Hello, darling. Have you slept well?" Vision's voice came from the other end.

She smiled and her feet wiggled slightly from hearing his soothing British accent, and giggled, "You woke me up, silly." She silently yawned and stretched her arm above her head for a moment.

She could almost sense the bit of unexpected dread from him. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but did you know it's already past noon? You've been sleeping past noontime this entire week from what I have been told," he responded matter of factly. 

She laughed shyly. "As much as I hate to admit it, I have," she said, brows furrowing as she rubbed her stomach from feeling nausea. "How's the mission going? Everyone holding up well?"

Despite the bit of noise in the background and people talking, Vision spoke again, "Yes, but unfortunately, Captain Rogers is currently receiving medical attention. He was exposed to a dangerous toxin while we were arresting HYDRA agents."

"Oh my, I hope he gets better soon," she responded, concerned as she felt bile rise in her throat. "Um, give me a second." She quickly set down the phone on her bed and rushed to the bathroom, thankful that the toilet seat cover was still up, and she vomited.

She took a few deep breaths as she rose up and flushed the toilet. She groaned when she stared at herself in the mirror, hating how exhausted she looked. She rubbed her abdomen again to ease the rumbles and nausea she still felt, and walked back to the bed, sitting down and picking up her phone. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to call you back. I'm not feeling so well right now," she stated sadly.

"That is quite alright. Rest well, love. I'll see you soon," he replied sweetly. "I love you."

She huffed quietly and smiled. "Love you too, bye," she said and hung up the phone. She quickly dressed, pulled her hair back, and left her room.

When she reached the common area, she was greeted by a concerned looking Natasha. Wanda slowed her pace and put on a smile when she saw her gaze and felt her eyes on her back as she opened the fridge and grabbed eggs, cheddar cheese, and butter.

She set the food items down on the counter and pulled out a bowl, whisk, cheese grater, pan, and a wooden spatula. As Wanda put the pan on the stove and turned on the gas to a medium, she cleared her throat and started, "You doing good, Nat?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah, and you?"

Wanda was caught off guard by her monotone voice. She pursed her lips and cracked a couple of eggs into the bowl. "I'm okay. I've still been feeling sick. I might just go to a doctor if I don't get better in the next few days. I mean, I've been throwing up every day, usually when I wake up. Maybe it's a stomach virus?" she suggested.

"Maybe..." Nat trailed off and reached into a grocery bag behind her and walked over to the counter, almost slamming the box in her hand on the smooth bar.

The sound almost made Wanda jump. She slowed her stirs on the eggs with the whisk and tilted her head when she saw that what she set down were, in fact, multiple boxes, all of different brands, and were all labeled something similar to "pregnancy test."

"I..." she started. "Pregnancy? No. That's impossible," she insisted. "Vision is sterile, there's no way..." she continued to list reasons why she could possibly not be pregnant.

Natasha raised her brow and softened. She placed her hand on top of Wanda's and she stopped her rambling. "Be honest with me. Have you, um, slept with anyone else besides Vision?" she asked.

Wanda was immediately taken aback, offended. "What?! Absolutely not! How dare you accuse me of infidelity?" she yelled.

She raised her hands slightly. "Wanda, I'm just listing the possibilities. I was only asking, not judging you. Okay, we can cross that off. Um...I don't know how it could be possible then. But who knows what's possible, I mean, you have telekinesis, mind control, manipulation, and all sorts of other things. Vision is the first like him, maybe he isn't sterile after all, maybe the Mind Stone has something to do with it, I don't know. But before we get into that, I need to ask something else just to make sure...is your period on time?"

As Wanda poured the whisked eggs into the pan with already melted butter, she went slightly pale. "N-no... I..." She turned to Natasha with tears in her eyes. "Oh my God, Nat, I..." She set the bowl down and put her hands in her face. "I should've known. God, I'm an idiot!"

Natasha quickly put a hand on her back. "No, you're not. Come here," she said, softly and pulled her into a hug, letting her sob into her shoulder. "What about I finish making your breakfast for you to eat since it's...well I guess this doesn't count as breakfast anymore but go ahead and sit down, I'll bring you your food, and then we can do these tests together. Does that sound okay?" she suggested.

Wanda nodded into her shoulder and pulled away. 

And after an hour or so, after she ate, after minutes of deciding whether she wanted to do this or not, both Wanda and Natasha sat in her bathroom, door locked, waiting for the timer to go off.

Her breathing was heavy as she leaned against Natasha. Her thoughts were racing with complicated equations. How could she raise a child as an Avenger? Would she have to leave? Would Vision leave the Avengers with her? What if he left her? What if he wanted none of this? She shook with all the negative possibilities of his and her friends' reactions.

And the timer on her phone buzzed, indicating it had stopped. "Check for me, please," she said quietly, shakily. "I don't think I can."

Natasha reached for the test on the bathroom counter and her straight face faded into a sad smile. She turned to Wanda and held the test out to Wanda. "Congratulations, mother-to-be," she said softly.

Wanda's concerned expression turned into flashes of sadness, confusion, disgust, and to both of their surprises, peace, satisfaction, and a small smile. "I'm..." Her hand slid to her lower abdomen. "I'm going to be a mom," she whispered. "I thought I would be...really upset, but I don't know, I'm..."

"Happy?" Natasha suggested.

She nodded. "Yes," she said breathlessly. "Happy."

 

A few days had gone by, and Natasha took Sam's place as Wanda's caretaker because she now knew that it wasn't an illness but a pregnancy. He had questioned it but didn't take it to further lengths for fear of the rath of the Black Widow. 

"Nat?" Wanda started, pursing her lips.

As she set down a glass of water for Wanda to down until breakfast was ready, she replied, "Yeah?"

"How should I tell Vis about this? Do you think he'd be mad?" she asked nervously, twisting the fabric of her shirt.

Natasha smiled at her. "I couldn't ever see him mad at something so amazing as this. Everything will turn out great, trust me."

However, her nerves still weren't at ease. "He's so cautious with these things. What if...what if he thinks the test was an error?" She stared at the woman next to her with anxiety in her eyes.

"Then present the facts. Tell him your period was late, that you've been experiencing morning sickness, and if it still doesn't satisfy him, then use the other tests I have."

Wanda nodded slowly, processing different scenarios and what she would say. She turned her head to her open bedroom door to find that Vision had just arrived.

"Hey," she said, putting on a smile. "You're back."

Natasha winked at her. "I'll leave you to it," she whispered and left the room, almost giving Vision a protective, somewhat angry glare.

Wanda looked up at him with a sweet face and welcoming eyes. He was still in his uniform, a knight in shining armor as she would put it. Her knight, her love. She sighed, "Come here, I...I need to talk to you about something."

His calm, peaceful expression turned into confusion and concern. "Is everything alright? Have you been taken care of?" he asked as he moved to stand in front to her, holding her hand in his.

She let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, yes. I'm fine, still...um, sick." She looked down at her stomach. "But it's...I'm not really sick, Vis." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, a small smile, but still had a timid posture.

"What's wrong? Is it worse than I thought? Have you seen a doctor?" he asked, concerned and serious, putting a hand on her forehead and cheeks to test her temperature.

She giggled and held his hand in place when it reached her cheek. "No. You see, I've been having reflux, morning sickness if you will, and other ill symptoms, but not because I am ill." She closed her eyes for a moment, exhaled deeply and looked into his eyes. "Vis, I don't know how this could be possible but...I'm pregnant." She couldn't help the bright smile that drew across her face.

He became oddly still and she could see the cogs in his eyes whirling as if this information couldn't be processed, that it was illogical for him to be the father of her child. "You're...pregnant," he stated, looking at her abdomen and then back at her. Her happy expression faded into concernment and sadness. "May I see the pregnancy test, if there is one?"

She nodded and reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled out the test. She handed it to him and avoided his reaction to it. She felt disappointed knowing that his reaction wasn't immediately the same as hers, but she knew there was a good reason as to why.

"I'm sorry if this is something you never wanted. I can assure you that you most definitely  _are_ the father. It's okay if you don't want to--"

She was cut off by the strong embrace that surrounded her. She melted into it, resting her head on his shoulder, emotions taking over, and her eyes shut tightly.

"Vis," she almost whimpered and pulled away from his caress after a moment of savoring his touch.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to her abdomen.

She nodded and watched as his hand move to her stomach and rub it slightly. He blinked multiple times, smiling at her still flat stomach. His smile was so sweet that her heart fluttered. "You're..." she started. "You're not upset?"

He looked up at her, hand still softly rubbing her belly. "Wanda, I am not upset, I could never be. I'm thrilled." He stood up and pulled her into a hard kiss, hands holding the sides of her face.

And when they separated, their foreheads rested against each other. "You're wonderful," he whispered. "Our child is a miracle."

She nodded against him in agreement. "Our miracle."

And they stayed like that, embracing each other, sharing their love for their weeks old, unborn child far beyond the morning, missing breakfast, but she didn't care. This, him and her and their child, was all she cared about.

It was all he cared about despite the screaming headache that was warning him, telling him something that was about to come, threatening to take their happiness away.


	32. Infinity War - Part 1: Incursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Wanda share the great news of her pregnancy, however, good times don't last long as a new war approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** We're finally here. The Infinity War.

In two weeks time, more of the Avengers discovered about Wanda's pregnancy. She and Rhodes watched as Tony ran to Vision, gave him a hug, and said that his "Robo-son was growing up," causing a snicker from Wanda. Even though the past years of hardship and holding grudges, she and Stark found themselves sharing a long-lasting hug and shedding tears when he gave the couple a warmhearted speech.

And during that time, Stark decided to call Ross and schedule a meeting between them and the rest of the team to talk about this pregnancy, how it would affect the team, and when they should go public. However, Tony didn't mention to Ross that the meeting would be about this newfound pregnancy for he didn't think it would be best to introduce this complicated event over the phone.

Now, the couple is at a lunch at the Barton household with some of their other friends to share the exciting news.

Wanda watched dazedly as little Nathaniel adjusted and squirmed in his booster seat at the end of the table. She smiled softly to herself while discretely rubbing her belly, wondering about raising a toddler in the future, what it would be like. She adored the two-year-old. 

A hand crept around hers and linked with her fingers. Her concentration on Nate eating small bits of sliced apples was broken and she turned her head to her loving boyfriend gazing at her with sweet eyes. 

Her eyes flickered to Laura, hands in oven gloves, setting down a glass tray of broccoli casserole. Wanda immediately tensed a bit and pursed her lips as the smell invaded her nostrils. Vision warned her about this; women in the first trimester of their pregnancy usually experience hyperosmia or smell aversion. He told her that it was caused by the change of hormones, usually estrogen. Now she understood what the feeling was like, and she reached out to him mentally, saying,  _"Vis, I think I'm having that smell sensitivity thing you mentioned."_ She bit her lip as she rubbed her stomach to ease her nausea.

 _"You do have the peppermint oil I gave you, yes?"_ he replied, almost curious to this strange new feeling she was experiencing for the first time during her pregnancy.

She nodded slightly before realizing they weren't having a verbal conversation and blushed a bit, worrying that someone saw her strange behavior, but no one did. She reached into her purse on the floor and quickly inhaled the smell of peppermint under the table, pretending that she was searching for something in her purse, and sighed when the nausea relieved.

She quickly put the small bottle back into her purse and put on a smile, acting normal again.

As everyone, including the older Barton children, passed the bowls and trays around to place food on their place, Wanda gave Vision a smile and gestured to start the announcement of her pregnancy. When he saw that everyone was pretty much done with getting enough food and started to slightly small talk, he cleared his throat.

"All of you here have been so kind to Wanda and me during the last few years despite the public view on our existences. We appreciate all that you have done for us, even on the run, helping us find each other in Europe. When I wasn't there, you kept her safe, and I'm grateful for that. And even though the year and a half were during...hard times and frightening experiences," he paused to squeeze Wanda's hand, "it was also filled with joy, spending days with each other, and today is a day that we would like to rejoin the joy and happiness by sharing thrilling news that has changed," he looked at his beloved, "our lives for the better. Wanda, would you?"

She smiled, nodded, and looked at her friends who were waiting for what was to be shared. Clint looked at Wanda with fatherly eyes and a warm smile, and Sam, uncharacteristically, was almost at the edge of his seat. "I'm pregnant," she said with complete and utter joy in her voice, almost breathless.

An uproar of voices sounded at the table.

"Oh my God!" Laura exclaimed with hands on her cheeks. "Congratulations!" She stood from her chair and rounded the table to give Wanda a hug.

Clint sat in shock, hand on his head, mouth agape. On the other hand, Sam stared at Clint and said in a serious tone, "I still need my twenty, and now you owe me five more bucks for being late and for those two expecting a baby."

"Hey, if you're gonna give him twenty, you better give me my share!" Natasha interjected.

Clint just sat shocked, ignoring his two wanting friends, and stuttered, "I...Wanda, you're going to be...a..." The words couldn't come out.

She looked at him, eyes rimmed with joyful tears, and breathed, "A mother."

"And...I'll be a...grandfather," he whispered to himself.

Lila, the teen girl of the family and the most curious of the Barton children, lit up when she heard the word "mother." She cautiously sat up and walked over to Wanda with nervous, fiddling hands, and asked, "Can I, um, see your belly?"

Wanda immediately smiled at her, "Of course, sweetheart. I'm not that far along, only about a month and a half, so I'm not  _too_ big yet." She positioned herself to face the young girl and she bent down and placed her hands on Wanda's somewhat bloated stomach. While Lila was talking to her aunt-figure about baby name ideas she had, Clint had walked into the small office space he had and pulled out two twenty-dollar bills and defeatedly walked into the kitchen.

He groaned as he sat down and handed the two eager Avengers their long-awaited cash.

"It's been almost two years, Clint. Two years!" Natasha asserted, admiring the twenty-dollar bill. "This is way overdue, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Well, now you have it."

Sam laughed, "Oh man, now we've got to bet on whether her kid is gonna be a boy or a girl," and stuffed the twenty into his pocket.

Hearing this, Wanda spun around and gave him a sarcastically nasty look. "Seriously? You're going to bet on my child?" she questioned, glaring at the timid yet excited man.

"Dang, those mom instincts are kicking in already," he grumbled.

As time went on with eating and talking, Clint bit his lip nervously. He considered the possibilities of Wanda being pregnant with a child from a synthezoid with no way of reproducing. His mind drifted from the ongoing conversation to the idea that maybe Wanda wasn't telling the whole truth, or maybe this was just a misunderstanding and Vision had the DNA to bear children.

"Vision?" the words came out unexpectedly. Thinking of how he could lessen the awkwardness, he came up with an idea. "I'm gonna make some coffee, care to join? Maybe I could teach you some dad things."

Wanda almost giggled. She covered it up as a slight cough and drank some water to ease the laughter, but her hard smile gave her coverup away. She looked over at her boyfriend and gestured for him to go ahead, and he did.

Vision's back was against the counter as he watched from a distance as Sam's eyes drooped with boredom from the three women talking about the baby, planning a baby shower, and others alike. 

"So," Clint started, "I've been thinking about this...pregnancy thing and I have, uh, some questions. Do you...can you reproduce?" he asked as normal as possible.

He didn't take offense to the question and answered, "Not that I know of, however, what we are dealing with at the moment is magic and beyond what we know. Wanda's magic is like nothing scientists have studied before, and the Stone in my head..." he trailed off and placed a couple of fingers on the Stone. He winced a bit as he felt a headache approach. "Speaking of the Mind Stone, I'm having another of those strange headaches again..."

Clint stopped what he was doing and placed a hand on Vision's arm. "Wanda told me about those. She's really worried about you. You good?"

Before he could respond, he tightly shut his eyes and hissed sharply. The Stone glowed and pulsed brightly while making a high-pitched trilling sound.

Wanda's attention quickly snapped into his direction and she immediately and quickly went over to him. "Vis? What's wrong? Is it worse this time? Are you okay? Is the Stone--"

She was cut off by Vision's hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath as she watched the Stone fade to its normality. She sighed, "Is everything alright?" Her bottom lip downturned as she put a hand on his cheek, not worried about showing deep concern in front of the audience watching this fastpaced event take place.

"I'm fine," he said calmly as possible. "I'm okay now. Thank you for your concern."

Her hard expression softened and her tense stated eased. However, her stillness only lasted until Natasha received a phone call, and when she answered it, she immediately jumped. "Steve? Slow down. Stop talking. What the hell is wrong with you?"

There was mumbled but fast-pace talking on the other end with Natasha humming at some points. "Gotcha." She put her hand over the speaker. "Laura, put on channel 6, will you?"

The woman nodded and did exactly that.

Natasha was still talking while worriedly glancing at Vision at some points which made Wanda uneasy. She rubbed her palms together as she watched Laura switch channels on the television. And when she got to the correct channel, everyone either tensed, shrunk, or both.

Wanda put her hand over her mouth as she saw what appeared to be a donut-hole spaceship barely above the grounds of New York City with two oddly-dressed men with none other than Iron Man himself, facing off against two space creatures in the middle of a deserted and destroyed street.

The headline read,  _"Tony Stark Missing."_

"What...what are they?" Wanda asked, voice shaking.

Vision sighed, "What the Stone was warning me about." He turned to Wanda and looked at her with concerned eyes. "We must return to the Compound."

It took her a moment to gather her senses and she nodded.

Natasha hung up the phone and put it into her pocket. "I guess we'll have to cut this trip short, Bartons. It was nice getting together again, but we need to leave  _right now._ " She gestured to her friends to get their things together.

And after they said a quick goodbye, they hastily went over to the parked Quinjet in the large, open yard. 

However, as they walked, Vision and Wanda following behind, they heard a loud buzzing noise and all instantly tensed and readied themselves.

"What the hell?" Sam said, pulling out a handgun, ready for whatever could be making the noise. "Get inside, kids!" he yelled at the Barton children and Laura immediately directed them to a safe place inside the house.

Wanda's pulse quickened and her ears started to ring as she felt a sense of dread creep up her back. She looked over at the woods nearby and tilted her head.

And just as everyone was easing a bit, ready to return to the Quinjet, a stabbing sound made everyone turn their heads to Vision who was now screaming in pain, lifted into the sky by a scepter.

"Vision!" Wanda screamed and put her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. Sounds of firearms being shot filled her ears as she watched the creature who pierced Vision drop him to the ground and fire at her chest with the beam from the scepter, forcing her back and yelling in pain, head spinning.

Natasha ran over to her and carried her into the jet even though Wanda mumbled something inaudible, however, it sounded like she was calling for Vision.

There was a second creature, and the two fought Sam and now Clint who joined the fight to protect Vision and the rest of the team.

After about five minutes of hits, sounds of beams and shots, and the occasional hit against the jet, Clint, Sam, and Natasha who eventually joined after making sure Wanda was alright, successfully managed to ground the two humanlike creatures, and before they could do anything with them, they were beamed up into another of the donut-like spaceships and flew off.

Wanda looked around, sight blurry, and whispered, "Vis...is he..." She winced as she breathed and she placed a hand over her ribs.

"I'm alright, Wanda."

She looked up at the blurry sight of him, and her hands reached out for him. He was helped by Sam to sit next to her, and even though he was stabbed straight through his middle, he managed to sit up straight and place an arm around her. She leaned against him putting her head on his shoulder and a hand on his wound.

"You were hit," he said as he examined her chest, the burn mark of the beam that hit her. "Are you alright? Is our child okay?"

She nodded weakly against his shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine. Our baby wasn't hit and is...okay," she whispered, brows furrowing as the pain in her chest burned.

He softly kissed her head. "Then rest."


	33. Infinity War - Part 2: Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision find out about Thanos' plan and discuss the idea of destroying the Mind Stone.

Wanda jerked awake as the Quinjet descended to the platform of the Avengers Compound. Her head was pounding from a headache that just erupted. She moaned softly as she sat up, moving away from her position on Vision's shoulder, placing a hand on her chest and wincing slightly from the soreness.

"Easy, Wanda," Vision breathed and held her firm with his arm around her. "Don't move too much."

She shifted so she sat in a comfortable position, head against the jet's seat. She glanced at Vision with a nervous expression while softly caressing her slightly bloated abdomen. And noticing her worry, he tried to ease her tension by distracting her, "You know, at this point during your pregnancy, our baby's heart has just started to beat." He smiled softly at her. "He or she will also start to develop a face."

She looked down at her stomach, a fond smile creeping across her face. "I didn't know that," she whispered. "Thank you for telling me." She admired that he kept track of their child's progress and how thoroughly invested he was in making sure she was keeping a healthy diet, a good amount of sleep time, and just fussing about her in general. It was cute. "You're a wonderful boyfriend, you know that?" she murmured and watched as he ducked his head slightly.

The two were interrupted by the shutter of the jet as it landed on the grounded platform. Wanda was helped by Romanoff as they walked off, while Vision was held up by Rogers and Wilson.

They continued down the hallways of the Compound to the medical bay where Wanda was treated, and to a separate section on the opposite side of the bay where Vision was being "stitched up" by Helen Cho who is an expert at his biology and form.

Wanda was informed that she will heal and was given treatment to soothe the burning in her esophagus. During her stay, she also gave the doctors the OK to do her first pregnancy examinations including testing her Rh factor, doing urine tests, and a Pap smear.

However, during the Pap smear, Vision asked if he was able to see Wanda since he was done with his procedure with Cho. Flustered, Wanda hesitated a bit but decided to let him sit by her during the testing.

She was on her back, feet in stirrups, as the doctor gathered cells to be tested. She blushed a slight bit from the situation but knew full well that she was better off with only Vision in the room instead of the entire team.

"Now, Miss Maximoff, I'm going to ask you a few questions - have you been experiencing breast tenderness, fatigue, nausea, and/or bloating?" the female doctor asked.

Wanda nodded. "All of them, yes."

The woman wrote small sentences on the papers on her clipboard. "Alright, and all of those symptoms are perfectly normal for the first trimester of pregnancy. I'm going to go ahead and suggest prenatal vitamins for you to take and give you a list of things you should and shouldn't eat. I am also going to recommend an exercise plan and weight gain expectations. Another question..." the doctor continued until she was satisfied with the answers and evaluation of her overall pregnancy at the time.

They scheduled another appointment in two weeks to do an ultrasound and confirm the heartbeat.

And when they were done, a worried-looking Steve approached them and asked that they follow them to the common room where none other than Bruce Banner himself was waiting.

They greeted even though it was a bit awkward between Banner and Maximoff due to the circumstances they last met in.

"...Thor's gone. Thanos has both the Power and Space Stones, and who knows what other Stone he has now. He won't stop until he gets...Vision's, uh, the Mind Stone," Bruce nervously and seriously explained. 

"So, we have to protect it," Natasha suggested.

Vision shook his head sadly and glanced at his beloved. "It wouldn't be that simple and it would put all of your lives at risk. It...it's better if the Stone was eliminated completely," he said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "If it were exposed to your energy source, Wanda, something similar to its own, then perhaps it would destroy it."

She stared blankly at him, worry filling her stomach, causing her brows to furrow. "That's too high of a price."

"One only you can pay," he said as he neared to her.

She shook her head in disbelief and denial. "I won't," she whispered. "Not if the damage takes you with it. I won't, not after finding out...that we're expecting." She straightened her composure, trying not to let the rise in pregnancy hormones cause her to cry. "You know I can't do that. I won't leave our baby without a father," she mumbled, hands clenched into fists to distract the threatening tears. 

"Is there a way we could take it out of Vision's head to prevent him from being destroyed along with it?" Sam asked, scratching the side of his neck.

Steve cleared his throat, "Possibly. We don't have the technology here but...I know Wakanda does."

Wanda's head perked up at the name. She huffed, thinking about returning to the place. The last time she was there, she was recovering from serious trauma and hiding as a fugitive, but she was okay with returning due to the generosity and kindness from the Wakandans. She would love to properly thank King T'Challa for all the help she received.

She felt nervous, going there to remove the Stone in Vision's head. She didn't want to destroy it, just the thought made her incredibly worried. She felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes as she felt uneasy from the whole situation, being pregnant, happy, and now finding out that extreme changes will be made to the father of her child. She rubbed her belly to ease her nerves, but when she found that it just made her more emotional, she mumbled, "Excuse me," and quickly left the room to her - her and Vision's - bedroom.

When she got inside, she almost slammed the door behind her and leaned against it as she slid down to the floor and let out a gasp of a sob. When her back started to ache from sitting on the uncomfortable floor and against the wooden door, she shakily stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down on it, pulling a fleece throw blanket over her lap and squeezing a ball of it. She let out sobs that she tried to force back in fear of someone hearing her, but she knew it wouldn't work for Vision since he was mentally linked with her, and she knew that her held-back sadness and anger poured into his mind when she heard the creak of the door opening.

"Wanda?" came Vision's sweet, soft, loving voice. "Wanda, what's wrong?" He walked over and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her back to comfort her.

She looked at him with sad, red eyes and downturned lips, tears streaking her face and she didn't bother to wipe them off. "I'm so exhausted from this pregnancy thing, the morning sickness, and just the feeling that 'wow, I'm going to be a mom soon and I have no idea what I'm doing.' What am I doing? I'm still afraid of the public eye and no one besides us and our friends know about this. I'm already so scared of bringing a kid into the world and I'm not prepared - what if I'm not a good mom? And now I have to destroy the one thing that keeps us together, connected, gives you, I don't know, life, your abilities? I'm terrified of what will happen if that Stone gets removed. What if things go sideways and I have to destroy the Stone  _and_ you? What if I lose you? What if I have to raise a child on my own? What if -"

She was cut off by a hard, yet lovingly sweet kiss. He continued to knead his lips with hers, soothing the raging emotions emptying out in her words and tears. He brought his hands to the sides of her face and caressed her cheeks, wiping her tears. He felt her sob against his lips and he pulled away.

"You're doing the right thing by being honest with me, talking to me about what you're feeling. I know that you are completely overwhelmed by these current events and I'm here to share that burden with you. You won't lose me, Wanda, you will never have to raise our child on your own. Everything will be okay, I promise you," he reassured her. 

She sobbed quietly, "I'm just so tired."

"I know, come here," he whispered and pulled her in, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he wrapped both arms around her. "You're going to be okay," he murmured into her hair, lips lingering. "To be honest, I wouldn't want to do anything else but be with you, not proceed with something we are unsure about, but I can't. This...Thanos wants to destroy half of all life as Mr. Banner explained and that is something we must not take lightly. I must do this for the sake of not only the lives of trillions, but for you and our child. I don't know what I would do if I lost you or our baby, Wanda. I absolutely cannot risk that." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Vis. It...it makes me feel better knowing that you care so much," she whispered, eyes closed as she felt his lips against her head. 

And they stayed like that until they were ready to leave for Wakanda.


	34. Infinity War - Part 3: Fragments of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to the Infinity War parts. Wanda finds it challenging to know that she needs to destroy the Mind Stone.

Her eyes fluttered shut, her head rested against the seat. Him across from her. Her mind searched and exhaled into his with a slight misalignment, almost missing his peace because of the distracting chaos pumping through her blood. She smiled when she found the reassurance she needed to focus on what was important; the mission. She found his comfort, but let go of her happiness, relationship, and child, anything that made her weak and she made herself cold and neutral for the sake of half of all life. She ignored his plea to not give up on her life and love and enjoyment, but she found herself doing it anyway. She needed to focus no matter how hard the weight of the situation might be. She needed to feel no emotion.

But he poked and prodded, studying her as she found rest in his mind, needing to release her anger and sadness before going dull. He held on to her sanity as if it was the thing solely keeping him alive, keeping him in perfect balance. He gave her his happiness, his strength, to not let go of her emotions, no matter how hard they were pushing against her tear ducts. And a single droplet found its way out of the corner of her eye, down her cheek, staining it with its silvery trail. Her horrid fear was opened to him, and he knew how afraid she was. She couldn't lose everything she just found; him, her baby. She lost so much already, but he kept her in check while also reminding her that her sadness and anger wasn't anything to be ashamed about. It was okay to cry, but not to lose that ability by making yourself emotionless.

She opened her eyes, fixated on the ground before staring up at him, frown on her face, eyes saddened, hand on her abdomen. And he smiled at her, a small reassurance that she did not need to worry, they were fine. Everything was fine.

"Hi," she whispered, a smile finally reappearing on her face despite the overwhelming disappointment she felt. "Are you ready for this? Life without the Stone?"

He nodded, hands neatly folded across his lap, steadily sat up straight, posture organized. "Yes," a simple reply. "But are you?"

She hadn't considered how it would affect her, their connection. But she knew that it didn't matter, their mental capabilities to connect because she loved him. "I think so, but I don't know if I'm ready to face the outcome."

He huffed as he closed his eyes. "I believe that you will be just fine, my dear. There is nothing to worry about." He risked a quick glance at one of the jet's compartments and steadied himself. He kept the engagement ring and its box that he had for her inside that small compartment. He kept it with him at every place they traveled to, not knowing if it will be the right time. This time, he kept it there as he could not carry it with him while dressed in his battle suit. 

When the trilling of the Mind Stone reappeared, she sat next to him, facing him, cradling his cheek. He looked down at her, moving her hand over to his mouth and kissed it. "Tell me what you feel." He placed her palm over the stone.

She pulled her hand back slightly, using her scarlet tendrils, a small ball of energy in the middle, to connect with the stone. She studied the feelings for a moment before deciding what she felt.

"I...I just feel you," she whispered.

He cupped her face and kissed her.

And when they arrived in Wakanda, Wanda nervously glanced around, greeting King T'Challa and thanking him for his generous actions in the past, and walked with Vision to the lab which was prepared for his arrival.

She held onto his hand tightly as she was overcome with anxiety about having to experience change. The change she experienced in the past wasn't always for the better. Her parents, the foster homes, Pietro, the Raft. Everything that had happened to her before usually ended up in an inconvenience to her.

Vision was the only thing that hadn't been necessarily corrupt. He was the one that helped her, cared for her in her worst times, visited her knowing full well that his freedom could be at risk. He was selfless when it came to his love for her, and she wasn't sure that she could ever prepare herself for this change to the one thing that has been perfect in her life. She was so familiar with the stone, and she had to destroy it. She wasn't sure how she could even get past the eventual tears, but maybe crying wouldn't be so bad, maybe it would help her as she tore the thing with her magic, even if she wasn't sure how she could face the post-destruction.

All she wished was for normality for once in her life.

 

"The structure is polymorphic."

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially."

Some terms she didn't fully understand.

 

"Can you do it?" 

"Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. It will take time, brother."

Her fear that something will go wrong.

 

Then an alarm.

"Something's entered the atmosphere."

And a loud crash against the top of the forcefield surrounding the city from an unidentified spacecraft, Thanos' undoubtedly.

Other booms of those triangular space objects making a grand entrance outside the dome.

Something was wrong.

 

"Easy, Wanda," said Steve when he noticed that Wanda was pale and weak. Her arms were shaking. He reached out to her, steadying her as her knees gave in, and settled on the floor of the lab.

Attention was brought to her, Bruce making sure she wasn't about to pass out. He did a few quick visual and physical tests on her to make sure she was alright and she was.

All she wanted was normality.

She felt Vision's mind reach out to hers, letting her feel his comfort and love which relaxed her and she stood up again with the help of Steve and Bruce.

 

"It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now."

"Vision, get your ass back on the table."

"We will hold them off."

"Wanda, as soon as that stone's out of his head...you blow it to hell."

 

Everything was moving so fast.

 

"I will."

 

She stayed in the lab as she watched the mechanical bots work at the stone in Vision's head. He tried to not let the pain overtake him, especially for her, and held her hand tightly as she prayed to nothing for this to end up alright, for them to be okay. She held back her tears as she watched the battle on the open field, the sector was open.

She took a deep breath and her ears rang as she ignored her surroundings, the sound of war. She was here to protect him and the stone from Thanos and his army; she didn't pay much attention to anything except for that until he spoke up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, distracting her, which was his main purpose.

She looked down at him, surprised. "I should be the one asking you that," she murmured.

He chuckled weakly, "I'm fine, love. Don't worry about me." He looked up at her fondly, eyes loving and sweet. Honest. "But really, how are you?" 

Sighing, she answered, "Honestly, not okay, but I will be once this is over. I'm just...nervous, upset, whatever you want to call it."

His hand squeezed hers and he pulled it up to his lips, kissing her palm. "I'm right here if you need me."

Wanda couldn't help but smile in amazement. Even in pain, even getting a huge part of his life removed, doing something to save half of the universe, he was still there for her, strong for her. He always reassured her. Again, he was selfless, caring, loving, always making sure her needs and safety were put first. Her happiness. She didn't deserve him, she believed.

Reading her thoughts, he said, "Don't think of yourself that way. You deserve everything, Wanda."

Her lower lip quivered at those words and she bent over to kiss his cheek, trying to not hit the hard-working tech above her. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"And I love you," he said in return.

She pulled away from hearing a loud rumble outside. She turned her head and walked over to the window, watching as large, steady wheels rolled through the field, threatening her friend's lives as well as the mission. Her breath caught as she glanced at Vision and he gave her permission to go, save their team.

And she did.

 

Her magic allowed her to fly, land, save Natasha and Okoye from a collection of the deadly engines.

"Why was she up there all this time?"

 

But what she didn't realize was that she put the life of her beloved in danger.

"She's on the field. Take it."

 

"Guys, we got a Vision situation here."

"Somebody get to Vision!"

 

"On my way," she responded before grunting and yelling from a sharp hit to her face from Proxima Midnight. She rolled down the ditch, clawing at the ground, trying to stand up. She held her abdomen protectively, only thinking about her baby at this point.

She was forced on her back and a sharp sword pointed at her.

"He'll die alone. As will you."

"She's not alone."

And Wanda smiled from the familiar voice of her sister figure, Natasha. She turned her head to see both her and Okoye ready to pick a fight with Proxima, and they fought.

And fought.

Until she stood up and watched as Natasha was about to be stabbed by the sharp blade, and she used her magic to lift a now scared Proxima into the air and was torn by one of the mechanical wheels that zipped by over the ditch.

"That was really gross."

And Wanda laughed for the first time that day.

 

But she was soon interrupted by the fear from earlier, remembering that she needed to save Vision.

"Go," Romanoff instructed.

She took off with her magic, flying over to Vision's location, landing in the forest below the lab. She looked left and right and found him on the ground against a log, stabbed again.

"Vis!" she yelled as she jogged to him. "Are you okay?"

He breathed, "I'm alright. I'm alright. I just..." He shook his head. "I can't phase," he said as a gold bar of a glitch coursed through the outside of his body.

She bit her lip as she put her hand soothingly over his wound, and he cried in pain, a high-pitched trilling filled her ears.

"What? What is it?" She placed a hand on his cheek.

He glanced around, fearful. "He's here."

 

The wind howled and the team looked at their surroundings, scared, on guard, ready for another fight.

"Everyone, on my position. We have incoming."

"What the hell?"

 

And a rush of wind, a blue portal opening. She gasped at the sight, of Thanos. Her eyes widened and her magic was charged for combat. She heard another sound from the unremoved stone on Vision's head.

As Thanos moved through the crowd of her friends, trying to defend the stone, she stood in front of Vision, ready to take action if Thanos broke through.

 

"Wanda..."

She turned her head to look down at him.

"It's time."

Her eyes filled with tears quickly. "No," she said, voice shaky, denying what she needed to do.

"They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can." He grabbed her hand, making her turn around. "Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone."

She shook her head. "I won't. No. I won't. I can't, Vis. Not if it takes you with it. Not after finding you, knowing that we're expecting. I won't do it."

"You must. Please, my love." He squeezed her hand and she looked down at him, lip quivering.

She shook her head again. "I can't, Vis."

"It's alright, Wanda. Everything will be alright, I promise. If you don't do this, half of the universe will die, possibly you and our child. I know. I know it's not fair that I should...cease to exist by your hand, but, my love, it's alright. You can never hurt me. I just feel you."

And she cried as she forced energy out of her palm, a ball of magic turned into a ray to his forehead, to the stone. She knew she was hurting him. She knew it, even though he didn't show it. _For her._

She knew she was hurting the one thing she loved, that made her life worth something.

She cried out as she used both of her hands to hurry the process, shaky whimpers as she continued to destroy the stone. Her heart shook as each moment went by. It was like glass, cracking slowly, almost shattering completely, leaving a painful mess that she didn't want to clean up though she did many times before.

It stung. It was a vice to her heart. She almost collapsed from the pain, the painful ache. She felt it emotionally, even physically.

As Thanos approached, she used one of her hands to force the monster back. The monster who forcefully took five stones, now wanting six to complete his ultimate goal. She used all of her strength to destroy the stone while also holding the thing she now hated most back from taking the Mind Stone.

She cried out in pain as her muscles burned from the amount of energy she used. She cried out from killing the thing she knew she adored more than anything on Earth. She cried out as she knew her child would grow up without a father. She cried out for him, for the memories they shared.

"It's alright."

She cried out from his words.

"It's alright."

She whimpered.

"I love you." His final words and his eyes closed as he felt his existence go to nothing.

She stared in complete agony, misery, pain as the stone cracked and shattered, fragments spreading out, sending an explosion of blinding light and a force, sending her and Thanos back, and she was on the ground, completely helpless and miserable.

"I understand, my child. Better than anyone."

She glared up at him with utter and pure disgust and hatred and anger. "You could never."

He nodded slightly. "Today, I lost more than you could know," he said as he petted her hair, an odd sign of comfort by his means, she assumed. "But now is no time to mourn." He walked towards the post-explosion which was now nothing but ash. "Now is no time at all."

And the light of green filled her eyes. She tilted her head as she watched as he moved his hand while using one of the stones. She was confused, clouded by her many emotions. A bright yellow light formed. Her eyes widened in bewilderment.

After a few moments of what she assumed was Thanos reversing time, she panicked and rose as she saw that Vision was alive again, the stone about to be removed from his head.

"No!" she screamed in horror and ran to Thanos to stop him, but was hit back, knocked over and she heard a crack and cried out in pain as she landed awkwardly on her right arm.

But the thought of her friends possibly gone, her baby, seeing Vision's death again, made her more determined than ever. She summoned her magic with her left and right hand, trying to lift the right one up though she cried in pain. Using all of her strength and willpower to force Thanos in place. She yelled from the burning pain of her right arm but also her weakness from using her magic previously.

Her crying out, fortunately, gained the attention of her friends, and some rose up and helped hold back Thanos who was trying to move forward while also trying to fight away the Avengers trying to force the gauntlet off of his hand.

Her cries got louder as the seconds went on of trying to remove the gauntlet. And she saw Thor flying down from the sky, throwing Stormbreaker, the new axe he uses to wield his power. And it pierced through Thanos' chest.

She saw that the gauntlet was removed by the help of Steve, T'Challa, and others. She watched as Thor, who seemed like he was getting sweet revenge, forced the axe straight through and killed the titan.

She smiled, chuckled to herself. "Vis," she sighed before she fell backward and passed out.

 

Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of soft talking and a machine beeping rhythmically. She groaned as she looked around, sight hazy. She looked down at her right arm and noticed a cast around her upper arm. She winced as she tried to move and one of the nurses noticed. The woman walked over to Wanda and explained that she broke her humerus and that she would need to wear a sling once she was discharged.

It only took a few hours of testing and examinations until she was released.

She was guided down the familiar hallway with Natasha, Sam, and Steve by her side. She still wore her hospital gown and desperately wanted to change into the clothes they chose for her. 

She was greeted by the sight of Vision walking towards her and she immediately took off and ran to him, left arm quickly rounding his neck as she pulled him into a hug, careful not to hurt her right arm.

"Vis," she sobbed. "Oh my God. Are you okay?"

He nodded as he cupped her face with one hand. He kissed her smoothly, desperately. "I am. Everything is okay now. Thanos is no more. We're safe."

She sniffled slightly as he wiped the tears from her face. "I love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you too," he breathed and held up a small scarlet box and knelt down on one knee. Her heart fluttered and she put her hand over her mouth, happy tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

She heard gasps from her friends near her.

"Wanda, I bought this ring while we were in Edinburgh, knowing that this one was for you. I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, especially now knowing that now, a family is possible. Our baby is possible. I didn't know when I would propose to you, and I didn't think it would be possible before everything we just experienced. It seemed like everything was pulling us apart, but we always find our way through every incredibly difficult challenge. I know that this probably isn't the ideal choice to propose now, but, this is where I was certain that I loved you. This is the place where the moment you spoke to me for the first time after the Raft, the first time we admitted our feelings to one another, I knew that we were meant for each other. I don't know what I would do without you, Wanda Maximoff. I love you."

He opened the box to reveal the gorgeous engagement ring, diamond in the center and two rubies on either side. She gasped at the sight and a tear slid down her cheek. "Wanda Maximoff, my love, my life, my everything, will you marry me?"

She almost let out a sob. She nodded and pulled a strand of hair back. "Yes, yes! I will!" she exclaimed and her hand shook as he took the ring and slid it on her ring finger.

He stood up and pulled her into a deep kiss, almost crying with her. And they heard the cheers and excitement from the friends around them. They pulled apart when they heard, "Hell yeah! Get it Robo-man!" from Sam and she blushed, resting her head on his shoulder, hiding her face, laughing.

"God, I'm a mess," she mumbled, gesturing to her hospital gown, wearing no shoes, her tired face.

He cupped her face and shook his head. "You're beautiful," he said fondly and kissed her again.

Nothing could threaten this moment. Not a single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I almost cried while making this.


	35. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda relapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Depictions of self-harm.

_"Can you promise me that you will try to fight those troubling thoughts?”_

_“Yes, I will. I will for you.”_

Those were the words she promised him during the episode she experienced almost two years ago. Soon she would make a promise to her fiancé in a matter of months, but that's not what she's thinking about at this moment, sitting on the bathroom floor. The bathroom was connected to her bedroom, so she found that it would be convenient in a few months when kicks her bladder, but that's not what she's thinking about now either.

It has only been a week or so when she watched—no, participated in her fiancé's death. She didn't have a choice. Well, according to Vision and everyone else. Although he was alive and well like nothing had happened (besides the two scars on his chest which are not visible due to the Regeneration Cradle), she had to kill him. She experienced all of it. She was still, in a sense, grieving.

Vision had to take his part in dealing with more HYDRA agents, which she did not appreciate Rogers assigning that task to him, and has been gone for more than two days. She wanted to go with him, but Steve insisted that she take a psychological evaluation before joining...and she failed. She was in no condition to take part in a mission.

All she wanted the week, maybe the entire month, to stay by his side with no interruptions. The first few nights were the hardest when they returned to the Compound. She cried with him. Yes, he openly cried with her. 

So, now, she's on the bathroom floor, sobbing into her knees, arms wrapped around her legs. Her hair was dry from not showering the past few days, though, Vision insisted that she at least keep decent hygiene and eat something. Oh, yes, she hardly ate during the first and second day. He convinced her to eat full meals when he alerted her to how their baby could be affected if she didn't eat the right amount of proteins and kept a healthy diet.

She didn't feel like eating now, however.

The rumbling in her stomach did nothing to shake her; only her sobs caused her to tremble. All she wanted was to curl up with Vision while he whispered comfort to her, dammit. She clenched her teeth as she felt an oncoming eruption of frustrated emotions. She tensed and her eyes stung.

 _Screw it,_ she thought and stood up dizzily. She clenched the bathroom counter as she was confused with the swell of anger and grief she felt. Her nose scrunched.  _If only Vis were here, then maybe I would feel better. Steve, you bitch._

Before opening the drawer, she looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. Her hair was scruffy and she had bags under her bloodshot eyes. It just made her more insecure.

She flew the right drawer open, almost causing it to unhinge, and pulled out a razor blade, carefully pulling out one of the blades connected to it. Her eyes swelled with tears. She remembered her promise to Vision from two years ago and looked at her engagement ring. She hasn't taken it off since he proposed, but she ignored the reflection of light as she tried to forget what she promised to him when she was at her lowest of lows.

This situation couldn't compare to what she experienced in the Raft, but she felt as equally as empty as she did when she escaped.

Before she could change her mind, she used her right hand to slit her left (her right was still in a sling, so she bent over a little to reach) and almost cried out. She forgot how it felt to do this. When she hesitantly looked down, she clenched her teeth.  _Uh oh._ She went too deep than she wanted too, but there's no changing that, and she hardened herself for another, and another, and...

"Wanda?" came a voice from outside the bathroom door. It was Vision. _He's back early?_

She almost gasped and turned around, sighing. "Yeah?" she responded as normally as she could, but it came out distressed. She winced as she realized that he might have noticed.

There was a pause until he spoke again, "Is...everything alright, dear?"

Shit. She couldn't lie to him, he'd notice her cuts if she walked out or tried to cover them up. She was wearing a T-Shirt unlike her usually long-sleeved attire. "Y-yes?" she said anyways.

And another moment of silence. She knew that he figured that something was wrong. She would probably have swung open the door to greet him.  _Oh, shit._ The door. She didn't lock it. She couldn't now, he'd notice.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding more concerned this time.

She tried to speak, but all that came out was a pained "I'm sure."

The knob turned and she froze. She couldn't put away the blade fast enough, much less clean up the fresh, oozing blood which was dripping down the sides of her arm. 

When the door opened, she saw Vision's concerned face turn into immediate trouble, anguish. "Wanda?"

She let out a high-pitched, horrified sob. "I'm sorry," she cried, almost embarrassed to be caught like this by  _him._

He quickly went over to her and with a terribly pained look in his eyes, grabbed her arm and scanned it. He looked up at her with unbelief but softened when he saw her expression and fast-falling tears. He pulled her into a hug, remembering to not hurt her healing arm.

She bit the insides of her cheeks as she tried to stop more sobs from spilling.

"Wanda, you promised me that you would stop this," he whispered into her hair, smoothing it down with his hand.

She nodded into his chest and sobbed out, "I know, I know. I'm sorry." She was sure that he would be extremely disappointed in her, probably not want to see her for the rest of the day. Maybe.

He shook his head against her and murmured, "Your thoughts are loud, darling. I won't leave you." He pulled away and gently sat her down against the wall, and searched for the aid kit in one of the counter's drawers. He pulled it out and gathered the right materials to help her.

Vision sighed as he remembered doing this for her on her birthday a couple of years ago. That's when she promised him. He cleaned up the mess of blood on her arm and carefully cleaned, stitched if needed, and wrapped a fresh gauze around her arm.

He tilted her chin up to look at him, but she still looked down as she said, "I'm a disaster."

"No, you're not a disaster. You are in pain. I should have declined the mission and stayed here with you knowing full well that you are in no condition to be alone." He kissed her cheek.

"But you needed to go."

He shook his head in disagreement. "I did not need to. There are many others who could have taken my place."

She leaned into him and sighed into his chest. "I didn't want to kill you, Vis," she whispered.

He held onto her hand, squeezing it comfortingly, fingers grazing her engagement ring, and muttered, "But you had to." And he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Take me to bed? I'm tired," she murmured.

He smiled at her. "Of course. But Wanda,  _please,_ " he started and placed a hand over her belly, "if I'm away, call me when you feel like this again. I don't want you to suffer alone. You should not have to."

She nodded against him. "Okay," she said, small.

And while he carried her, her emotional exhaustion let her quickly drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that I had to do another chapter like this. 
> 
> Soon we will get chef!Vis and maybe paprikash? :)


	36. A Second Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the crew arrive at the compound, and Wanda has her first ultrasound.

A poor, tired Wanda struggled out of bed at nearly a quarter past one in the afternoon. Fatigue had been such an issue since her last embarrassing and terrifying experience about two days ago. The pregnancy hadn't been helping either since it already brought such tiredness. So, when she woke up in the morning, eyes still closed, she stirred and her hand moved to the empty space beside her and she groaned. 

Vision has been sort of a pregnancy pillow for her. Though she isn't too far into her pregnancy, she appreciates that he allows it. She  _said_ she does it because of normal pregnancy cramps and nausea, which is occurring, of course. However,  _she hasn't admitted yet that she simply loves to cuddle him that way._

She whined as she knew that getting out of bed was the best option and a rumble in her stomach gently nudged her to do so. She yawned and stretched her left arm wide as she sat on the edge of the bed, long sleeve of her sweatshirt softly gliding down the up-stretched arm.

Padding down the compound hallway, Wanda heard rustling in the kitchen. She wondered if lunch was being made now or has already been made. And as she entered the kitchen, her eyes flickered over to Vision, currently placing fresh, pristine fruits - blueberries and strawberries - on top of greek yogurt.

She smiled to herself, knowing now how hungry she really was. "I hope that's for me," she started. "Eating last at seven and sleeping until one can make a person hungry."

Vision looked over to her, "But of course. Who else would I make this for?"

She shook her head and laughed, "Certainly not Steve. I know he despises yogurt parfaits." After a pause, she continued, "Where'd you get the yogurt from? I know the captain doesn't put that on the grocery list." She neared him as he sprinkled grains of granola on top of the sinking fruits.

If he could blush, it would've been obvious. "I made this myself, actually. A-and I'd appreciate constructive criticism, knowing that I have never eaten anything before. I hope this contributes well to your pregnancy. Your cravings have increased heavily, as well as your food aversion."

Giggling, she replied, "I'm glad you keep track of that. I'm sure paprikash would be under the food aversion list, even though I would love to have some soon. Besides, I should be eating lighter foods. My cravings have been through the roof. Sam yelled at me for eating an entire bag of," she raised her hands to imitate quotation marks, "'his' potato chips. In my defense, they were unlabeled and kept in the snack cabinet."

He smiled and placed a hand on the small of her back. "It's actually good to see that you are craving salty foods. It is quite a popular desire among pregnant women."

"Well, let's see if bittersweet food helps ease my unhealthy, salty cravings," she breathed as she reached for the bowl and a spoon in one of the drawers.

Vision watched as she took a scoop of yogurt and a couple of blueberries with a few crumbs of granola and sampled. Her eyes immediately lit up, causing him to smile brightly. "Consider my spirits lifted, Vis!" she exclaimed. "This is amazing."

He chuckled, "Thank you, my dear," and kissed her cheek.

She took a seat at the bar attached to the counter and ate happily. After a few, decently big bites, she looked up at Vision who was watching her sweetly. "What?" she laughed.

"Nothing," he murmured. "Just admiring you."

She ducked her head and blushed softly, but perked up when he started, "You're a little more than seven weeks into your pregnancy. The umbilical cord has formed, giving our baby nutrients and oxygen. Our baby has also developed web-like feet and hands."

He stopped, swallowing the information. So did she and reached for his hand over the counter. "What else?"

Looking up at her, he continued. "Well, your breasts should have grown at least a cup by now-"

"Vis!" she hissed and crossed her arms. "Yes, they have, for your information. You probably have noticed anyway."

He paused, taken aback for a moment, but then laughed softly. "Oh, I have," he said, low, gazing into her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by none other than the Black Widow, breathing heavily, eyes wide. "Guys! They're back - Tony, others - come quick!" she shouted and ran the way she came from.

The both of them stared at the empty space for a moment before getting up and following her, confused. And when they reached the outside area, they were greeted by an unfamiliar spacecraft - and an unfamiliar woman. They were shocked and ran over to where Stark and  _others_ had alighted.

"-and we're fine, but you guys stopped him and that's all that matters right now. But I want the kid checked out. His aunt's probably worried sick," came Stark's familiar voice.

"Actually," Steve started as Wanda and Vision approached, and he gestured at her, "Wanda was the one to save us."

Tony and everyone gathered around him turned their heads to a concerned, confused-looking Wanda and didn't say a word. He walked over to her and surprisingly gave her a hug. "I know we haven't usually been on good terms, especially from your past and even recently, but I am so grateful that you stopped him."

She nodded against him and pulled away. "And all it cost me was a broken arm," she gestured to the sling. "I'm glad that you made it back. You actually scared me a little."

"Oh my God, I scared the witch," he said in an 'in unbelief' tone but laughed, eyes flickering down to the engagement ring on her finger then to Vision. "So I take it that you two are gettin' hitched."

"Indeed, Mr. Stark," Vision inserted himself as he placed a hand on Wanda's back.

He smiled gently at the both of them and placed a hand on Vision's shoulder, "Well, Robo-son, you have my blessing. Oh! And, I'd like you to meet the Deus ex Machina that saved my hopeless ass." He turned to the woman behind him. "This is Carol Danvers. She's pals with Fury. He sent a message to her and told her that we were stuck in space somewhere. So, she found us. Pretty interesting chick."

Danvers gave Stark a look and then nodded, "Nice to meet you all. It's been a pleasure helping you, but I've gotta head out. There are some issues I have to resolve with some in-hiding Kree."

"Um," Lang added. "What's a 'Kree?'"

Rhodes bumped his side. "Aliens."

The woman burst into an aura of light. "Call me anytime. I'll be glad to help when you all need it," she said as she floated from the ground and took off into the atmosphere, leaving a blow of wind.

"Others I'd also like to introduce. Everyone, these are the...what do you guys call yourselves?"

The lively raccoon spoke up, "Guardians of the Galaxy. Also, this ship needs to be fueled up so we can get out of here."

Natasha's eyes lit up as she almost started to laugh. "A talking raccoon," she whispered to herself. "And I thought things couldn't get crazier."

Stark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get the base personnel to help you out. Make yourselves comfortable in the meantime. But don't touch my stuff."

Wanda felt an uncertainty from one of the men among the guardians. He had brown hair, mustache, and an unshaven beard. He looked fine, but something wasn't quite right. She let herself take a peek into his mind and her shoulders fell.  _Oh._ She felt mourning, heartache. The man had lost someone he loved, she felt. Her brows furrowed as she remembered her bad habits when she first joined the Avengers - drinking vodka, for that matter - because she was grieving Pietro. She felt for the man.

Wanda shook her head and asked, "So, what's next?" before hearing a sudden buzz from her phone - including those of the official Avengers - and slid it out of her pocket to read a message:  _To all - Conference room. You're all late. - General Thaddeus Ross._ She rolled her eyes.

Some groaned, said bye to the others, and left.

 

"As all of you know, many media outlets and government officials want you to give statements on the battle that took place in Wakanda against-" Ross looked down at his notes and resumed, "-Thanos. Publically. Live."

Rhodes cleared his throat, "So you're saying a press conference?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he answered. "And I'm highly suggesting that Miss Maximoff announce her pregnancy," Wanda shifted in her seat at the offer, "as well to move things along, get it over with. The media is begging for a story. I'll don't have much time as I'm supposed to be in D.C. in a couple of hours, so here is a list of requirements for what you need to say and do and answers when they start to ask questions."

"Secondly," Ross continued as a man handed a page to each of the Avengers sitting around the table, "here is a list of  _suggestions,_ " he emphasized, "of changes that the UN would like to see for the Avengers as a team and for individuals. Suggestions, but otherwise, things that should not be overlooked. I'll leave you to it, and when I return, Rogers, you will give me a full report of the changes you will implement." He set down a couple of pages in the middle of the desk, "Here is the list of requirements for the press. Dismiss when you are finished," he ended and left.

Steve started, "Alright. We'll go over the handouts first just to get it over with because I know each and every one of you hates anticipation as much as you try to deny it. Romanoff, would you like to read off the list?"

Natasha glanced over to the captain, "Sure." She sat up straight and leaned over as she read the list. "Fraternizing by no means. Well, that's a big no." She crossed her arms and sank into the chair.

"I don't think we could agree to that suggestion, especially learning that there is a baby on the way," Wilson added gently.

Wanda nodded her head in agreement and risked a glance at Vision who had the same expression as her. And they continued down the list, some cringing at the suggestions, some agreeing, sometimes all agreeing. But it went on until they were satisfied with what they would implement.

Rogers took the role of reading out the requirements for the press conferences, skimming over the generally known ones. "And, Miss Maximoff should announce the-" he paused, a disturbed expression took shape. "Let's move on."

"No," Wanda said, moving her seat up a bit. "Go on, read it. If it involves me, I should know. It's a requirement."

He looked up at the woman and sighed, "You sure?"

She felt the embarrassment rise in the captain's mind and it manifested in hers. "Y-yes."

He looked down at the paper, hands crushing the material. "Miss Maximoff should announce the father as another on the team - or simply a one night stand - besides The Vision due to public reaction." Ross most likely doesn't deny that Vision is the father, but must have known that they would have been enraged by this, so he added on the side in small writing, and Steve continued, "Media drama and confusion on a humanoid being a father for the Avengers is the last thing the UN needs right now, and we need to keep this low key. Please  _do not_ avoid this."

Wanda felt Vision's hand squeezing tightly onto hers as if trying not to let his emotions express themselves anywhere besides the painful force she was receiving. She bit her lip as the pain was strong on her left hand and she gave him a small nudge. "It's okay," she mouthed to him, giving him a reassuring smile.

She didn't know how to respond to this without hurting Vision, anyone on the team, or simply disregarding the statement itself. "I...I don't know if..." she trailed off. Vision's nervousness and complete sadness were crushing her throbbing heart. She couldn't concentrate.

"I'm gonna call Ross. Dismissed," Steve spoke hurriedly and stepped out of the conference room.

Wanda looked over at Vision, ignoring the others who were whispering to each other. "Hey, remember we have that ultrasound appointment today. It'll take your mind off things. We should be heading out," she said with a small smile.

He nodded shakily, not looking at his beloved, "Yes." And walked out of the room, shoulders tense.

She followed after him, reaching for his hand when they reached the hallway and spun him around. "Hey," she said softly and reached to cup his cheek. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking. "It's all gonna be okay. Steve will talk things out." She kissed him. "Come on, my dear fiancé. Your baby awaits."

 

When they arrived for the appointment at the lower level of the facility - expensive, high tech machinery all around them - they were greeted by one of the finest doctors that Stark had hired. He introduced himself as Elijah Lewis.

She shivered when she felt the cold gel on her stomach and shifted slightly while holding onto Vision's hand. "I wonder what Sam and Nat had chosen to bet on."

Vision shrugged. "Maybe if our baby will turn out to be pale or red," he joked, glancing at her as she chuckled. His gaze fixated on the screen, cogs whirling in his eyes. He was nervous, excited about this. He would have never imagined he would eventually be a father a few years ago, much less be in a relationship with this God-given angel. His fingers gently grazed her knuckles.

"Ah," Lewis started. "There we go. Oh, perfect. I can see the baby clearly."

Stark's high tech allows ultrasounds to be efficient, easy, and include clear images. Even at seven weeks, the clear, precise images can allow...

He tilted his head as his hand came to a sudden stop. "Miss Maximoff," he turned towards her and to the screen. His hand shifted to an angle, then back to its previous position. "You and your brother were twins, correct?"

She nodded slowly at the mention of her brother. "Yes..."

Vision spoke up for her, "Wanda is a dizygotic twin, yes."

The doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well then, I have some exciting news." He easily turned the screen towards the couple. "Congratulations, Miss Maximoff. You are expecting twins."

Her head immediately perked up at the screen, her eyes wide and mouth agape. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "I'm...I'm pregnant with twins?"

The doctor nodded, smiling.

She glanced at Vision who was also smiling brightly. "Wanda, this is incredible." He moved so he was closer to her side and gently brushed her hair with his fingers. "May we have pictures of the ultrasound?"

"Of course," the doctor agreed and shifted the device on her stomach to take shots from multiple angles.

Wanda's mind went blank except for the thought of twins. Twins. All she could think about was the possibility of this. It was almost difficult to fathom even being pregnant when she thought that having a baby with Vision was impossible. But now the idea that she was pregnant with twins made her heart throb. She was a twin, now she is going to birth twins. A tear streaked down her face. "Pietro, you're going to be an uncle of twins. Imagine that," she whispered to nothing.

Vision placed a hand over her belly when the gel was cleaned off and kissed her. This was truly a miracle. Their miracle.


	37. Torn Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda tries to decide if she should agree to Ross' requirements.

Wanda tapped the bottom of her pen on her desk, the sound of the small spring squeak was the only thing she could hear in the room, and she clicked the ballpoint out every so often. Trying to determine the best answer to her babies' father without causing media drama was not an easy task. Ross specifically requested that this be introduced alongside her pregnancy during the press conference. There wasn't much she could do. Even Steve couldn't convince Ross to let the answer to 'who's the baby daddy?' go.

She drew a horizontal line across the upper half of her notepad, then a vertical line down the middle. She wrote ' _pros_ ' and ' _cons_ ' on either side of the vertical line. The first thing she could think of was all the cons. She didn't want to deny that Vision was the father of her children. It would be dishonest. Not only that, it could negatively affect their relationship in so many ways.

She wanted to get the cons over with, so she started to write despite only able to use her left hand:

       _Cons:_

  * _Vis could eventually deny his own fatherhood._



Reasonable. Although she knew that her fiancé faltered when he heard that this was a requirement, that he was supposed to play the role of her beloved while ultimately looked down upon for not being the children's biological father - like  _normal_ people could ever believe it, she didn't think he would assume that she was unfaithful to their relationship and eventually come to the conclusion that he is 100% infertile.

  * _It could affect the way people see our relationship, meaning that we could never live with the truth and that someone else will take the fall for being the biological father. The media could even ask who the father is if I chose to say it was a one night stand. People might even question why Vis and I are still together. It would be unhealthy both publically and privately._



That would most likely happen. It's not like the media disregards any drama with infidelity. Wanda could simply imagine one of the gossip column headlines:  _'Scarlet Witch Cheated on The Vision Confirmed!'_ or maybe  _'Babies Will Grow Up Without a 'Real' Father.'_

Just thinking about the possibilities made her stomach turn.

  * _It would put a bad view on the morals of the Avengers, what we stand for._



Oh definitely. There would be too much drama even if she did announce that the babies' father was someone other than Vision. Some may suggest that they're just a bunch of hypocrites.

Satisfied with the top three cons, she moved on:

       _Pros:_

  * _The media will leave my children alone regarding how they were conceived, that they are children of a 'robot.'_



She wanted the media to stay as far away as possible when it came to gossip on her children. She'd rather take the fall of media drama.

  * _As Ross said, the drama would possibly be less if I came out saying that someone biologically human is the father. It could also prevent rumors of me cheating. The opposite would most likely happen if I did decide to say that Vision is the father. People most likely won't believe he is the father anyway._



That would be a huge relief for her mentally. Rumors of her cheating would be devastating. If she simply came out and said that it was someone else, the idea of her cheating would simply be out there instead of pressing questions if there were simply harsh rumors.

  * _It could save our children from future harassment for being the 'biological' children of a 'robot.'_



That struck her hard. She could only think of the benefit of her children at this moment. She knew how society took lots of time accepting new ideas, especially ideas of romance and parenthood of other species'.

 _The difference?_  she wrote underneath the answers, in the middle somewhere.  _Public relationship versus my relationship with Vis._

She closed the notebook as soon as she heard the door to the bedroom door open. She looked to her right and saw as her fiancé walked through with a beautiful smile. "I um," she started as she held the pen, slowly tapping again out of anxiety. "I think I made up my mind about this thing with the press."

He glanced over at the closed notebook in front of her. "You did?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I think...I think it's best if we tell the media that their father is someone else besides you." She risked a look into his eyes and almost turned away from the pain that immediately took over.

"Why?" he asked in a surprisingly calm manner despite the expression that betrayed him.

She opened the notebook to the page that she wrote the pros and cons pushed the list over to him. She crossed her arms, leaned back awkwardly in her chair, and looked up at the ceiling as he read silently.

"You...you want to deny my identity and role of a biological father?" he asked.

She nodded, as much as it pained her, "Yes."

"And you believe that a public relationship is more of a priority than ours?" he was taken aback as he spoke. He looked at her.

She shook her head as she sat up straight, facing him properly. "No! Not at all! I'm just saying that-"

He interrupted her and repeated, this time with more disappointment and anger in his voice, "A public relationship is more of a priority than ours."

"Vis?" she started. "I'm not saying that in any way."

"It seems like it. You wrote it down," he said lowly.

She shook her head and looked at him with saddened eyes. She wished that he could see her side of things regarding this matter. "I'm just thinking of how simple it could be to just come out and say it was a one night stand instead of risking the idea, especially what the media could use as stories, that our children are sons of a-"

"Robot," he finished for her. "A robot. That's how you think of me, Wanda? A robot? You said it yourself that I should embrace who I am, that I'm more than a simple humanoid. Or was that a lie?"

"Vis-"

"Was it? What else did you tell me that is completely false?"

"Vision-"

"You wrote down that," he set the notebook down and followed along with his finger, "our children could be harassed for being the biological children of a robot. Wanda, how could you ever think such a thing? You think that I'm a robot?"

"But-"

"No, Wanda, I'm finished with your excuses. Maybe we should spend some time apart. It seems like you already want to do that by agreeing to say that you slept with another man and are carrying this mystery man's children." He stood up quickly, angrily and went for the door.

"Vision! Stop!" she ran after him and tugged on his arm, but he pulled away without looking at her. "Please!" she cried. "Please, Vis. Don't leave! Let's talk this out. I can explain-"

"You already explained enough. Maybe you need to think through whether or not you want to be honest about our children."

She shook her head frantically. "No! I don't need to think, Vis. I want this family, to marry you! I want our children and them to accept your role as their father! Please, come back, Vis!" she cried.

He simply glanced back at her, shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks, distraught, and continued down the hallway.

Furious and completely regretful and full of hurt in her heart, her eyes glowed a deep red, and her hand clenched. "Alright then! You know what? I don't want this!" she shrieked and tore off her engagement ring and slammed it on the floor of the compound.

As he turned around to see what had happened, his eyes grew wide and she screamed, "I don't love you!" and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

He shook his head in disbelief and started to feel a sting of guilt. He slowly approached the fallen ring and sighed of relief when he saw that it was still in good condition, but continued down the hallway that leads to wherever as he tried to hold back the tears of knowing that his fiancé was no more his fiancé.


	38. Logical and Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision come to forgive each other, and she announces her pregnancy to the press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Slightly explicit sexual content.

Wanda angrily threw her covers off of her sleepy body when she heard the anxiety-inducing alarm set for 6 in the morning from her phone. She double pressed the on-off button to silence the loud sound. As she sat up, throwing her legs over the side of her bed, she turned on the lamp. She teared up as she turned around to find yet the empty space beside her...again. For a week. She blamed herself for their temporary split, or at least she hoped it was temporary.

A week ago when she threw her ring on the floor and stormed off into her room to cry about the whole of the situation, she came to the realization of what she had done, what it symbolized to have taken off her ring. It made her cry even more. Her finger felt naked without the symbol that would eventually be a lifelong promise. She didn't have the courage to run back to Vision and apologize. He didn't even listen to her, didn't go back to her when he saw how upset she was during their fight. So, she realized that it wasn't the best idea to suddenly apologize to him a few minutes after their heated argument and decided to let things cool off for a couple of days. Then it turned into a few more. And then a week.

Today was the day she is supposed to announce her pregnancy and the father of her twins to the world. A chill ran down her spine. She had been so upset about her fight with Vision that she forgot that she needed to make up her mind about what she would announce to the press, even though Ross required her to say it was someone other than a humanoid. Shit.

Maybe a shower would help clear her head for the morning press conference.

She clumsily threw off her clothes as she went over to the bathroom and turned on the shower to freezing cold. She didn't need a hot shower; it would only make her much more tired and thoughtless. She grabbed a plastic slip meant to protect her cast as she showered and tightened it around her upper arm.

When she stepped into the shower, she almost ran right out, but slowly got used to the blistering cold water.

The _logical_ thing to do would be to say that she had a one night stand as announcing the father of her twins as a teammate could make relationships much worse. But that wasn't the case with an overly emotional Wanda Maximoff. Emotions over science and logic she knew would be the definition of the movies and novels that were under the genre of romanticism. She would have only known that through Vision during their late-night readings.

The  _right_ thing to do would be to announce that Vision is the father. Who knows? Maybe the public would be more accepting than what predictions suggest. But that wasn't what Wanda was thinking about even though that was a reasonable conclusion. All she wanted to do was tell the truth, not preform for media drama and biases. The truth, she thought, is  _logical_ and  _right._

And that's what she needed to do.

A loud gasp escaped her throat as she saw a red figure phase through the wall in front of her.

"Vision, you oversized toaster! What the hell is wrong with you?!" are her first words to him since the previous week. She covered herself as best she could despite knowing that she shouldn't be so embarrassed knowing their _(close?)_ relationship.

He, in his battle suit, paused when he realized he was going back to his usual habits. "I apologize, Miss Maximoff."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the unnecessary formal tone. She thought she may have been too cruel when she angrily questioned him, "What do you want?"

"I..." he started as he placed his feet onto the wet surface of the shower. "I came to say that I am truly sorry for my behavior towards you."

She stared at him, bewildered. "And you couldn't have done that when I was _done_ showering? Dressed and not damn naked?"

"I know," he said, regretful as he raised his hands in defense. "But I feared that I would be too prideful to admit that I was wrong if I put this off."

A long pause and an uncomfortable aura filled the air as the sound of the shower water poured forcefully down Wanda's back and around her, hitting the floor. She studied him, too focused to know she let her arms drop to her sides. She blinked a few times as she stared at the floor as if she was deciding what action to take next. She looked up at his shy profile, and it seemed like he was about to leave in defeat, knowing that she wasn't ready to be confronted with his confession.

All this time of a cold bed, no shoulder to cry on, and no peaceful and serene mind has caused her to falter the past days. She was tired of putting up a barrier and not making things right with him.

She didn't speak, but she quickly moved closer to him and threw her left arm around his neck and right around his waist, and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," he murmured into her hair as his arms embraced her slippery body. "I was in the wrong. I should not have snapped at you. I was...upset, although I know that is no excuse for the way I treated you."

She nodded against him. "I've missed you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said as he petted her damp hair. "You're cold," he mumbled.

She looked up at him from under her waterdrop-covered lashes and smiled, "Maybe you could help me warm up."

And they kissed for the first time that week. He drew her flush against his covered body, and she groaned when she felt uncomfortable. So, with a flick of his systems, his battlesuit quickly disappeared.

She raised her hand to his cheek and kneaded his lips, slowly and languidly, pushing him against the wall of the shower. "Wanda," he moaned sensually into her mouth as his body came in contact with the surface behind him. Their kiss became wild and passionate, full of lust from the week of being without each other for heartbreaking reasons.

He opened his eyes as he balanced himself and swiftly spun Wanda around, changing their positions, but instead of her facing him, she was pressed against the wall with Vision behind her, kissing down the back of her neck. She let out a gasp and her hand snuck down to his hip and squeezed it gently. She felt his groan against her skin which sent a bolt of pleasure down her spine.

She felt his hands caress and squeeze her enlarged breasts, flicking over her nipple, and she threw her head back against his shoulder. She let out a squeaky gasp, "Vis."

His hands slipped down her sides to her hips and he settled her against the wall, lining his throbbing arousal with her wet heat. She placed her hands against the wall and felt as he spread her legs slightly.

"Oh," she cried as she felt him push into her tightness.

He immediately paused and pulled out slightly. "Are you okay? I'm not hurting you?"

She shook her head and almost choked on her words, "No. I'm okay. Keep going."

He resumed, pushing into her silky wetness and moaned from the feeling of being intimate with her again, even simply being in her presence after their dispute. They haven't pleasured each other since Wanda became pregnant. He kissed her neck, sucking on the skin softly. And when he reached a spot that triggered pleasure to spike through her, she tightened around him and cried out, and his hips bucked against her from both the sensation and the sound of her pleasured voice.

Her breathing grew deep as he started to thrust, hitting the right spots. "Yes, like that," she murmured, dazed with delight.

When he noticed that she began to meet his thrusts, he snuck a hand down to her core and rubbed the bundle of nerves, the center of her pleasure and she cried out in pleasure and her knees gave in. He caught her with his arm around her stomach and held her up as he made thrusts hard and fast, and she started to bounce against him slightly.

Her cries and moans of pleasure grew louder and he felt that she was close when her muscles fluttered around him. So, he stroked her exposed side softly, sending shivers down her spine, and she cried out as she released her built up pleasure. Her tight muscles sent him over the edge, causing him to buck long and wildly against her as he groaned from the sensitivity.

She looked back at him, breathed heavily, accent thick, "I'm still your fiancé, right?"

He looked down at her shyly. "I would have you no other way."

She raised a brow and her eyes scanned up and down at their locked position. "Which way?" she asked, smiling, and he laughed.

 

Wanda fidgeted the edge of her pencil skirt nervously as she road one of the chaperoned cars with her beloved. She looked down at her naked ring finger and up at Vision. "Do you...do you have the..." She didn't know how to finish her sentence.

"Your engagement ring?" He pulled out the beautiful silver band out of his pocket, displaying it to her. "I wondered when you would ask."

She smiled softly and held out her left hand and he slipped the ring in place, leaning over to kiss her as if he proposed again.

"Thank you," she whispered against him.

The SUV came to a halt and the door next to Vision opened was opened by one of the formal-looking security guards, and bright, flashing lights of cameras filled the inside. Wanda squinted her eyes as she unbuckled her seatbelt and was led by Vision, hand-in-hand, out into the entrance of a grand New York conference center. They were lead by security guards that surrounded them, guarding them against the bunch of news reporters that weren't invited to this exclusive press conference.

As they were lead into the luxurious conference center into a decently large room, a long table set with waters and microphones, Wanda couldn't help but feel anxious. She knew she would be reprimanded by Ross if she chose to go against orders, but she wondered if she could reason with him.

_"I trust that you will make the right decision, my love."_

His soothing mental words calmed her, knowing that he wouldn't be mad at the announcement she'd make about her pregnancy and who the father is.

And an hour passed as reporters gathered around, sitting in the row of chairs set out beforehand. The Avengers invited sat in front of the numerous amount of reporters, the ones closest to the long table being from  _CNN_ or  _The New York Times._  

Wanda's attention was brought to the 'here and now' when the first question began, and the second, and the third. Usual questions about the Avenger's lives and defeating Thanos.

But one question stood out from the rest, "Miss Maximoff, we heard rumors about you being sexually assaulted in the Raft. Care to elaborate on whether these rumors are true?" one reporter said.

And she was taken aback, about to speak before Ross said, "Let's move on."

Minutes later, Ross gave Wanda the cue when it was appropriate to announce her pregnancy. And the noises around her started to fade as she pulled the microphone down to her level as she sat up straight.

"As most of you already know, I am engaged to my loving boyfriend, The Vision. Our story goes back to the events of Ultron in Sokovia when we first started a friendship. And before he proposed to me, I found out some exciting news that would completely change the way I see relationships and how families are built." She took a deep breath, noticing that Vision was anticipating the announcement, and she continued, "I found out, about three or four weeks ago, that I am...I am almost nine weeks pregnant with my fiancé's twins."

A loud uproar sounded and most of the reporters stood up, flashes of light from their cameras, and sounds of multiple questions being aimed at her. She noticed Ross' surprised look of annoyance, but the one thing that stood out from the rest was Vision's smile of appreciation and love.

She knew that this choice was logical and right.


	39. Expansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda mentions that she'll be practicing to expand her abilities to study the mystic arts with Stephen Strange.

Into her 14th week, the second trimester of her pregnancy, Wanda began to feel thankful for the morning sickness starting to fade. Her fatigue had also begun to subside, so Vision was starting to plan a daily walk for light to moderate exercise because her doctor recommended it. He was also keeping track of her appetite as that had started to heavily increase as she entered her fourth month. Her bump was obviously visible now. Although she can easily cover it up with an oversized, thick hoodie or sweatshirt, she never did.

Hours ago, Wanda decided to take a quick nap after planning for her wedding with Natasha. She and her fiancé decided it would be best after the babies were born, so they chose mid-January of 2019. Vision thought it was best to wait until they were settled with the babies and the holidays had passed until the wedding ceremony. All of the planning, color arrangements, guest list, and cake designs tired Wanda. So now, she was on the couch, half-asleep.

Vision hadn't realized that she had taken a nap, so when he walked into the living space, he paused at her peaceful, sleeping form. He softened and silently crept over to her, kneeling down, and placing a hand over the bump. He kissed her elevated belly and whispered to his children. He started that daily tradition a few weeks ago, although the babies won't be able to hear the outside world for a few more weeks. He found comfort from doing this. It was odd, but he felt fatherly, loved. He felt a certain family belonging that he had never felt before. The media drama, others despising their relationship, and some believing that her conception was from another. It all discouraged him. But doing this, being close to his developing children, it soothed him. He believed that some might even see that their relationship and life wasn't all that bad, and they'll eventually approve of it.

As he whispered to the babies, Wanda opened her tired eyes, shifted and looked down at the sweet scene. She gently placed her hand on his scalp and rubbed it, causing him to stop and gaze up at her, smiling. "I love you," he whispered as he leaned against her side.

She scrunched her nose, "I love you too, babe. And I'm hungry again." She gave him a sly smile. "Be a dear and give your girlfriend who is pregnant and tired some food...um, please?"

He raised a brow and gave her a curious, suspicious look.

"Please?" she repeated, trying to imitate puppy eyes and pouting. After no response, she scrunched her nose, "Ugh, Vis."

He chuckled and leaned up to give her a kiss. "Of course. What do you want, darling?"

She smiled, knowing exactly what he knew what she wanted.

He took a breath and let his mouth open for a second or two before speaking, "Wanda, not again."

"Oh, come on! Please? You're gonna deny your  _pregnant_ girlfriend her cravings?" She crossed her arms.

He sighed, leaning his head on top of her bump, closing his eyes for a moment. "Fine," he spoke. "Then we are going to start a healthy diet again, alright?"

She nodded and imitated a child's voice, "Th'wank you," and wiggled her feet.

Wanda had been craving paprikash ever since Vision made it for her the previous week. She had it every night since then. He told her that he had been practicing the recipe whenever he could so he could cook it to perfection whenever she desired it. Sam and Natasha were his taste testers. And of course, he made sure that he used paprika every time he cooked it.

She slowly and carefully sat up from her sleeping position and patted her hair down before walking over to where Vision was preparing the recipe. She leaned against the counter and watched impatiently as Vision added spices together in the pot. He was so specific with measurements.

She cleared her throat, "So Stark is setting up a meeting with um...what's his name...Stephen Strange?"

Vision paused, "Dr. Stephen Strange? I believe Mr. Stark said that he left before we could meet him when they arrived at the compound after the battle."

Wanda nodded. 

He continued, "And you're apart of this meeting?"

"Yeah. He thinks that Strange can help me further expand my abilities, possibly use actual magic instead of just telekinesis and mental manipulation," she spoke, dazed from the smell of the still-cooking chicken paprikash.

"Do...do you suppose that in doing that you could accidentally hurt the babies?" Vision asked gently.

She looked up at him, confused and then understanding his concern. "I don't think so. I haven't had any issues even with using my abilities. I'm sure they'll be fine, but I won't push myself to my limits until they're born." Still seeing the nervous look on his face, she softened. "Hey, they'll be okay, Vis. Who knows, maybe they'll have powers of their own someday, or even now. I can...feel it. A connection. It's weak, but it grows every so often."

Vision stopped and let the food simmer. "What do you feel?"

"I don't exactly know, but I think I just feel...life," she answered. "But I also feel an aura. Similar to mine or yours."

He smiled, the feeling of security overcame him as she mentioned that she felt something similar to his aura in them. It always gave him reassurance that he was truly their father and not just someone who's looking after her children.

"Well, I suppose if you want to keep those feelings, you'll need to keep up your strength," he said as he carefully set the chicken paprikash on a plate and set it in front of her on the bar.

"Thanks. Love you," she reached over to kiss the tip of his nose. "They love you too," she added softly as she leaned down to kiss his warm lips and he sighed against her.

The feeling of belonging and family was more evident in Vision than ever.


	40. Pent-up, Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision shares that he has been suffering from emotions that he cannot understand and Wanda is surprised to find out that she's been keeping emotions locked away for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mentions of past rape.

"Wanda..." came Vision's voice from the bedroom. "Join me for a minute, will you?"

Wanda paused combing the knots out of her damp hair and raised a brow. She shrugged and pulled her hair back with a hairband while walking out of the bathroom. "Yeah? What's up?"

He gestured for her to sit next to him on their bed and took a moment to collect his thoughts, wondering how he should start.

"Tell me, Vis. What's on your mind?" she gently asked, prying into his subconscious only for a moment as she felt his uncertainty. She reached for his hand and linked their fingers, waiting for him to start.

"The media...the public wants you to speak on the rumors of your experience in the Raft," he said calmly, not trying to inflict her with any painful emotions.

She shrunk, trying to find a way out of this conversation. She had been avoiding talking about her two week time in the Raft ever since the rumors of being sexually assaulted started spreading. "I—I—I think I forgot to take my medications," she stuttered and breathlessly let out while rising from her position, "Give me a second." And without looking at him, she walked into the bathroom as easily as she could. She shakily shuffled through the drawer and took out the bottles, swallowing hard the pills she took out.

As she wasn't paying any attention, only trying to calm herself down, Vision took the opportunity to come behind her and pull her into a hug, hands resting protectively over the grown belly where his children rest. Wanda looked silently up into the mirror, watching as he buried his face into the side of her neck, almost in prayer. "I don't want to," she whispered.

He spun her around, arms still encircling her body. "We both know that we can't let the rumors go on. As much as it might pain you, talking publically about this will ease the tension. It...it might help you move on  _emotionally_ ," he said.

She shook her head. "It won't. Only you can and you have helped me move on," she insisted. "I don't want to relive any of that anymore. I don't want to go back to those awfully dark times." She shuddered. "Besides, I need to keep my head clear for when I meet Strange in a few days."

"Wanda, this is exactly what I'm talking about. You haven't moved on, you've only locked those memories away," he said as he stroked her hair, and she leaned into it.

She shook her head again. "I have moved on, Vis. I just don't want to talk about what happened during those times. It's all in my past. Yes, I might be upset or sad at times because of what happened, but...I haven't talked about it in so long, and I'd rather keep it that way."

"Wanda, please," he began, "I don't want the public starting their own theories and I want to clear up everything. I don't want you to end up in a situation where you can't go out in public without being judged and asked...incredibly upsetting questions, face to face."

Her face fell and she looked down. "I'm always being judged, Vis. It doesn't matter what I say. I'm always a monster in their eyes and they won't believe what happened. It doesn't matter what I do. If it fits their view they'll accept it, and if not...well then they'll create their own story. I don't want to deal with it." She moved away from him and walked to the bed, pulling the covers back.

He followed after her, concerned about the memories she wants to forget so much.

"I miss being on the run," she said. "All the rumors were just about where I was and what I was doing. I didn't care then, and all I had were painful nightmares and depression and that was all. But it was fun with you, and looking back now...I kind of wish I were still out there, only caring about if I would be caught or not but still not caring because I was with you in our own world. Alone without anyone to bother us, not many responsibilities. We were free to do whatever. But now, I have the pressure of talking about my personal life and the...treatment I received and I don't want to. Maybe I haven't moved on, maybe I still need to recover, but I just don't feel like talking to the world, a bunch of strangers will do me any good. Please don't ask me to do that. I don't want to always act like I'm a poor, helpless victim of a corrupt government and have to talk about what happened to me all the time. That won't help me move on. Time and...you will. Maybe after our kids are born, maybe then I'll feel free." By the time she was finished talking, she didn't realize the number of tears that had slid down her face until she touched her cheek in surprise.

When he just stared at her, trying to comprehend everything she just said, she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. None of this was against you, I know you mean the best for me. I just don't want to test something so fragile. I know you don't really have the...human experience of extreme trauma—" she suddenly stopped when she realized his demeanor changed and he took in a sharp breath. "What?" she tilted her head.

He looked up at her, literal tears in his eyes. "The reason I want you to address it is that _I know_ what it is like when no one knows your trauma and your boundaries. When I mean address, I mean confirming if the rumors are true or not, never any detail. I know how awful it is to talk about such things, but there is always a fear of having those who are in disbelief and don't consider that you truly have feelings, that you're not just an emotionless body."

"Vis?" she started quietly.

"I don't want to push you into anything that might cause you further harm; I could never—"

"Vis," she repeated.

He looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean by knowing what is like when no one knows your trauma and boundaries?" she asked.

He looked away from her concerned gaze, looking at anything, everything. And he suddenly became shy, distant, closing his mind off from the worry that was evident in her. "I haven't been honest with you," he whispered. "It's...wrong of me, knowing how as partners we should be honest with each other, but..."

She stepped closer to him, brows furrowed. "What, Vis? What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

He looked so vulnerable, she thought. So innocent and pure, but so vulnerable. He sucked in a breath, "I've been dealing with something of my own, but it's the first time I've felt anything like this. Help me, please."

He looked so desperate.

"Oh, Vis. Of course. Sit down with me," she said and sat herself down on the side of the bed. "Come here," she whispered, "Just feel me." She lifted her hands up to either side of his head and placed her thumbs on his temples. She let her magic surge into his synthetic mind, full of emotion and wonder.

Her scarlet aura found his golden one and they fully linked, letting them feel all of each other. She searched, first shallow, slight touches of her magic, and then she swept deep into his feelings. When she found the emotion that confused him, it hit painfully, familiarly hard. She pulled back with a yelp, breathing fast and hard. She looked up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Wanda, are you alright?" he asked, reaching for her cheek.

She shook her head and looked up at him with a painful expression he hasn't seen since he first saw her when she was recovering for those first few months after the Raft. "I'm sorry that I upset you," he frantically said. 

"No, Vis, it's just...what you're feeling is complicated. It's what I felt after...after the Raft," she said after a moment of hesitation. "You had to experience such a brave yet terrifying decision to save half of all living things in our universe, and it's taking such a heavy, emotional toll on you because you're  _human._ Vizh, how long have you been feeling this way?"

His shoulders fell. "After the battle, but I did not want to pressure you with any of my emotions, simply because you were already in such turmoil. How could I ever add to that?"

"You wouldn't be adding to my pain. Yes, it would hurt because I hate seeing you in any sort of emotional pain. But I'd be helping you ease yours, just as you do with mine." She placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "And this is why not confirming the rumors hurts you? Because you wanted to help my pain when you think no one would help with yours?"

"I...don't believe that anyone could understand how a synthezoid could be..." he paused, trying to think of the correct term.

"Traumatized?" she suggested gently.

"Possibly. Maybe that is my state of being as of now. I just don't want you to experience the same fate. How they could think of you, that you are an Avenger and are looked upon as selfless, a role model for young women, so how could any being think that you could suffer from such tragedies?" His voice was a saddened, whispered wreck.

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Wanda gently moved her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, resting her head on the side of his bicep. "I'm glad that you talked to me. I understand now... But do you mean what you said? That you think I haven't moved on?" She looked at him with a worried expression.

He nodded slowly. "I can feel it in you, the pain of the assaults... I've seen them in your memories." He looked at her, understanding and reassurance in his eyes.

Wanda looked down, a tear escaping her eyes and falling on her lap. Her voice was shaky and weak as she said, "M-maybe you're...you're right. Maybe I've just locked these memories and feelings away because I just don't want to deal with the pain of getting over it." A soft sob escaped her lips as he pulled her into a hug. "I always thought of dying alone in that place, always receiving the torture of being violated every day...no one to rescue me. That would have been my fate. And I was afraid because he had a close call once and I was afraid that I would have gotten pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I felt sick, disgusted, and used by that man. I don't know if I can ever escape that pain he brought me. Even dead, he still lingers in my mind. I still remember every word as if I were there yesterday." She started to sob uncontrollably, trying to hold onto Vision even though she is far from falling. She needed balance as she experienced her dizzying emotions.

Vision felt sickened by what she said. All the pain and anger that had been pent-up and hidden in her mind for so long was escaping the poor woman. He held her tight against him, promising to her that he would never let go, that he was there with her and she was never alone. 


End file.
